Beautiful People
by slashaddict94
Summary: When Puck meets Elix, the new hot male Cheerio, he knows he has to get the new guy in his bed as soon as possible. However, when Elix wants more than a physical relationship, can Puck admit his true feelings behind the bad boy facade? Slash, MPreg, strong language and innuendos. Don't like, don't read. Puck/OMC
1. New Student

**So, this is a story between Puck and Elix Risqué. If you have no idea who Elix Risqué is, he's a gay American pop singer, but this version of him is completely fictional. I'm just using his name, appearance, and singing voice. I am in no way claiming that this is his actual personality.**

Now that we have that disclaimer out of the way, thanks for checking out my story! This takes place during season two (their junior year). I was listening to a new Elix Risqué cover called "Beautiful People" and for some reason I just imagined Elix singing it to Puck (my mind is extremely random at times). So, anyway that's how this fic came about. I would suggest going on YouTube and searching "Elix Risqué Beautiful People" because it's an amazing cover! This is a song fic because I love music and it's Glee, so many songs will be utilized!

In this story Lima is a bit different. Sexual orientation really doesn't matter to people. Many people are going to be bi at the very least. People in Glee are still disliked unless they're involved with sports or are on the Cheerios. So being in Glee or being "nerdy" are the only reasons people get bullied in this story. I hope you enjoy!

Main pairing: Puck/Elix

Other pairings: Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina, Brittany/Santana, Kurt/Blaine, Mercedes/Sam

Warnings: Strong language, innuendos, sex in later chapters, possible MPreg later.

The first couple days of school had gone pretty well. Elix Risqué had just moved to Lima, Ohio from Las Vegas over the summer. His dad had gotten a job offer that would greatly benefit them financially, so the two packed up their lives and moved across the country. The teenager wasn't exactly thrilled about starting his junior year at William McKinley High School, where he knew absolutely nobody. Luckily, his good looks and warm personality attracted many people and by the end of the first day, he had exchanged numbers with nearly everyone he had classes with and had turned down about a dozen dinner dates with guys he was less than impressed with. Now here he was, a few days later, about to audition for the Cheerios.

He was head cheerleader at his old high school, so he knew that this audition would be easier than anything. He had the confidence, flexibility, and voice that every cheerleading coach looked for. Plus the fact that he had won every cheerleading competition he had attended. Yeah, he had this audition in the bag. He didn't even flinch when he heard a gruff voice yell, "Next!" A girl ran out of the gym crying her eyes out.

"Coach Sylvester's a monster! She told me if I weighed any more, I would have broken the floor!" the poor girl yelled in distress, covering her face in her hands.

"Look at me," Elix said softly, pulling the girl's hands from her face and making her look him in the eyes. "You are not overweight. You are gorgeous. You have awesome hair, great skin, and your eyes are really pretty. Especially when you cry," he added jokingly.

The girl blushed, but smiled appreciatively. "Thank you. You're really pretty too, even for a guy," she said sincerely. "How did you get that body?"

Elix smiled. "One-third diet, one-third exercise, and one-third good genes."

The girl laughed and nodded. "Well, it works! Thank you for what you said. It really brightened my day."

"No problem. It's the truth, and I like to make people smile," Elix said, giving the girl a hug.

"Well, good luck on your audition. I guess I'll see you around," she said, smiling and walking off proudly, thanks to Elix's kind words. Elix smiled, pulled his slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length blonde hair into a ponytail, and walked into the gym, excited to start cheerleading again.

Elix stopped in front of the table in the middle of the gym and turned to face the woman in the middle and the two girls to each side of her. "I'm Coach Sue Sylvester. To my left is Becky Jackson and to my right is Santana Lopez. They'll be your co-captains," Coach Sylvester said with a slight sneer as she scribbled something on her notepad. When she stopped, she looked up and glared at the blonde in front of her. She looked from his perfectly white tennis shoes to his light purple booty shorts and matching tank top, then his crystal-clear blue eyes. She appreciated his smooth, tanned skin, good hair, and great body. She had made sure she wrote "No fatties!" on the sign-up sheet at least six times. She wrote a bit more on her notepad, then took her glasses off and glared at Elix again. "What's your name and why are you here?"

"My name is Elix Risqué and I'm here to join the Cheerios," Elix said, smiling sweetly but with a look in his eyes that let the other three know he was dead-serious. The Latina girl started cracking up.

"Wait, your last name is Risqué? Like, for real?" she asked. When Elix nodded, she started laughing harder. "That's so badass! We should let him join just for that!"

"Quiet, Sandbags," Coach Sylvester sneered, not taking her gaze off of Elix. The blonde was not afraid of her and it was both admirable and irritating. "Are you new this year, Goldilocks?"

"Yes, Coach. I just moved from Vegas over the summer," Elix replied, still smiling.

That explained it. He hadn't seen Sue in action. "So, you really think your audition will get you on the Cheerios?" Coach Sylvester asked icily.

"No, I don't think it will," Elix replied calmly, surprising the three females at the table. '_He lacks confidence. He won't last five minutes on this squad,'_ Coach Sylvester thought to herself, smiling smugly. Then Elix finished, "I _know_ it will." Once again, Santana started laughing.

"I like this guy," she said between laughs.

"Quiet, Sandbags," Sylvester said again, as if by reflex, eyes narrowing even more. "So, what song are you going to 'amaze' us with?" she asked, using air quotes.

"Madonna's 'Give Me All Your Luvin,'" the blonde replied simply, handing Becky a CD he retrieved from the bag he brought with him. He surprised the women by not only dancing tirelessly throughout the entire song, but singing as he did so.

_L-U-V, Madonna  
Y-O-U, you wanna?_

I see you coming and I don't wanna know your name  
I see you coming and you're gonna have to change your game  
Would you like to try  
Give me a reason why  
Give me all that you've got  
Maybe you'll do fine  
As long as you don't lie to me  
And pretend to be what you're not

Don't play the stupid game  
'Cause I'm a different kind of girl  
Every record sounds the same  
You gotta step into my world  
Give me all your loving, give me your love  
Give me all your love today  
Give me all your love and give me your love  
Let's forget about time  
And dance our lives away

L-U-V Madonna  
Y-O-U You wanna  
Keep trying don't give up, it's if you want it bad enough  
It's right in front of you, now tell me what you're thinking of  
In another place, at a different time  
You can be my lucky star  
We can drink some wine  
Burgundy is fine  
Let's drink the bottle every drop

Don't play the stupid game  
'Cause I'm a different kind of girl  
Every record sounds the same  
You gotta step into my world  
Give me all your loving, give me your love  
Give me all your love today  
Give me all your love and give me your love  
Let's forget about time  
And dance our lives away

Give me all your love boy  
You can be my boy, you can be my boy toy  
In the nick of time, I can say a sicker rhyme  
Cause it's time for change, like a nickel or a dime  
I'm Roman, I'm a barbarian, I'm Conan  
You was sleeping on me, you were dozing  
Now move, I'm going in

You have all the L-U-V  
I gave you everything you need (now move!)  
Now it's up to Y-O-U  
Are you the one, shall we proceed?

Move, it! Licks. I'm some swag shit (swag)  
No one gives you this  
It's super sonic, bionic, uranium hit  
So I break 'em off tricks  
Let's pray that it sticks  
I'mma say this once, yeah, I don't give a shit

Don't play the stupid game  
Cause I'm a different kind of girl  
Every record sounds the same  
You've got to step into my world  
Give me all your love and give me your love  
L-U-V Madonna  
Give me all your love and give me your love  
Y-O-U You wanna  
Give me all your love and give me your love  
Give me all your love today  
Give me all your love and give me your love  
Let's forget about time  
And dance our lives away

When Elix finished, Becky and Santana both stood to clap for him. Sue marked more on her notepad, and then looked up at Elix. "As much as I wanted to hate that, I can't. Welcome to the Cheerios. At the moment your nickname is 'Goldilocks' until I can come up with something more offensive and politically incorrect. Sandbags, take Goldilocks to my office to get his uniform. I'll see you at practice. Now, get the hell out of my gym. Next!" Santana happily stood and led Elix out of the gym. Santana walked into the office next door and opened a box in the corner.

"Okay, here are three for now. You have to wear your uniform every day. You may as well throw out all of your other clothes and hope you don't get kicked off the squad. Which I highly doubt will happen since your try-out was badass!" the Latina girl said excitedly, high-fiving Elix.

"Thanks, Santana! I've been cheerleading for a really long time, so it just sort of comes naturally."

Santana nodded her understanding, and then looked around to make sure nobody was around before closing the door. "Ok, I'm going to ask you something, but you have to promise it doesn't leave this room, because Coach Sue would kill me if she knew I asked you this."

Elix looked at her suspiciously before nodding. "Okay, sure. What do you need to ask me?"

Santana took a deep breath before speaking. "Ok, well, first of all, know that I rarely give compliments, so this is like a really big deal. Anyway, you have an awesome singing voice and the way you can sing and dance without getting tired is amazing. Well, we really need people in Glee, so I was hoping that maybe you would think about auditioning," she said in one breath, smiling hopefully when she finished.

Elix hesitated before answering. "I don't know, Santana. Aren't the Glee people here kind of looked down upon? I'm already new, so I don't want to give people any reason to harass me."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. More than half the guys here wanna bang you, and those are just the ones that have met you so far. You won't have any problems with harassment. Besides, people don't really care if you're in Glee if you're also involved in sports or the Cheerios. My girlfriend, Brittany is in Glee and the Cheerios, and so is Quinn. Plus, Finn, Artie, Puck, and Mike are on the football team as well as Glee, so even if someone gives you trouble, you've got a lot of strong people on your side."

Elix considered this for a moment, then took a deep breath and smiled at Santana. "Alright, I'll do it."

Santana's eyes lit up and she pulled Elix into a tight hug. "Yay! I'm so excited! Ok, so prepare a song that showcases your voice and meet me at the gym after your last class, then I'll take you to the choir room so you can audition. We may actually go to Nationals this year with your help!"

Elix smiled back and nodded, his mind racing. '_What song am I going to do? I don't know what songs make me sound good!'_ He took the uniforms from the Latina and exchanged numbers with her before giving her a hug and heading for his car, scrolling through his iPod to find a suitable song for his audition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day couldn't end fast enough. It seemed that wearing a Cheerios uniform just made guys want to surround you even more. Elix would be lying if he said he wasn't flattered by the attention, but he was really getting tired of saying "No" (or in some cases "Hell no") to the constant requests for bathroom hook-ups or backseat quickies. Seriously, did nobody believe in romance anymore? Besides, most of these guys really weren't Elix's type anyway. He preferred guys with a kind of edginess to them. Bad boy on the outside, with a soft romantic center. Sure, some of these dudes were cute, but Elix couldn't picture himself having a relationship with any of them. He doubted any of them wanted a relationship anyway.

His last class seemed to be dragging on. The teacher left the last fifteen minutes of class for everyone to socialize since it was a Friday and as soon as she stopped talking, some creepy kid with a horrible afro (Elix knew his name was Jacob Israel or some shit like that, but he had a Jew 'fro, so Elix decided to call him Jewfro in his head) had moved next to him and started to ask him a bunch of weird questions.

"So are you naturally blonde? I bet so, because it's so perfect. That Cheerios uniform looks really good on you. You have great arms, and legs, and a really good butt too. Would you wanna go to Breadstix with me sometime? We could go to my house afterwards. My mom might be there, but I can lock her in the basement, so we'd have the whole place to ourselves. Then we could…"

"Jacob, right?" Elix said, getting tired of the boy's inappropriate questions.

"Wow, you remember my name. I think I'm in love with you."

"Listen, Jacob. You're a…nice guy, I guess. Sorry, but you're just not my type. There's somebody out there for you, but it's not me," he said, trying to spare Jewfro's feelings, but getting really fed up with him at the same time.

"I get it, I came on too strong," Jewfro replied. "I'll prove to you that I'll sweep you off your feet. Then we'll get married. By the way, what kind of underwear do you wear? It's for the 'Muckraker.'"

Luckily, the bell rang signaling the end of class, so Elix was saved from slapping the boy at his personal questions. He got up and quickly left the room, ignoring Jewfro declaring his love behind him. He walked hurriedly towards the gym, ignoring the stares and wolf-whistles directed at him. When he finally got there, he noticed Santana holding hands (well, "holding pinkies" is a more appropriate term) with a pretty blonde girl, also wearing a Cheerios uniform. Santana smiled as she saw Elix approach.

"Hey, Goldilocks. Are you ready for your audition?" she asked, grinning broadly.

Elix nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, I think so."

"By the way, Elix, this is my girlfriend, Brittany. Brittany, this is Elix. He joined the Cheerios yesterday and I convinced him to audition for Glee because his voice is kick-ass!" Santana said excitedly.

"You're really pretty. Are you a dolphin?" Brittany asked, smiling slightly.

"That's her way of asking if you're gay," Santana explained, noticing Elix's confused look.

"Oh ok. Then yeah, I'm a dolphin," Elix said, laughing slightly.

"He and Puck would make really cute gay-babies," Brittany added distantly, mainly to herself.

"Brittany, you can't tell people who to have babies with. They have to figure it out themselves," Santana said. It was clearly not the first time they'd had this conversation. "But you're right. Their gay-babies would be pretty cute," she added.

"Anyway," Elix said, suddenly feeling awkward. "Should we get going? I'm getting kinda tired of the creepers leering at us." Santana nodded before grabbing Elix's hand and heading for the choir room, talking to Brittany the whole way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, Schuester! I got good news for you," Santana said loudly, startling nearly everybody in the room.

"What is it, Santana, and can you please speak at a respectable volume?" Mr. Schuester asked, clearly annoyed.

"This is Elix. He's auditioning today," Santana pointed to the blonde behind her.

Elix ignored the guys that were staring at him when a girl with dark hair suddenly said, "Mr. Schuester, if I may interject, wouldn't it be a bad idea to add another Cheerio to the group? There are already so many in here, plus many football players. Wouldn't it cause some scheduling conflicts? What if a cheerleading competition falls on the same day as Sectionals?"

Santana looked like she was ready to explode. "Listen, Hobbit. Nobody asked your opinion. You already sent someone to a crack house because you were scared she would get more solos than you. If you scare Elix off, I will not hesitate to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass," the Latina growled, pointing at the girl for emphasis.

"Calm down, Ms. Lopez," Schuester warned before continuing. "But, in a sense, Santana's right, Rachel. We need more people. We need to make this group as big as possible if we want to make it to Nationals. Plus, it would kind of cool if we had four Cheerios and four football players. It could make for great choreography. Anyway, we'd love for you to audition, Elix. What do you have prepared?" the teacher asked, smiling warmly at Elix.

The blonde smiled back before answering, "I was thinking of 'People Like Us' by Kelly Clarkson."

"Sounds great! Let's hear it," Mr. Schuester said before sitting on a stool to the side of the performance area.

Elix stood in the middle of the room and looked up. He automatically locked eyes with the boy sitting directly in front of him. There was a spark; it was like a magnetic attraction. The boy had "trouble" written all over him. He had a Mohawk, deep, soulful brown eyes, and pouty lips that Elix couldn't help but stare at. He definitely wanted to get to know this guy better, and based on the look he was receiving, Mohawk felt the same way. He was snapped back into reality when the music started and he started singing.

_Hey, everybody loses it  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
And hey, yeah I know what you're going through  
Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive  
Oh_

_People like us, we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Hey, this is not a funeral  
It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait, everything will be okay  
Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames  
Oh

People like us, we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
You just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever

Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
Oh

People like us, we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
You just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
You just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Nearly the entire room burst into applause; Hobbit just sat there fuming. Mr. Schuester came forward clapping and grinning broadly. "I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I say 'Welcome to Glee Club!'"

Hobbit was quick to speak up. "Actually, Mr. Schuester, wouldn't it be fairer to vote on whether or not Elix can join so that everybody's voice gets heard?"

"Shut up, Rachel!" the room chorused. Elix couldn't help but smile at (almost) everyone's enthusiasm to him being there. He took a seat next to Santana and beamed for the rest of the class. He could feel a pair of eyes on him, but he knew they were Mohawk's and he wanted to tease the other boy a bit more. When Schuester dismissed them, he walked out with Santana and Brittany, adding more of a swish to hips, knowing that Mohawk's eyes were following his every move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That guy had to be new. That was Puck's only explanation as to how he didn't have that hot piece of ass on his speed-dial. He needed to introduce himself ASAP so some other meathead wouldn't claim him first. He was ninety-nine percent sure that Elix was a virgin and that thought turned him on even more than the fact that Elix was a Cheerio. As soon as Glee was over, he followed Elix at a distance until the blonde stopped at his locker after saying goodbye to Santana and Brittany. He slowly walked up to the blonde, who didn't even realize he was there.

"I never got to introduce myself before. Noah Puckerman, McKinley's own Bisexual Badass at your service," he said, doing a fake bow and smirking seductively at the Cheerio.

Elix laughed. "Oh, so you're Puck?" he said with his own smirk, eyeing the taller boy up and down.

Puck was shocked. "So you already know who I am, huh?" he asked, curious what the new guy knew about him.

"Your name may have come up in a conversation. Don't worry, it was positive," Elix responded, continuing to smirk. Damn, his voice was sexy. Puck could feel his dick twitch a bit.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to go hang out in my truck, and maybe you can tell me what you heard about me," he said, giving Elix a signature wink.

"Well, as romantic as that sounds, I don't put out that easily. I prefer when it's more meaningful. If you want this…" he motioned to his body, "…then you're going to have to put some effort into it. Impress me." He got closer to Puck and whispered in his ear. "Being monogamous is a good place to start," he said, before walking off with a strut that would even rival Kurt's.

'_Damn, what am I getting myself into?_' he thought as he watched Elix walk away. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, calling the one person he knew that was an expert on old-fashioned romance: Finn Hudson.

"_Dude, school just got out. What do you want?_" Finn joked as he answered the phone.

"Shut up, bro. I need some advice," Puck said.

"_Ok…what do you need advice for?_" Finn asked, clearly suspicious.

"Well, there's this guy and he's a total prude, but I wanna tap that soooo bad. He said I have to be romantic, whatever the fuck that means. I know that Rachel's into that romantic shit too, so I figured you'd have experience in that area," Puck finished, making sure nobody was around to hear the conversation.

"_It's Elix, isn't it?_" Finn asked, and Puck could tell he was amused.

"Fuck you," Puck said, laughing a bit. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

_Sure, bro. Go ahead and come over,_" Finn said, still laughing slightly.

"Cool, be there in a sec," Puck said before hanging up. He headed to his truck thinking, '_This will be so worth it._'

**Ok, I hope you guys liked Chapter 1! I have a general idea of the direction that this story is going, but if there are specific things that you guys want to see, feel free to let me know in a review or private message! I'd love to know what you guys think!**

Songs used:  
Give Me All Your Luvin'- Madonna feat. Nicki Minaj & M.I.A.  
People Like Us – Kelly Clarkson 


	2. Britney Week

**Chapter 2! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

"I have no idea what the hell I'm doing," Puck groaned in frustration as Finn tried to help him come up with ideas to woo Elix. "You should have seen him while I was talking to him earlier. He wasn't falling for any of my usual methods. He said I have to 'impress' him. Plus, he wants me to stop sleeping with people."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, guys don't really like it when you're sleeping with people while you're trying to impress them."

"I guess my right hand and I are gonna get re-acquainted," Puck grumbled, almost pouting.

"That's a visual I _so _didn't need or want," Finn complained before continuing. "Anyway, I Googled romance tips for gay couples and it had a lot of helpful stuff on there, and to be honest, I'm really glad I didn't give you any advice with what I do for Rachel, because this stuff is totally different."

Puck took a deep breath. "Alright, lay it on me. What do I have to do to get in this guy's pants?"

"Well, first, you may not wanna say that you're trying to get into his pants," Finn warned. "It kinda kills the romance."

"Whatever," Puck mumbled.

"Anyway, it's a pretty long list but there are some ideas for what you can do to get a date. Basically, approach him with confidence, make eye contact, compliment him, and then ask him out. I'd also give him a gift, like flowers or some shit," Finn finished.

"That's too many steps," Puck said impatiently. "Why the fuck does it have to be so complicated? Why can't I just take him home, bang him, and have him as a friend with benefits?"

"If that's what you want, why don't you move on to somebody else?" Finn asked, genuinely confused.

"Have you _seen _his ass?" Puck asked. Finn nodded as he understood while Puck added, "It'll be worth it once I'm making it mine. Plus I'm pretty sure he's a virgin and everyone knows they're my weakness."

"You really think he's a virgin?" Finn asked, sounding un-sure. "I would have thought that he would be the complete opposite."

Puck shook his head. "Trust me, bro. It's like I have a sixth sense with these things. But, I know that other guys are gonna try to pop his cherry first, so I need to beat them to it."

"Yeah, I'd leave that out when you ask him on a date," Finn joked. "Just do what I told you and you should be fine."

"That's too many things to remember," Puck said, shaking his head again. "I think I know what I'm gonna do. He'll never be able to resist Puckzilla when I get all corny and shit."

Finn laughed. "If you say so, bro. Wanna go play Call of Duty?"

"Hell yeah," Puck nodded, laughing as well.

* * *

Elix was pretty happy on Monday. A lot of the guys that surrounded him last week had somehow gotten the hint and left him alone. Then, Mr. Schue announced that the week's assignment would be Britney Spears week; Elix was ecstatic since Britney was his biggest role model. He spent most of the class talking to Santana and Brittany, asking what they were going to do for the assignment and talking about Cheerios business. A few times he happened to look over and make eye contact with Puck, trying to ignore the fact that almost all the guys were staring as well, with weird smiles. When Schuester dismissed them, Elix walked to his locker, knowing that Puck was following. As he opened his locker he noticed a single orange rose. He was flattered until he read the note that came with it.

_Hey Princess,  
I'm hoping to be an ass-tronaut someday because I wanna explore Uranus.  
Sincerely, Puckzilla_

Elix rolled his eyes and turned around, noticing Becky walking by him, heading for the gym. He crumpled up the offensive note and grabbed the rose.

"Hey Becky! Would you like this rose?" he called after the short girl.

"Sure! Thank you, Elix!" she said happily, reaching up to give Elix a hug.

"No problem, Becky," Elix said, smiling and hugging the girl back. "I'll see you at practice in a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok, Elix! Thanks again!" Becky called, running excitedly off to the gym.

Elix folded the note into the waistband of his cheerleading shorts and closed his locker. He walked to the gym, walking by Puck and completely disregarding him.

* * *

Puck sighed and pulled out his phone.

**To: Finn  
**_Well that didnt go according 2 plan…  
_  
**From: Finn  
**_What did u do?_

**To: Finn  
**_I gave him an orange rose w/ a cute note._

**From: Finn  
**_What did the note say?_

**To: Finn  
**_It was great! I said I wanted to become an ass-tronaut so I could explore Uranus._

Puck started to walk towards the gym and looked in, seeing Elix talking with Santana and Brittany.

**From: Finn  
**_Dude, that's not romantic. That's creepy._

**To: Finn  
**_But I called him Princess. That's romantic right?_

**From: Finn  
**_Not romantic enough to make up for the other stuff. Just be a man and ask him out on a date. Just don't expect him to put out on that first date._

**To: Finn  
**_Easier said than done dude._

**From: Finn  
**_Lol whatever. Just try not to be a douche when you do it. Gtg, Rachel's coming over._

**To: Finn**  
_K. Talk 2 ya later dude.  
_  
Puck put his phone back in his pocket and headed for his truck. He knew he was going to be spending a lot of time practicing in the mirror tonight.

* * *

"So has anybody caught your eye yet?" Santana asked Elix as they were stretching before practice.

"Oh, I totally decided to date Jacob Ben Israel," Elix joked, making Santana and Brittany crack up.

"He would be lucky to score with anybody, but he would have to have, like, a fairy godmother to get lucky with a Cheerio," the Latina said as she stopped laughing. "The reason I ask is because I know tons of guys who are into you so I could help you narrow it down."

Elix took the note out of the waistband of his shorts and handed it to Santana. "He's cute and he's into me, but I'm not looking for a one-night stand."

As Brittany and Santana read the note, they both started laughing uncontrollably. "This is actually pretty romantic for Puck. He's a lot of work sometimes, but I actually think you two would be really cute together," Santana said, trying to control her laughter.

"I told him he had to be romantic if he wanted to even think about getting in my pants. I just don't want to set myself up for failure. I feel like he could be a great boyfriend, but I don't want him to toss me aside if he gets bored," Elix said.

"I would call him a womanizer, but his '-izing' isn't limited to just women. He's fucked a large chunk of the school's population, both guys and girls. If he's pursuing you like this, I think you have a chance of making him change a little bit. By the way, he's clean," the Latina clarified.

"Sex is one of the last things on my mind right now, but it may change if he treats me right," Elix explained.

"Goldilocks, be honest with me. Are you a virgin?" Santana asked, eyeing Elix carefully.

The blonde blushed a bit before answering. "Yeah, I am. I want my first time to be special and I haven't met anyone that I trust enough yet."

Santana nodded. "Well, Puck has a huge virgin fetish, but he's good at making first times special. I think he might be the perfect one for you to give it up to."

"We'll see what happens. I think you just gave me an idea for Britney week, though," Elix said as Sue started practice.

* * *

Puck was nervous. He hadn't officially asked anybody out in a long time and he had lost some of his game. His nerves were only increased by the fact that Elix hadn't shown up yet. As soon as he noticed that, Elix, Santana and Brittany walked in wearing different costumes from Britney's "Womanizer" music video. Santana was wearing the secretary outfit, Brittany was dressed as the limo driver, and Elix was wearing a perfect version of the waitress outfit. He had all of it including the red wig, revealing leather vest, painted-on leather pants, heeled leather boots, necklace, bracelets, and even a fake tattoo on his left shoulder. He had three times the usual amount of eyeliner on and it made his eyes look even bluer. Puck shifted slightly, trying to hide the boner he suddenly got. Elix gave him a look as he came in that made him think he was going to regret sitting front and center.

"Ok, guys, who's ready to start Britney week?" Mr. Schue said as he came in, looking excited.

"I would, Mr. Schue," Elix said, standing up. Schue stood there gaping at Elix's outfit; Rachel sat there glaring at him for stealing the spotlight. "Brittany and Santana are going to help me out with it. This goes out to nobody in particular," he said as he walked to the middle of the room, Brittany and Santana standing behind him. The fact that he was staring at Puck while he said it was a pretty dead give-away though. As he sang, he slowly walked toward the mohawked boy until he was straddling his lap.

_Superstar  
Where ya from, how's it going  
I know you  
Got a clue what you're doing  
You can play brand-new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are  
What you are, baby_

He slowly started grinding against Puck, getting exactly the reaction he wanted. Puck was nearly sweating and thinking of dead puppies to try to keep his erection less obvious.

_Look at you  
Getting more than just a re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with the strings up  
Faking like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are  
What you are, baby_

Elix got off Puck's lap and danced with Santana and Brittany, making a great duplicate of the actual music video.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer, oh  
Womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I-I know just, just what you are, are, are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I-I know just, just what you are, are, are_  
_You got me going_  
_You're oh-so charming_  
_But I can't do it_  
_You womanizer_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I-I know just, just what you are, are, are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I-I know just, just what you are, are, are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got you crazy_  
_You're nothing but a_  
_Womanizer_

Puck hadn't realized how seductive Elix's voice was until this moment. He definitely wanted to hear that voice more. Especially when he sang in Puck's ear like he was doing now, and running his hands down the front of Puck's body. Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies…

_Daddy-o  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
That's just who you are, baby  
Lollipop  
Must mistake me as a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another  
Say it, play it, how you want it, but no way, I'm never gonna  
Fall for you  
Never you, baby_

Elix turned Puck's chair around so he was facing the rest of the Glee kids. Elix continued to dance in front of him, recreating the music video.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer, oh  
Womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I-I know just, just what you are, are, are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I-I know just, just what you are, are, are_  
_You got me going_  
_You're oh-so charming_  
_But I can't do it_  
_You womanizer_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I-I know just, just what you are, are, are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I-I know just, just what you are, are, are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got you crazy_  
_You're nothing but a_  
_Womanizer_

Elix sat on Puck's lap and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies…

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't, you…_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer_  
_You're a womanizer, oh_  
_Womanizer, oh_  
_You're a womanizer, baby_  
_You, you, you are_  
_You, you, you are_  
_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

Elix stood back up, turned Puck back around, and continued his seductive dance moves for Puck's pleasure.

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I-I know just, just what you are, are, are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I-I know just, just what you are, are, are_  
_You got me going_  
_You're oh-so charming_  
_But I can't do it_  
_You womanizer_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I-I know just, just what you are, are, are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I-I know just, just what you are, are, are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got you crazy_  
_You're nothing but a_  
_Womanizer_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer, oh  
Womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby  
_  
Everybody (except Rachel) burst into applause. Puck would have joined in if any of his blood circulation was in his brain. Elix gave him a smirk before he, Santana and Brittany returned to their usual seats. The rest of the class went quickly; nobody could follow-up Elix's performance. Schue dismissed them and Elix headed to his locker as usual, disregarding the guys ogling him.

He didn't even jump when he heard, "I'm not that much of a player, you know." Elix could hear the playful smirk in Puck's voice.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Elix asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"I wanna hang out with you. Just you and me, one on one," Puck said, leaning against a locker, trying to get Elix to look at him.

When Elix finally did face him, it was with a look of skepticism. "I'm not looking for a one-night stand, Puck."

Puck nodded and grabbed ahold of Elix's hand, maintaining eye contact the whole time. "I know. Just let me take you out on a date. Just so I can prove to you that I'm not the guy you think I am. You available Friday night?"

"No, I have to go to some sleepover at Rachel's house. Santana's making me go," Elix looked genuinely upset about it.

"Saturday night?"

Elix thought about it, and then nodded. "Saturday sounds good. Here's my number so you can let me know if anything changes," the blonde said, writing his number on Puck's hand.

"Cool, Princess. It's a date," Puck said smiling. He leaned forward and gave Elix a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning and walking away. He had to make sure of something, though.

**To: Elix  
**_Hey Princess._

**From: Elix  
**_Hi Puck._

**To: Elix  
**_Cool, just wanted 2 make sure u didnt give me a fake number._

**From: Elix**  
_Nah, that's too much work haha_

Puck couldn't help but smile. He didn't know why he felt so happy, but he wasn't going to question it. It was probably all the disappointed looks that all the guys had when Puck kissed him on the cheek. '_That's right, bitches. That ass is mine,_' he thought to himself as he strutted to his truck.

* * *

"Great news, guys!" Schue called out as he entered the room the next day. "We've been asked to sing Britney at the assembly on Friday! Principal Figgins happened to walk by during Elix's performance of 'Womanizer,' and he was so impressed that he wants Elix to do the lead vocals for 'Gimme More!'"

"Isn't that song a bit too provocative for a school assembly?" Rachel interjected. "Wouldn't it be more appropriate to sing something like 'Toxic' or 'Everytime?'"

"Shut up, Rachel," Santana snapped. "Elix will bring sex appeal to the show and maybe it'll help us look less like losers. If you were in charge, you would stand there singing 'Everytime' in your reindeer sweater while everybody else stood behind you singing 'oohs' and 'ahs.'"

Brittany spoke up as well. "It's really not nice to make sweaters out of reindeer. Santa needs as many as possible to guide his sleigh. If you kill Rudolph and make a sweater out of him, I'll never speak to you again."

Everybody disregarded her comment as Schue spoke up again. "Well, it's all up to Elix anyway. Are you comfortable with this?" he asked the blonde.

Elix just nodded. "Sure. I can also get the outfit she wore when she performed the song at the 2007 VMA's and make it more realistic,"

"Excellent!" Schue said, a bit more enthusiastically than he should have. "Let's get to choreographing then!"

* * *

Elix was a bit glad that Finn was going to be the one chasing him around the stage during "Gimme More" instead of Puck. It was fun giving him a lap dance during class and everything, but it would have been too awkward. Although not as awkward as the opening Principal Figgins was giving at the moment. All the Glee members were taking their places behind the curtain as Figgins droned on in his usual monotone voice.

"Now join me in welcoming our very own New Directions, performing pop sensation Britney Spears' hit single 'Give Me More.' Lead vocals are being performed by the lovely Elix Risqué."

The cheers started (as well as the wolf-whistles by the guys) as the curtain opened and the music started.

_It's Risqué, bitch  
I see you  
And I just wanna dance with you_

Elix and Finn's choreography consisted mainly of being close and touching each other. Luckily for Finn since dancing wasn't his strong suit.

_Every time they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Your public display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room but you  
We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashin while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin, keep watchin'  
Feels like the crowd is sayin_

Elix started grinding on Finn as the chorus started.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

During the next section of the song, Elix pulled Finn over to the wall, leaning against it and bringing Finn close to him.

_The center of attention  
Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position  
If you're on a mission you got my permission  
We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashin while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin, keep watchin'  
Feels like the crowd is sayin_

Elix continued to walk around the stage, weaving between the other Glee members, as Finn followed him._  
_  
_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_I just can't control myself_  
_If they want more_  
_I'll give them more_  
_Ow!_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_  
_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_  
_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_  
_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

* * *

Puck's mind was going crazy when he walked to his truck after the assembly. '_Why do I feel so weird? Ever since Schue said that Finn would be the one dancing with Elix, I couldn't help but feel kinda jealous. I know that after I take that virgin ass and we become friends with benefits, other guys are gonna tap that, so why do I feel so…what's the word? Protective. Why the hell do I feel so protective? And why the hell do I feel so pissed off that other guys are gonna tap that? What is wrong with me?_

**And there it is! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Chapter 3 will have the sleepover and their date! Again, feel free to let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in this story!**


	3. Dates

**Chapter 3 is finally here! Yay! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but to make up for it, this is an extra-long chapter with a lot happening! Hope you like it!**

**By the way, I want to clarify that I don't hate Rachel! She was just extremely annoying at the beginning of Season 2, so I'm representing her as such. She'll get better later!**

**In this chapter we meet Puck's mother! In the show she's kind of bitchy, but I love stories where she's supportive, loves Puck unconditionally, and all that stuff, so that's the way she'll be here.**

**Also, I know that in the show Puck's sister is a teenager, but in this story she's going to be around six or seven years old.**

**There's a Brittany/Elix duet in here, so:**

_Brittany – Italics  
_**Elix – Bold  
**_**Both **_– _**Bold & Italics**_

* * *

**From: Puck  
**_Hey Princess. Hows the sleepover going?_

**To: Puck**  
_Kill me now. Rachel's really pissed at me for dancing with Finn, but she hasn't liked me since she met me, so I'm not exactly surprised. She's just searching for reasons to dislike me._

**From: Puck  
**_Yeah shes a bitch. Im surprised she invited u if she doesnt like u that much. Whyd u go anyway?_

**To: Puck  
**_Santana told me to and I'm a little scared to tell her no. When I got here Rachel said she wanted to "apologize for any hostility between us." Who the fuck talks like that? Anyway, Kurt came up later and gave me a hug and told me that he made Rachel apologize so that I wouldn't leave Glee. I like him. He's cool._

**From: Puck  
**_Yeah hes pretty awesome. Especially when it comes to putting up with Rachel and her bullshit. So I was wondering if there was anything going on between u & Finn._

**To: Puck  
**_Nope. He's nice and everything, but I'm not all that attracted to him. Y?_

**From: Puck  
**_O ok. I was just curious. It looked like u 2 were really into each other during Gimme More today._

**To: Puck  
**_I'm a good actor. Plus, I'm pretty sure Schue told him to be my partner for that because he's not the best dancer. It was a lot easier for him to just chase me around on stage and grab my butt occasionally._

**From: Puck  
**_He grabbed ur butt?_

"Elix, we're about to play Truth or Dare, which means you have to stop texting your boyfriend now," Mercedes said.

"Ok, one sec," Elix said back, not looking back. "And he's not my boyfriend."

**To: Puck  
**_Gotta go. They told me to stop texting. See you tomorrow._

**From: Puck  
**_K. I was gonna pick u up at 7 and take u to dinner at Breadstix. That sound ok?_

**To: Puck  
**_Sounds great! See you then :-)_

**From: Puck  
**_Cool. Bye beautiful._

"Who are you talking to anyway?" Quinn asked nosily.

Elix shrugged. "Oh, it's nobody. Just someone I'm going on a date with tomorrow."

Santana instantly leaned over and whispered so nobody else could hear. "Is it Puck?" When Elix nodded she jumped up and clapped, clearly thrilled. "I knew it! I'm so glad you're giving him a chance!"

"What? Who is he? Do we know him?" all the girls and Kurt were asking at once, curious who the mystery guy was.

"Calm down, people," Elix said, laughing. "We'll see how the date goes and if it goes well, I might tell you."

"Well, since he's not going to tell us, we can go ahead and start playing Truth or Dare now," Rachel said.

Santana was quick to interrupt. "Elix, you go first. Truth or dare?"

Elix thought carefully before he realized he really wasn't safe either way. "Truth, I guess."

The Latina smirked before saying, "What are your feelings towards Puck?"

"Santana!" Elix exclaimed, feeling his cheeks burning red.

"Puck's the one that you're going on a date with?" Quinn asked, not entirely surprised.

"So much for keeping it a secret," Elix grumbled, his face turning even redder as he glared at Santana. The girl just smiled back smugly.

Mercedes was the next to pipe up. "You still haven't answered the question, white boy. How do you feel about him?" Everyone started gathering closer.

Elix shrugged. "I don't know. When I first met him I was annoyed because he asked if I wanted to hook up in his truck. Then I was disgusted because he said he wanted to become an 'ass-tronaut' so he could explore 'Uranus,'" he rolled his eyes at the memory. "But then when he actually asked me out, he was sweet and nice, and I was flattered. So, basically, I have no idea how I feel about him. It all depends on this date, I guess."

"I can't say I'm surprised," Quinn said. "He has a weakness for Cheerios, new people, and hotties, and you're all of the above. I'd be more shocked if he hadn't made a move on you," Quinn commented, laughing slightly.

"When's the date?" Tina asked.

"Tomorrow night. He's picking me up at 7," Elix replied.

Santana jumped up excitedly. "We're going to help you get ready for it all day tomorrow! We're gonna get manicures and pedicures, Kurt's gonna help you with clothing options, Tina will help you with make-up, and we'll go to Victoria's Secret for the extras! I'm so excited already!"

"What are the 'extras'?" Elix asked skeptically, using air quotes.

"You know…" Santana said, making lewd gestures with her hands.

"They're for when you make gay-babies with Puck after your date," Brittany explained.

"Ok, first of all, no gay-babies are being made tomorrow night. I'm not having sex with him tomorrow night so he's not going to see the 'extras'," Elix clarified.

Santana rolled her eyes. "So? You'd be surprised how much more confidence you get when you wear them, even if people can't see them."

Elix took a deep breath while he thought. "You win. You guys can help me prepare for my date."

The girls and Kurt cheered as they started profusely talking about how they would contribute.

* * *

"Hey Mom, could I ask you something?" Puck asked as he cautiously stood in the kitchen doorway, watching his mother, Debra, prepare dinner.

She looked at her son, slight concern etched on her face. "Of course, _bubbala_. What is it that you need?" she asked as she sat down at the kitchen table, Puck sitting across from her.

"Um, well, ok, I'll just say it," Puck stammered, blushing from embarrassment. "Well, I'm going on a date tomorrow night, and I really want to make a good impression. Basically, I need your help," he finished, wishing the world would swallow him whole.

Debra beamed, smiling ear to ear. "_Ay-yay-yay_, this is wonderful! Do I know this person? It will help if I have some details about them!"

Puck paused as he thought about all the reasons he was attracted to Elix. "He's in Glee and he's a Cheerio. He's funny and a really amazing singer and dancer. He has this attitude that's kind and gentle, but at the same time he knows what he wants and he'll never stop until he gets it. The words that come to mind when I think of his appearance are pretty, sexy, beautiful, and gorgeous all rolled into one. I felt this attraction when I first met him, almost like a magnet. I wanna get to know him more and see if I can add more things to the list."

Debra looked at her son, feeling tears threatening to form at Puck's beautiful speech. "Noah, I think you're falling for this boy," she said softly, grabbing Puck's hand and squeezing.

Puck looked at his mother like she was crazy. "I'm not falling for him! I just wanna get in his pants!"

Debra narrowed her eyes and dangerously glared at her son. "Don't give me that, Noah Puckerman. The reasons you just listed did not sound like lust. You know, you're father said almost the same things about me when we first started dating."

"Yeah, and we saw how well that ended," Puck muttered bitterly, looking down at the table and regretting it as soon as it came out.

"Noah, look at me," Debra said softy. Puck obeyed. "Believe it or not, your father was very romantic and he loved me a lot. But he's something that you're not: a coward. Noah, I know that you took it hard when he left. So did I and so did your sister. I know that you built up this huge iron wall that nobody gets to see, so that you don't get hurt again. But by blocking everyone out, you're missing out on meeting someone that could change your life for the better. Was I heartbroken when your father left? Of course I was, but I have memories with him that I never want to lose. When you described this boy, your whole face lit up and for the first time in years, you looked genuinely happy. Don't you think it's worth it to take a chance on him and see what happens?"

Puck nodded gently. "Yeah, Mom. I really do. I like him so much. I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself."

"I know, _bubbala_. It can be a scary think to think about. Now how do you need me to help you for this date?"

Puck started blushing again before he answered. "Well, I really want to make a good impression, so maybe you could help me find something nice to wear." He couldn't help but laugh at himself in his head. '_God, when did I become such a girl?_'

Debra started beaming once again. "Of course! Where are you guys going?"

"Breadstix," Puck answered.

"I think I know the perfect thing you can wear! I hope you still have it!" she chirped excitedly as she ran up the stairs towards Puck's room, leaving her son to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

"Wow, I've never had a pedicure this amazing," Elix said happily as he laid back in the comfortable chair with the rest of the group. "It's been so long since I've pampered myself. I needed this."

"See, Goldilocks? Auntie 'Tana knows what she's talking about. Plus, you'll be more relaxed during the date tonight so if Puck does something to screw it up, he'll have a better chance at forgiveness," Santana said, laying her head back and closing her eyes. "Ok, we're leaving in a few minutes to go to Macy's so Kurt can help you with your clothes, then Tina will take you to Ulta for your make-up. After that, Quinn, Brittany, and I are taking you to Victoria's Secret for Puck's gift," she added, winking.

"Nothing's going to happen, Santana," Elix reminded her as they all got up and left the salon.

"You keep telling yourself that," the Latina shot back as the group headed to Macy's.

* * *

"Come on, _bubbala_! Why can't I meet him?" Debra asked her son in a whining manner.

"Because Jewish moms always scare the dates off," Puck explained to his mother. "I already had to bust my ass to get this date and I don't want anything to scare him away. If this goes really well, then I'll consider introducing him to you."

"He put you through the ringer for a date, huh? I like him already," Debra teased, giving her son a hug before he walked to the door. "Text me when you're on your way home. I'll be waiting up to hear every detail."

"Fair enough, Mom. Love you," Puck said as he left and headed for Elix's house.

* * *

'_It's a door, Puck. What the hell is wrong with you? It's really simple. You curl your hand into a fist, and then lightly tap your knuckles on it. It's not that hard. Ok, well here goes nothing._' After he finished have a war with his mind, Puck finally got the courage to knock on the door. As it opened, though, he quickly wished he could go back to his truck and hide in a ball.

Standing in front of him, at six-foot-seven-inches tall and two-hundred-fifteen pounds of solid muscle stood Elix's father. "You Puckerman?" the man asked gruffly, not cracking a hint of a smile.

"Y-y-yes sir," Puck stuttered, scared that if he said the wrong thing, the man would kill him.

"Come in," the man said, stepping aside begrudgingly, as if he wanted to just slam the door in Puck's face. "Have a seat in the living room. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes sir," Puck obeyed, taking a seat in the middle of the small couch in the living room. He looked around while he waited for Elix's dad to come in. The house was nicely decorated; some boxes were lying around signaling that they had yet to completely finish unpacking. Although it was a nice house, there was something about it that made Puck feel uneasy. Since he couldn't put his finger on it, he decided to let it go.

Suddenly Elix's dad came around the corner casually polishing off a huge pump-action shotgun; Puck was glad he was sitting down, because if he'd been standing, he probably would have fainted from fear. "We're going to have a serious talk, boy," the man said curtly as he sat in an armchair to the left of the couch, leaning his shotgun against it.

"Yes sir," Puck said again, not realizing that's the only thing he's said all night.

Hateful eyes locked onto nervous ones as Elix's dad spoke coldly. "I know everything about you, kid. You're the typical popular cocky jock on the football team, with a sensitive side, which is why you're in Glee. You just scored a date with the friendliest and most attractive cheerleader in school. The cheerleader thinks he's getting his Prince Charming, but all you want is to get in his pants. After you've done that, you'll dump him and move onto someone else. I know you because I was you. I treated most of the girls at my school like they were just bodies for my pleasure. I swear to you that if you ever treat my son like that, you and my buddy," he motioned to the shotgun, "will become very well acquainted. Do I make myself clear, Puckerman?"

Puck profusely nodded, hoping his fear didn't show too much. "Absolutely, sir. I hope to have a really serious relationship with your son. I will never push him into anything he's not ready for," he assured the terrifying man in front of him.

Elix's dad's eyes narrowed. "I said the exact same thing to Elix's mother's dad. He fell for it. I won't. I don't trust you, kid."

Before he could say anything else, Puck noticed Elix walking down the stairs and his mouth fell open in awe. The blonde was wearing sexy white pants that looked painted on and showed off his great legs. He was wearing a black silk shirt that accentuated his impossible curves. Puck fought back the urge to drool. His hair was slightly wavy, draped down his shoulders, and he was wearing a white headband that matched his pants. He had on enough black eyeliner to make his blue eyes pop. When Elix reached the bottom of the stairs he did a small turn to give the other boy the full effect of his outfit. Puck's eyes instantly zeroed in on Elix's round bubble-butt and the way the pants hugged it tightly.

"Eyes above the waist, Puckerman," Elix's dad growled quietly so his son couldn't hear.

"Sorry, sir," Puck mumbled apologetically. "You look really amazing, Elix," he said, giving the blonde a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Puck. You look pretty good, too. Purple is your color," Elix smiled, motioning to Puck's purple shirt, nearly hidden by his black blazer. He also admired Puck's nice jeans. It was the first pair he'd seen that didn't have some kind of tear or hole in them.

"So are you ready to go?" Puck asked, standing and heading for Elix, Elix's dad following closely. Elix nodded as Puck linked arms with him and led him towards the door.

"Be back by 11. Not a second later," Elix's dad said shortly, mainly to Puck.

"Ok, Daddy," Elix replied, breaking apart from Puck long enough to give his father a hug, then heading out the door, arm-in-arm with Puck, as he said a quick "Love you! Be back later" to his dad. Puck escorted him to the passenger side of his truck, opening the door for him and helping him in, and then went around to the driver's side. Within a minute they were on their way to Breadstix.

"Ok, so now that he's out of earshot, what did you think about my dad?" Elix asked as if he already knew the answer.

Puck shifted nervously for a moment before he finally answered, "He's nice." At that second he realized that he really needed to work on his lying, because he was getting horrible at it.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Elix asked, laughter evident in his voice. "What did he do?"

"Well, we had a conversation that terrified me to my very soul and I found out he has a good taste in firearms," Puck said, beginning to get nervous at just the image of the intimidating man holding a gun.

He heard Elix gasp in shock. "He brought out his shotgun?" the blonde asked, pure surprise in his tone. When Puck nodded, he scoffed. "I'm going to kill him! I told him to behave himself! I'm so sorry, Puck. He just gets kind of overprotective because I'm his only child. I hate him right now."

"Don't hate him. He's just doing his job," Puck assured him, taking his right hand off his leg and holding Elix's left hand, interlacing their fingers together. "On a completely unrelated note, he doesn't keep that gun loaded, does he?"

Elix snickered and looked over at his date. "Thanks for understanding."

Puck looked over and smiled. "Not a problem, beautiful," he said before re-focusing on the road. "Want me to turn the radio on?" he asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. When Elix nodded, Puck let go of his hand just long enough to turn the radio on, then interlaced their fingers again. The radio host finished up whatever speech he was making and Adam Lambert's "If I Had You" started playing.

"I love this song," Elix and Puck both said at the same time, causing them to look at each other in shock.

"I never pegged you for an Adam Lambert fan," Elix said, smiling and sounding impressed.

"Yeah, I don't really make it public," Puck admitted, thankful that people can't see when he blushes. "He's kind of a guilty pleasure."

"I'm very impressed," Elix said, and Puck could feel his blush grow. They sang along with the radio the rest of the way until they were parked in front of Breadstix.

Puck got out of the truck and rushed to Elix's side, opening the door and helping him out. As they walked to the restaurant, Puck wrapped his arm around Elix's shoulders; he felt a great sense of pride when Elix moved closer to him. After they were seated and started to look at the menu, Puck heard a horribly familiar voice behind him.

"Be right back, Brittany! I just have to go to the bathroom! Well, if it isn't Puck and Elix out on a date!" Puck slowly looked up into the sparklingly mischievous eyes of Santana. He looked over at Elix, noticing how pretty his eyes were when he looked terrified, and raised an eyebrow.

"I swear I didn't tell them where we were going," Elix assured him. As the blonde looked around he noticed more than a few familiar faces. At different tables he saw Kurt and Blaine, Sam and Mercedes, Finn and Rachel, Quinn and Artie, and Mike and Tina; Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Tina, and Quinn were all facing him and smirking at him knowingly. Now that he thought about it he wondered how he didn't notice them when he came in.

"Oh please, this is the only nice restaurant in Lima. It was common sense that you'd come here," Santana rolled her eyes as she leaned down to whisper in Puck's ear. "They're white with black lace. Quinn, Brittany and I bought them for him today. You're welcome," she whispered as she walked back to her table, completely forgetting about her bathroom lie.

"We can just ignore their existence if you want," Puck offered with a small smirk.

Elix nodded. "Yeah, that sounds nice," he said, snickering softly. "So, what don't I know about you, Noah Puckerman?"

Puck paused as he thought about it. "I'm Jewish."

Elix laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fair enough. I wouldn't have guessed."

"So, can I ask you something?" Puck asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Elix replied with a smile.

"Is your mom not around anymore? I was just wondering since she wasn't there when I picked you up" Puck was careful about asking, hoping not to offend him.

Elix just shook his head. "No, she's not. I'll tell you what happened some other time. It's more of a third date conversation."

"So there's gonna be a third date?" Puck asked hopefully. When Elix nodded, he couldn't help but feel a huge wave of relief wash over him. "My dad left when I was little, so I understand only having one parent."

Elix nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that. He's missing out."

"You really think so?" Puck asked.

"I really do," Elix said, reaching across to grab Puck's hand. "You're a very special person, Noah. You're dad lost out on meeting one of the coolest guys in Lima."

Puck smiled, keeping his head down. "You called me Noah."

Elix chuckled softly. "Yeah, I did. Because I can tell the difference between Puck and Noah. And, honestly, I really like Noah."

Puck looked up into honest blue eyes. "Would it be okay if I kissed you right now?" he asked hesitantly.

Elix blushed and said, "Yeah, if you want to."

Puck stood up a bit, enough to lean across the table and softly pressed his lips against Elix's. The kiss was soft and gentle, yet it gave both of them the spark they needed to know that this was it. There was so much passion it that tiny kiss that it made them both a bit dizzy. They only broke apart at the sound of the Glee members cheering from their respective tables. Elix rolled his eyes after Puck sat back down.

"I guess ignoring their existences was a pipe dream," he said, glaring at the annoying group, even though there was humor in his voice.

"Probably," Puck agreed, failing to stifle a laugh.

The rest of the dinner went easily. They effortlessly found things to talk about and genuinely enjoyed their conversations. Being around each other just seemed natural, as if they had been friends for years. When their waitress brought the check, both of them reached for it at the same time, but Puck was successful in pulling it away. "Don't be ridiculous. I asked you out, I pay." As Elix pulled his arm back Puck noticed a strange red circular mark surrounding his wrist. "Elix, what happened to your wrist?" he questioned, slight concern in his voice.

Elix looked at his wrist and hesitated for a moment before answering. "Oh, um, I tried on a bracelet and it was way too tight. That's all, no biggie."

Puck didn't buy it for a second, but he decided not to pry. After the waitress had taken the check and returned Puck's credit card, he stood up, held a hand out for Elix, and the two walked out, fingers intertwined, after saying a quick goodbye to the other Glee members. The drive back to Elix's house consisted mainly of comfortable silence and flirtatious glances. When they finally got back, Puck once again helped Elix out of his truck, and walked him to the door, hand-in-hand.

"Thank you for dinner, Noah. This was a lot of fun," Elix said with a warm smile as they reached the front door.

"It was my pleasure, Princess," Puck smiled, pulling Elix into their second kiss, this one a bit more romantic than the first. Elix wrapped his arms around Puck's neck, while the taller boy kept his hands firmly planted on Elix's lower back, resisting the urge to grab Elix's ass just in case his dad was watching through the blinds or peephole. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Puck asked after they broke the kiss.

"I have no plans yet. Are you going to change that?" Elix asked teasingly.

"Come to my house tomorrow night and I'll make you dinner. I want you to meet my mom and sister." Puck said, hoping he wasn't moving things too fast.

"What time?" Elix replied, smiling.

Puck couldn't stop grinning. "Um, I'll figure it out, and then I'll text you. I'll come pick you up since you don't have a clue where I live."

"Sounds good," Elix said, pulling Puck into another mind-blowing kiss. They both jumped when they heard the door open and found a drunk, angry man standing in the door.

"Get in here," Elix's dad snarled.

"See you tomorrow," Elix whispered, giving Puck a kiss on the cheek and walking into the house. Elix's dad stumbled towards Puck, not realizing that he dropped the beer bottle he'd been holding.

"Stay away from my son," he growled as he stumbled back into the house and slammed the door.

Puck left feeling bittersweet. He was happy that Elix accepted his invitation to meet his family tomorrow, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving Elix there alone. He texted his mother he was headed home as he thought about it.

* * *

**To: Elix  
**_Good morning beautiful._

**From: Elix  
**_Same to you, handsome. What's up? :)_

**To: Elix  
**_Not much. Just wondering if we r still on 4 2night._

**From: Elix  
**_Yes sir! Do you know what time you're picking me up?_

**To: Elix  
**_Im leaving in about an hour so I'll be there around 6:30._

**From: Elix  
**_Awesome! Can't wait! By the way, if you want, you can just text me when you get here so you don't have to deal with my dad._

**To: Elix  
**_Cool I'll do that. See you in a little bit Princess. :*_

"I have no idea what to make tonight," Puck said to his mother as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Debra looked at her son as she sat up on the couch. "What about _Kugel_? It's not complicated and it only takes about an hour and a half. You can start on it, then I'll take over when you go pick Elix up and it'll be ready when you get back."

Puck nodded and smiled at his mom. "That sounds really cool, Mom. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," she replied. "I'm just glad I get to meet him tonight."

"Meet who?" Puck's sister, Sarah, asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

Puck smiled at his younger sister and said, "I'm having a friend over later and he's going to have dinner with us."

"Oh," she said. "Is he like your other friends?"

Puck laughed softly before replying. "No, he's way better than my other friends. That means you're gonna have to be extra nice to him, okay?" The young girl nodded and Puck ruffled her hair, much to her displeasure, as he walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

**To: Elix  
**_Hey babe. I'm here._

**From: Elix  
**_Cool. I'll be out in a sec!_

True to his word, a few moments later Elix emerged from the house and walked to the passenger side of the truck where Puck was waiting with the door open.

"Such a gentleman," Elix said with a smile as he reached up to give Puck a small kiss on the cheek before getting in the truck. As Puck pulled out of the driveway, he instinctively held Elix's hand in his own.

"So, I'm surprised your dad is letting you come with me," Puck said softly.

"Why is that?" Elix inquired.

"Well, last night he told me to stay away from you."

"Oh, yeah. He says that to guys I date when he's drunk. He never remembers it though," the blonde assured him.

"So what was he like when you told him you were gay?" Puck asked, genuinely curious.

"He wasn't all that great about it. He's accepted it now, but I thought my being a cheerleader since I was in elementary school was a small clue. How was your mom when you told her you were bi?"

Puck started blushing furiously. "Well, I didn't so much tell her I was bi as she walked in on me fucking Kurt."

Elix's eyes widened in shock and amusement. "You fucked Kurt? I thought he was a total prude!"

"Normally he is," Puck nodded. "We dated for a couple weeks and I brought him home and one thing led to another."

"What did your mom say?"

"She just asked him if he was going to stay for dinner," Puck said and both of them cracked up. "So Santana told me that she bought you something that's white with black lace. Are you gonna tell me what it is?" he asked with his signature smirk.

Elix's cheeks turned bright red as he spoke. "I'm going to kill her. Maybe you'll find out someday soon, Puckerman," he teased, sticking out his tongue. "She bought me like ten different ones, all in different colors. It's extremely creepy that she knew which ones I was wearing," he added, still blushing madly.

Before long they were pulling into Puck's driveway. Puck once again assisted Elix out of the truck, then led him to the door hand-in-hand. "You ready for this?" he asked with a smile.

Elix nodded, running a hand over his hair to make sure it still looked perfect. Puck opened the door and led him inside.

"Hey, Mom, we're home!" Puck called out. Almost immediately Debra emerged from the kitchen and looked Elix up and down. After giving Puck a look that indicated she approved, she ran over and gave Elix a bone-crushing hug.

"You must be Elix. It's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard so many wonderful things!" Debra exclaimed, finally letting Elix go.

"It's great meeting you too, Mrs. Puckerman. You have a really lovely home," Elix said with a warm smile.

"Well, thank you, dear. And feel free to call me Debra," she said, softly patting Elix on the arm. She then called toward the stairs, "Sarah! Come down here for a second! Noah's date is here!"

After a few seconds the young girl walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Elix, looking up at him curiously.

"Sarah, this is my friend, Elix," Puck introduced. "Elix, this is my sister, Sarah."

"It's very nice to meet you, Sarah," Elix said warmly, crouching down so he was level with the girl.

"You're really pretty. I like your hair," Sarah said shyly, smiling a bit.

"Thank you, sweetie! You're really pretty too," Elix responded.

"Can you read me a story later?" the girl asked.

"Of course! Just let me know when you're ready, okay?" Elix answered, smiling.

"Okay!" Sarah exclaimed, her earlier shyness clearly gone.

"Why don't you come help Mama set the table sweetie?" Debra asked the girl, ushering her into the kitchen and leaving the two males alone in the entrance hall. Puck immediately pulled Elix to him and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Puck's tongue swiped across Elix's bottom lip, requesting access. When Elix's lips parted, Puck took the opportunity to explore the shorter teen's mouth with his tongue.

Elix was the one to break the kiss. "Are you crazy?" he whispered. "Your mother and sister are in the next room!"

"That kinda makes it even hotter," Puck teased, winking at Elix.

"Dinner's ready, boys," Debra called from the kitchen.

Dinner went quickly, Debra and Elix easily finding things to talk about. Puck was shocked, and pleased, at how well they got along. Elix made sure to ask Sarah things to keep her in the conversation and Puck couldn't help but feel heart-warmed at how well things were going. After dinner Elix offered to do the dishes and Puck helped him.

"So, how do you like my family?" Puck asked as Elix handed him a dish to dry.

Elix smiled as he responded. "They're amazing! I absolutely love them," he said as he turned the faucet off after washing the last dish.

"We love you too!" Debra called from the living room, making both boys giggle.

Puck tossed the dish towel on the counter and grabbed Elix's hand. "Let's go to my room. We'll get a bit more privacy up there," he said as he led Elix upstairs. When they reached his room, he closed the door behind them and sat on the bed, bringing the blonde with him. He slowly pressed his lips to Elix's and ran his fingers through straight blonde hair. Lying on his back, he brought Elix on top of him and reached down to squeeze Elix's round ass through his skinny jeans while they continued to make out. '_Jesus, they're like pillows of heaven,_' he thought to himself.

As Elix laid on top of Puck, he could feel Puck's erection pressing against him through his jeans and he knew it was getting too hot and heavy. "Baby, I think we should cool down," he muttered against Puck's mouth, hoping he didn't upset the other boy.

"Why, baby?" Puck whined. "I'm so hard and you're so fucking hot."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm just not ready to go there yet," Elix apologized.

"Fair enough," Puck relented with a fake pout. "We can still cuddle and kiss, right?"

Elix laughed. "Of course," he said as he placed a sweet kiss on Puck's lips before resting his head on the jock's chest.

"Have you ever been serenaded, Elix?" Puck asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"No, why?" the cheerleader responded, a bit surprised at the random question.

"That's about to change," Puck said as he got up, grabbed his guitar from a corner of the room, and sat back down next to Elix. "I've had 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven stuck in my head for days and now I can finally get it out by singing it to one of the greatest people I know."

Elix blushed at Puck's compliment as the jock began singing.

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you  
_  
_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed_  
_But, I seem to be struck by you_  
_I want to make you move_  
_Because you're standing still_  
_If your body matches_  
_What your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_

_Well I'm not paralyzed_  
_But, I seem to be struck by you_  
_I want to make you move_  
_Because you're standing still_  
_If your body matches_  
_What your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_

_Not paralyzed_  
_But, I seem to be struck by you_  
_I want to make you move_  
_Because you're standing still_  
_If your body matches_  
_What your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_

Elix enthusiastically clapped as Puck finished his song. "I can't believe I've never heard you sing before. Your voice is so sexy," he said, leaning over and giving Puck a passionate kiss. Puck set the guitar aside and kissed Elix back, holding the Cheerio's hips with both his hands. Before he got too into the kiss, he wanted to make sure of something first.

"What time did your dad want you back?" Puck asked against Elix's lips.

"10:30."

"What time is it now?"

"9:48," Elix responded, looking at his phone.

"Damn. I guess I should probably get you back home," Puck said reluctantly. "I don't wanna piss him off."

Puck led Elix back downstairs where Debra and Sarah were waiting to wish him goodbye.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Debra. It was amazing," Elix said kindly while he hugged the woman.

"It was my pleasure, dear. Just remember, this door is always open for you. Come over whenever you feel like it," Debra replied, smiling broadly.

"Thank you. That really means a lot," Elix smiled, refusing to tear up at the woman's kindness even though he could feel tears forming.

"You never read me a story," Sarah complained from next to her mother.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Elix apologized, crouching down like he did earlier. "How about next time I read you two stories? Will that make up for it?"

Sarah nodded eagerly and gave a big hug. Puck said goodbye to his mother and sister, then escorted Elix out to his truck, helping the cheerleader in as usual. When they got back to Elix's house, the jock walked with Elix up to the front door. "So," he began, wrapping his arms around Elix's waist. "Since we've now had two dates that have gone extremely well, I have no shame in asking you this: will you let me officially be your boyfriend?"

Elix chuckled softly before nodding. "Of course I will," he said, softly kissing Puck on the mouth. "See you at school tomorrow," he said as he disappeared inside the house.

Puck was in a daze as he drove back home. He was finally dating Elix. It was official. When he walked through the door he saw his mother standing there expectantly.

"We're official," he said, unable to resist smiling.

"Oh _bubbala_, that's wonderful!" Debra exclaimed, giving Puck a huge hug. "I really think he's perfect one for you."

"I'm glad you like him, Mom. I'm gonna go to bed. Good night." Puck gave his mom a kiss on the cheek as he headed upstairs and got in bed. He was already anticipating seeing his boyfriend the next day.

* * *

Puck was beaming with pride as he escorted Elix everywhere he went the next day. They flaunted their new relationship to everybody by holding hands, kissing against lockers, and only leaving each other's sides for class. Puck basked in the jealous death glares he got from the football, baseball, and hockey players. The nerds and geeks that were jealous decided to avoid eye contact with Puck or Elix all together; they knew that if they stared at Elix too long, Puck would throw them in a dumpster and close the lid.

When they walked into Glee that afternoon holding hands, everyone stood and cheered, congratulating the new couple. When Mr. Schue walked in, he went to the white board and wrote "Dedications."

"We dedicate things to people close to us every day," Schue began. "Whether it's a greeting, a hug, a joke, or a song, we give things to a person intended for that person only. Sectionals are coming up and I want to take songs that are personal for us and our judges. This week I want you to perform a song that you want to dedicate to someone. It can be about friendships or romance or anything you want. You can perform as a solo or a duet and you can dedicate it to as many people as you want. Just make sure it's personal. Is there anybody that wants to go first?"

True to character, Rachel raised her hand immediately and stood to perform Foreigner's "I Want to Know What Love Is" for Finn. It seemed everybody was in a surprisingly good mood, since everyone applauded and cheered her on enthusiastically when she was done. When Schue asked if anyone else wanted to perform, Puck hesitantly stood and moved to the middle of the room.

"This is called 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton, and I want to dedicate it to my beautiful boyfriend," he said as he looked Elix directly in the eye, smirking slightly. As the piano played, he started singing, careful to change the pronouns so it matched.

_It's late in the evening; he's wondering what clothes to wear  
He puts on his make-up and brushes his long blonde hair  
And then he asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

Everyone started swaying with music, Elix trying not to blush. He failed since he was so flattered.

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful baby that's walking around with me  
And then he asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

_I feel wonderful because I see_  
_The love light in your eyes._  
_And the wonder of it all_  
_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

Puck walked up to Elix and grabbed onto his hand, looking the Cheerio dead in the eye as he sang the last verse.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head  
So I give him the car keys and he helps me to bed  
And then I tell him, as I turn out the light  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

The room erupted into cheers and applause, which quickly turned to wolf-whistles and sexual comments (thanks to Santana) when Elix pulled Puck into a deep, passionate kiss.

The next day went pretty much the same. When Schue asked who was performing that day, Brittany and Elix quickly stood up and grabbed a couple stools before sitting on them, facing Santana and Quinn.

"We wanna dedicate this song to our fellow Cheerios," Brittany introduced. "You two are our best friends and we love you. That's why we make a great foursome, but not in the dirty way. Even though you're not a dolphin, you're still awesome, Quinn," she added.

"This is called 'Chillin' With You' by Britney and Jamie Lynn Spears," Elix explained.

The guitar started and Brittany began singing, her voice filled with emotion.

_I laughed so much that I cried  
I danced so much till I was tired  
I drank some red wine  
Now I'm walking on the sky  
I had the time of my life  
And you know  
I, I'm feelin' alright  
'Cause I don't got to worry about a thing  
And you know  
I, I'm feelin' alright  
'Cause I don't got to worry about a thing_

_When I'm with you_  
_I'm chillin, I'm chillin_  
_When I'm with you_  
_I'm chillin, I'm chillin_  
_When I'm with you_  
_I'm chillin, I'm chillin_  
_I'm chill_

Elix took Jamie Lynn's verse, everybody clapping with the slow beat.

**I sang so loud that I smiled  
I made it worth my while  
I drank some white wine  
Now I'm walking on the sky  
I had the time of my life  
And you know  
I, I'm feelin' alright  
'Cause I don't got to worry about a thing  
And you know  
I, I'm feelin' alright  
'Cause I don't got to worry about a thing****When I'm with you  
I'm chillin, I'm chillin  
When I'm with you  
I'm chillin, I'm chillin  
When I'm with you  
I'm chillin, I'm chillin  
I'm chill**

_**Every day every day every day  
Chillin' with you**_

_**And you know**_  
_**I, I'm feelin' alright**_  
_**'Cause I don't got to worry about a thing**_  
_**And you know**_  
_**I, I'm feelin' alright**_  
_**'Cause I don't got to worry about a thing**_

_**When I'm with you  
I'm chillin, I'm chillin  
When I'm with you  
I'm chillin, I'm chillin  
When I'm with you  
I'm chillin, I'm chillin  
I'm chill**_

Everyone cheered at the end, Quinn and Santana getting up to hug their fellow Cheerios. Brittany went to sit back down while Elix stayed standing. "I'd also like to sing a song to my amazing boyfriend," he smiled while looking at Puck. "This is 'Legendary Lovers' by Katy Perry."

The music started and Elix started singing, keeping eye contact with Puck the whole time.

_Under a silver moon  
Tropical temperature  
I feel my lotus bloom  
Come closer  
I want your energy  
I want your aura  
You are my destiny  
My mantra_

_I never knew I could see something so clearly looking through my third eye_  
_Never knew karma could be so rewarding and bring me to your light_  
_Maybe this is the beginning of something so magical tonight (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Take me down to the river_  
_Underneath the blood-orange sun_  
_Say my name like a scripture_  
_Keep my heart beating like a drum_  
_Legendary lovers, we could be legendary_  
_La la la la la_  
_Legendary lovers, we should be legendary_  
_La la la la la_

_Go down in history_  
_Go down together_  
_Into infinity_  
_Forever_  
_Your Cleopatra_  
_Your blushing Juliet_  
_Anything for your love_  
_A ride or die_

_I never knew I could see something so clearly looking through my third eye_  
_Never knew karma could be so rewarding and bring me to your light_  
_Maybe this is the beginning of something so magical tonight (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Take me down to the river_  
_Underneath the blood-orange sun_  
_Say my name like a scripture_  
_Keep my heart beating like a drum_  
_Legendary lovers, we could be legendary_  
_La la la la la_  
_Legendary lovers, we should be legendary_  
_La la la la la_

_(Legendary lovers)_  
_(Legendary lovers)_  
_(Legendary lovers)_

_Oh, take me down to the river_  
_Underneath the blood-orange sun_  
_Say my name like a scripture_  
_Keep my heart beating like a drum_  
_Legendary lovers, we could be legendary (legendary)_  
_La la la la la_  
_Legendary lovers, we should be legendary (oh, take me down)_  
_La la la la la_

_Take me down to the river_  
_Underneath the blood-orange sun (underneath the sun)_  
_Say my name like a scripture_  
_Keep my heart beating like a drum (oh baby)_  
_Legendary lovers, we could be legendary_  
_La la la la la_  
_Legendary lovers, we should be legendary_  
_La la la la la_

_  
_As the song ended, Puck jumped up and crushed his lips to Elix's, ignoring Santana saying "Wanky."

* * *

"So, do you wanna hang out tonight?" Puck asked as he walked Elix to the gym for Cheerio practice.

"Sure. What do you wanna do?" Elix said, wrapping his arms around Puck's neck.

"I was thinking I'd pick you up near dark, then we could go have a picnic at the lake," Puck suggested proudly, happy that he came up with something romantic on his own.

"That sounds great. I can't wait," the blonde gushed, giving his boyfriend a goodbye kiss before disappearing into the gym.

Puck was in such a good mood that when he turned around and saw Jacob Ben Israel standing there staring at them, he didn't even want to throw the annoying boy in a dumpster. He just walked by him and happily headed to football practice.

**So, there you go! A looooot just happened, haha! Angsty chapters are ahead, so get your tissues ready! ;)**

**Let me know what you think in a review as well as ideas of things that could happen in the story! Everytime I hear from somebody I get all giddy and excited!**

**Songs Used:  
**If I Had You – Adam Lambert  
Paralyzer – Finger Eleven  
Wonderful Tonight – Eric Clapton  
Chillin' With You – Britney Spears feat. Jamie Lynn Spears  
Legendary Lovers – Katy Perry


	4. Confessions

**Here's Chapter 4! Angst awaits! ;)**

**Things are getting a bit smutty in this chapter. You have been warned!**

**WARNING: Mentions of murder, rape, and abuse. If these are triggers for you, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!**

"I didn't even know Lima had a lake," Elix thought aloud as Puck drove them to their destination.

Puck chuckled and responded, "Yeah, it's not so much a lake as it's a big pond."

"I bet it's romantic either way," Elix said, laughing.

When they reached the lake/pond, Puck got out of the truck, carrying the blanket and picnic basket as he found a spot in the grass; he was thankful there wasn't any wind, since it made setting up easier. After he got the blanket smoothed out, he brought Elix down with him, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Once Elix sat down, he unconsciously shivered in the cool fall air. Puck automatically took of his letterman jacket and wrapped it around the Cheerio's shoulders; Elix smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, sweetie. Are you sure you won't get cold?" he asked.

Puck shook his head. "No, I'm a stud. Studs don't get cold," he said, laughing slightly at how stupid it sounded.

"So, what did you make for us?" Elix asked, curious what Puck had packed in the basket.

"Well," the jock started, laughing nervously. "I came up with this idea on the spot without checking to see what I had at home, so we have strawberries, chocolate sauce, a Snickers bar, and Dr. Pepper."

"Nice and healthy. Glad I'm not watching my figure," Elix joked good-naturedly sending Puck a wink.

They ended up feeding each other chocolate-covered strawberries and attempting to mimic the "Lady and the Tramp" spaghetti scene with the Snickers bar, but they took too long and it ended up melting before they reached each other's lips. They broke into a laughing fit before they started making out, licking the melted chocolate off each other's faces. Puck lay on his back, bringing Elix on top of him.

"How can I ever thank you for being so thoughtful?" Elix whispered seductively into Puck's ear, causing the jock's groin to stir.

"I've got a couple ideas," Puck said back huskily.

Elix started kissing Puck's neck as the jock ran his hands along Elix's back. He was slow about running his hand under Elix's shirt, nervous about how the blonde would react. When Elix didn't object, Puck confidently moved his hands under Elix's shirt, feeling the soft, new skin. He left one hand on Elix's bare back and let his other hand go lower to grip the Cheerio's firm ass. Elix moaned at the contact as he went back up to kiss Puck's mouth.

"Well, I may not be ready to go all the way yet, but there may be something I can do," Elix whispered, smirking wickedly as he groped Puck's bulge through his jeans.

"What would that be?" Puck moaned after he found his voice.

Elix laughed softly. "Lay back and see," he teased as he unzipped Puck's pants and pulled out his impressive erection. The feeling of Elix's hand on his dick caused Puck to hiss in pleasure. It had been a while since someone else had touched him and it was worth the wait. Elix gave him a few teasing strokes and Puck tried to think of anything else so he wouldn't cum right then and there. He saw white as he felt Elix's tongue teasingly touch the head.

"Sweet Jewish Baby Jesus!" Puck called out, trying his hardest not to have an orgasm.

"You like that?" Elix asked, his voice thick with lust. All Puck could do was nod to encourage the blonde to continue. He even lost his ability to do that when he felt Elix's lips close around the first couple inches of his shaft.

'_Un-sexy thoughts, Puckerman. You are NOT going to explode this soon like you're a fucking virgin. Speaking of virgins, I doubt Elix really is one, because he seems VERY experienced in giving head. Holy shit, he's deepthroating me! Nobody's ever been able to get all of Puckzilla in their mouth! He must not have a gag reflex. Oh my Holy Sabbath, he's licking my balls. Why hasn't anybody ever done that for me before? It feels so fucking good. How the hell is he fitting both of them in his mouth? I guess he does have kind of a big mouth. I never noticed that before. Oh man, he's back to sucking. How is he so perfect at this? Does he even have teeth? Oh, I'm not gonna last much longer. Oh god, here it comes. I should probably warn him. Oh, fuck! Holy Jewish Jesus, he swallowed. Nobody's ever swallowed for me before. That was fucking amazing. Oh, he's kissing me. I should probably kiss back. That's polite, right?_'

"Was that okay?" Elix asked, whispering into Puck's ear.

"Okay?" the mohawked teen asked back. "That was the best blowjob ever! I think I blacked out there for a little bit."

"Good. I wanted to make it extra special for you," the blonde said quietly as he kissed Puck again. Then he became much more serious when he spoke again. "So I think there's a promise I have to keep since it's our third date."

Puck looked at his boyfriend in pure confusion. "Huh?"

"Remember on our first date when you asked me what happened to my mom and I said that I would tell you on our third date because I wasn't ready to talk about it? I'm ready now," Elix explained, holding Puck's hand. Puck gave him a reassuring smile in return. Then Elix began. "Well, when I was about 12, my mom, dad, and I were getting ready to go on a vacation. I don't know how or why, but the night before we were supposed to leave, we left the front door unlocked. My parents were with me in my room helping me pack, and suddenly some guy in all black and wearing a ski mask burst in and told us to shut up or he would shoot us. He tied us up and…he made my dad and me watch him rape and shoot my mom. Then he was about to do the same thing to me, but before he could touch me, some cops came rushing in and they arrested him. He never took off his ski mask, but I remember seeing his eyes. They were so full of hate and anger. Making eye contact with him was the scariest part of the whole thing. It made it seem even more real. Ever since then, my dad's been different. He became the alcoholic, overprotective guy that he is today. That's why I have trust issues and don't want to have sex until it feels right. I seem like a prude, but in reality I'm just scared."

Puck wasn't sure when he started crying. He was even more shocked that Elix's eyes were completely dry. "I can't believe I'm over here bawling my eyes out and you're not," Puck said with a small laugh.

Elix just shrugged. "I don't really cry over the past. It doesn't change anything."

Puck squeezed Elix's hand. "You are the most badass person I know. To go through something that horrible and still be as awesome of a person as you are is the ultimate badass-ness. I'm sorry that you had to go through anything like that. You didn't deserve it at all."

"Thank you, babe," Elix said back. "I'm sorry to bring our date down."

"Don't be silly," the jock reassured him. "Thank you for confiding something like that in me. People don't usually tell me personal stuff like that."

Elix responded by kissing him passionately. "You're the only person that I want to tell it to."

Puck felt his soul bursting with pride as he continued to kiss his boyfriend.

* * *

Something was off when Elix and Puck walked into school the next day. They were getting twice amount the usual stares; guys that were glaring at Puck with jealousy the day before were now fist-bumping him and winking at Elix as they walked by. They instantly turned when they heard someone behind them say "Wanky." They were met with a smirking Santana.

"Santana, why is everybody acting like they're high?" Elix asked, clearly irritated.

Santana handed him a newspaper. "The Muckraker came out today," she explained, continuing to grin. Elix felt all the color drain from his face as he saw what was on the front page. A very clear picture of Elix and Puck making out covered the whole paper with the headline:

"ELIX RISQUÉ AND NOAH PUCKERMAN GET X-RATED ON A PRIVATE DATE! TURN TO PAGE 8 FOR INFORMATION ON WHERE TO FIND THE NSFW PHOTOS!"

Elix frantically turned to page eight, hoping it was a hoax, and saw a website URL. He pulled out his phone and copied the address into his browser. "Please say this is a joke. Please say this isn't real," he kept saying to himself. Unfortunately, when the website opened there were at least ten perfectly clear photos of him giving Puck the blowjob from the previous night. His horror increased when he started reading the vulgar comments from the jocks below the pictures.

"I bet his ass is even better than that mouth."

"One of the hottest Cheerios ever. He might even be hotter than Santana."

"My dick's bigger than Puckerman's. Elix would be happier with me."

"I'm gonna pay Puck $500 to let me borrow Elix for one weekend."

"I guess Elix swallowed. I'd rather cum all over his hot face."

Elix couldn't read anymore. He was torn between murdering someone or jumping off the roof of the school. He noticed a footnote on the bottom of page eight of the Muckraker.

"BONUS: Elix's past is revealed! Find out what happened before he moved to Ohio on page 10!"

Elix felt a huge pang of anger in his stomach. "He listened to our entire conversation. Every word," he said heatedly. When he looked up at Puck, the only emotion visible in the jock's eyes was pure fury.

"That Jewfro is _so_ getting thrown into a dumpster today." He snarled.

"I have to get to class, but let me know if there's anything I can do," Santana offered sincerely as she walked away.

As Puck and Elix turned back around they noticed Jacob standing by himself at the end of the hall. Elix turned to his boyfriend and urged him away from the cause of the gossip.

"Why don't you go ahead to class? I'll take to him and ask him to fix this," Elix told him.

Puck shook his head and glared at Jacob. "Hell no. I'm going over and putting that prick where he belongs: in the garbage."

"Please, Noah?" Elix pleaded, giving Puck a small kiss on the lips to calm him down. "Let me handle this. If it gets out of control, then I'll let you know and you can do whatever you want to him."

"Fine," Puck relented. "Text me if you need anything."

"Ok baby," Elix said as Puck walked away. Then he headed for Jacob.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a second?" Elix asked sweetly, causing the shorter boy to rapidly turn around and face him, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Um, hi Elix. I'd love to talk but I'm late for class, so bye," he said, trying to run off before Elix grabbed his arm to stop him from going anywhere.

"This will just take a second," Elix said, trying to remain polite. "I need to you ask you to do something for me."

"W-w-what would th-that be?" Jacob stuttered. Elix scoffed at his efforts of trying to play it cool.

"You have to take those pictures off your blog," Elix replied, and it wasn't a request.

"I-I-I don't know wh-what you're t-t-talking about," Jacob weakly said, trying to escape once again, but Elix kept a firm grip on the shorter boy's arm.

"Don't give me that," Elix said shortly, quickly losing his patience. "You're going to take those photos off your blog. I don't want the entire school to see me give my boyfriend a blowjob. Do you have any idea how creepy this is?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Jacob apologized insincerely. "People are treating me differently now. A hockey player high-fived me. A football player hugged me and thanked me! They're actually paying me to get ones of you bent over and…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Elix threatened. "You _will_ take those pictures down or I'll unleash Puck on you. Think about it," he said menacingly before storming off. He didn't get very far before he came to a revolting realization. In every class he had, there were some of the jocks that left the comments on Jacob's blog. Even if he went to class, he knew that he would get hungry stares and maybe even some kind of sexual harassment. He decided to go to the only place he felt comfortable at the moment: Coach Sue's office.

"Coach, I need to ask you something," Elix said anxiously as he burst into the coach's office.

"Are you here to apologize for not only engaging in sexual activities with a man with a squirrel for hair, but for doing said sexual activities in public where anybody could see?" the woman asked, glaring at Elix.

The blonde blushed before speaking. "Yes and no. I don't regret doing it, but I do regret where I did it. I needed to ask for a favor," he said nervously, hoping that Coach Sue would help him.

"What do you want?" Sue sneered.

"I was wondering if I could stay in here today," Elix explained. "Guys that left disgusting comments on those pictures are in all my classes. I don't wanna be in the same room with them."

Sue's face softened as she looked down in thought. "I understand, Elix. You may stay in here for today. I'll speak to your teachers and make sure they excuse you from their classes," she said as she stood up and moved to leave the room. Before she disappeared, she added, "I will be having a talk with Coach Beiste about some of our football players. She won't be too pleased to hear that they've been harassing a Cheerio."

"Thank you, Coach Sue," Elix said sincerely. "I really appreciate this."

The coach nodded in acknowledgement before saying one more thing. "I really hope this has taught you a valuable lesson about where you should do certain things." When Elix nodded, she shot him what looked like a smile and headed down the hall.

Elix sighed in relief and pulled out his phone as he sat down in one of the chairs.

**To: Noah  
**_Coach Sue's letting me stay in her office today. I don't wanna around jocks and they're in all my classes._

**From: Noah  
**_I understand. Want me 2 come there during lunch?_

**To: Noah  
**_Yeah, that would be great. :) thank you, baby._

**From: Noah  
**_It's what I do Princess ;) Ur still gonna go to glee right?_

**To: Noah  
**_Probably. If everyone still likes me I might sing something to vent my frustration._

**From: Noah  
**_Everybody in there loves u. Even Rachels warming up 2 u :) Howd it go with Jewfro?_

**To: Noah  
**_Ugh, he's an ass. Feel free to throw him in as many dumpsters as you want._

**From: Noah  
**_What did he do? :(_

**To: Noah  
**_He basically told me he's not taking the pictures off his blog._

Elix decided to omit the fact that jocks were paying the muckraker to get more suggestive pictures. He knew that Puck would be outraged and Elix didn't want any of the school's athletes to be found dead.

**From: Noah  
**_What a fuckin dick. The teacher's threatening to take my phone so I gotta go. See u at lunch. And I'll meet you outside Sue's office after school so we can walk 2 glee together._

**To: Noah  
**_Ok, babe :) Love you_

Elix froze. He really hadn't meant to type that. He was instantly terrified that Puck would consider him too clingy and start avoiding him. His worry only grew when he didn't get a response for ten minutes.

**From: Noah  
**_Love u too :*_

Elix felt relief flood his body. He couldn't take the smile off his face all day.

* * *

The rest of the day went excruciatingly slow. Sue had done Elix the favor of getting his assignments from all his classes so the Cheerio wouldn't get bored, but even though he was busy, he just wanted to go somewhere and cuddle with Puck. He was thrilled when his boyfriend spent time with him during lunch, but was instantly saddened when Puck had to go back to class. He was nervous when school was over; he wasn't ready to be around the jocks, even if it was just long enough for him to walk to the choir room. When Puck showed up to escort him, the jock could tell his boyfriend was nervous.

"You okay, babe?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I guess," Elix shrugged. "I'm not really ready for the guys to look at me like a piece of meat and the girls to look at me like I'm the world's biggest slut."

"Nobody's gonna do that when I'm around," Puck said, giving Elix a reassuring kiss on the cheek. He held Elix's hand as they began the unusually long walk to the choir room. Elix could feel the eyes burning into him. He could feel the lustful stares and disgusted sneers, but a death glare from Puck scared off anyone that looked with want or judgement at Elix.

'_Those girls are such fucking hypocrites. Like they haven't ever given a blowjob before. Or are they jealous because I'm the one with Noah and they're not? I hate Lima, _Elix thought angrily to himself.

When they finally reached the choir room, Puck gave Elix's hand a squeeze of encouragement. "You ready, Princess?"

Elix sighed. "About as ready as I'll ever be," he said with a deep breath. Together, hand-in-hand, they walked into the choir room, where every other glee member had already arrived.

As Elix anticipated, as soon as he walked into the room every person, including Mr. Schue, turned to look at him. He was relieved to see that everyone was looking at him with sympathy or care, rather than disgust or hatred. Much to everyone's surprise, Rachel jumped from her seat and engulfed Elix in a crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry, Elix. Jacob is a disgusting person. If there's anything you need, please let me know," she said, smiling sincerely.

"Thank you, Rachel," he said back. "I really appreciate it."

"You'll be relieved to know that none of us even thought about looking at those photos, right guys?" Rachel said looking back. Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Kurt nodded in agreement. Finn, Mike, Artie, Sam, and Blaine stayed silent. "Right?" she repeated, almost threateningly. The guys that had stayed silent started murmuring "Sure, yeah."

Elix couldn't help but roll his eyes in amusement. "Thank you. All of you. I was scared you guys would shun me or something."

"We don't believe in shunning. It doesn't change the past," Kurt spoke up. "We believe in embracing everything that comes our way," he added, giving Elix a kind smile.

Elix took a seat next to Santana as Puck sat next to him when Mr. Schue finally spoke up.

"Ok, guys, I got too busy with getting ready for Sectionals to plan a lesson for today, so I'm making it a free day. Sing whatever comes from your heart."

"I have something, Mr. Schue," Elix offered. "It's actually pretty perfect for today."

"Let's hear it, then," Schue said enthusiastically.

Elix moved to the front of the room and smoothed out his Cheerio uniform in angst. "I'm singing 'Piece of Me' by Britney. It pretty much sums up my day." He looked up with his eyes closed and opened them when the music started.

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
I'm Miss bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
And you want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_  
_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Risqué Shameless_  
_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_  
_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'_  
_Tryin' and pissin' me off_  
_Well get in line with the paparazzi_  
_Who's flippin' me off_  
_Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc_  
_And end up settlin' in court_  
_Now are you sure you want a piece of me?_  
_I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'_  
_When getting the groceries, no, for real.._  
_Are you kidding me?_  
_No wonder there's panic in this industry_  
_I mean please..._  
_Do you want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Risqué Shameless  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_  
_Don't matter if I step on the scene_  
_Or sneak away to the Philippines_  
_They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine_  
_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_  
_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Risqué Shameless_  
_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_  
_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_  
_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Risqué Shameless_  
_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_  
_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

Elix felt loads better after getting those feelings off his chest. When Schue dismissed them, he proudly walked with Puck, no longer feeling the stares directed at him.

"I have to go to practice early, but I'll text you later, ok?" Puck told his boyfriend as they headed towards the gym.

"That's ok. I'm just gonna head home. I'm exhausted," Elix said back.

"Ok. Love you, baby," Puck said, giving Elix a romantic kiss.

"Love you too," the blonde replied as Puck walked away. As soon as he was out of sight things went downhill.

"Elix! Hey baby," David Karofsky called loudly, strutting towards Elix.

Elix cursed his bad luck internally before turning towards Karofsky and plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Hi, David. How are you?" he asked, trying feign interest.

"I'm pretty good. I saw your hot pictures," he said winking. Was that supposed to be a compliment? "Where are you headed, baby doll?"

"Yeah, let's just pretend those pictures never happened. And I'm going to my car, then I'm going home."

"Well, I don't have to go to football for a while. I'll walk you there," Dave said, not leaving much room for argument.

Knowing that Karofsky wouldn't take no for an answer, Elix nodded and said, "Ok. Cool."

As they started walking, Elix noticed that Karofsky was way too close for comfort. Every time he tried to increase the distance between them, Dave would simply move back in even closer.

"So, I still have about twenty minutes before I have to be at football. When we get to your car, wanna fool around in the backseat?" David asked in a way that, Elix guessed, was supposed to be seductive but just came off creepy.

"I have a boyfriend, Dave," Elix said adamantly, hoping Dave would let it go.

"I won't tell if you don't," Karofsky whispered in his ear, and before he knew it, Elix was pushed against the wall and Dave's mouth was covering his neck, giving him a hickey that would take a year's worth of concealer to hide.

"David! Get off me!" Elix screamed to no avail.

"Karofsky! What the hell?" someone screamed. As Elix turned, he was never happier to see Finn in his life.

"Hudson, beat it you're killing the mood," David said, while feeling Elix up.

"Karofsky, back off. He's taken," Finn said hostilely. It was the first time Elix had actually been scared of him.

"I'm not scared of you, Hudson. What are you gonna do?" David asked, leaving the blonde to get in Finn's face.

"You really want me to tell Puck that you're trying to make out with his boyfriend?" Finn threatened.

David paused for a second before muttering a quick "Fuck you" and storming off.

"Thank you, Finn," Elix finally spoke.

"That's what us gleeks do for each other," the quarterback said, giving Elix his signature half-smile. "You need an escort to your car so nobody else tries anything?"

Elix shook his head. "No, I think I'm okay. Thank you though." Before he left, he gave Finn a hug as thanks. When he could have sworn he felt Finn's hands go lower, he pulled away. "See you tomorrow," he said, before walking quickly to his car without looking back.

* * *

Puck hopped out of his truck and smoothed out his shirt. He grabbed the bouquet of red roses and headed towards Elix front door. He hoped an impromptu visit would score some bonus points with the old man and impress Elix. As he got closer to the door he heard something. It sounded like shouting. Really angry shouting. He figured now wasn't the best time and headed back to his truck. As he did, he noticed a person on the tree to the side of the house. He looked up and saw none other than Jacob Ben Israel on the top branch, staring into a window while holding a camera. Puck kicked the trunk of the tree and would have laughed at Jacob's terrified expression if he wasn't so pissed. He pointed to the ground, signaling Jacob to climb down. The other boy obeyed.

When Jacob reached the ground, Puck grabbed him by the shirt and spoke lowly so nobody could overhear. "If I ever catch you outside Elix's house again, I will throw you in a dumpster and throw all the trash on top of you so you'll never get out. Understood?"

Jacob nodded his head vigorously and Puck released him; Jacob ran down the street and disappeared out of sight. Puck assumed that the window Jacob was looking into belonged to Elix's bedroom, so he decided to climb the tree and surprise Elix. Plus, Elix's dad sounded pissed and he didn't want to upset the man further. When he got high enough to see in the window, the sight of what was happening in the house made his stomach clench unpleasantly and his vision to turn red from fury.

**Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me! I'm going to try and post Chapter 5 later this week, so you all won't have to wait long to find out what's happening!**

**As usual, feel free to share your thoughts with me or tell me what you'd like to see during this story in a review! See you guys in about a week!**


	5. You're Home

**I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long! I just want to answer a question that a guest reviewer had before we jump into the story: I did change the lyrics in the Britney Spears songs from "Britney" to "Risqué" on purpose. I did that because I felt that Elix would personalize the songs to make them seem like they were coming directly from him! I hope that answers your question! Enjoy!**

**M rating for this chapter! I give you smut! ;)**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of abuse and thoughts of suicide.**

_When he got high enough to see in the window, the sight of what was happening in the house made his stomach clench unpleasantly and his vision to turn red from fury._

Elix's father had his back to the window, so Puck couldn't make out what he was saying, but what he saw was sickening. Elix was lying on the floor, his eyes closed. His father was above him, punching him, slapping him, scratching him, and saying things to him in a tone of pure hatred. The scariest part was the fact that Elix wasn't doing anything. He wasn't crying, screaming, or fighting back. For a moment, Puck was terrified that the blonde wasn't even breathing. Puck felt this huge protective streak that wanted to jump into the room and tackle the man; make him pay for causing harm to such a kind and gentle person. But he couldn't. He was so angry, he couldn't even remember how to move.

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours, Elix's father stood up, kicked his son swiftly in the ribs, and stumbled out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Puck stayed completely still for a moment; finally, he saw Elix open his eyes and he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. As he looked into Elix's eyes, even through the window, he noticed they were so devoid of life and laughter and all the things that made Elix who he was. Puck couldn't believe that the blonde's eyes were dry. How was he not crying? Elix slowly stood up and moved to his bed, sitting down and staring at the floor.

When Puck regained the ability to move, he lightly rapped on the window, hoping Elix's father didn't hear. Elix looked up in fear, his eyes wide when he saw who was there. He carefully made his way to the window, limping slightly, and silently opened it.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered sharply, looking back towards his bedroom door occasionally to make sure his dad wasn't coming.

"I came to see you," Puck whispered back, handing Elix the now-crushed flowers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Elix lied. "Thank you for the flowers, but you really shouldn't be here."

"Talk to me, Elix. You don't have to be strong all the time. You can tell me what's going on," Puck said softly, he voice laced with concern.

Elix took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine, come in," he said as he set the flowers on his desk and sat on his bed while Puck climbed through the window. As Puck sat on the bed next to Elix, he noticed a large hickey on the blonde's neck.

"Did I do that?" he asked, pointing to the dark mark.

"I wish," Elix scoffed quietly.

Puck felt jealously surge through him. "Then who the hell did it?"

Elix hesitated before speaking. "After you left for football practice today, Karofsky showed up and started to walk to my car with me, and then he pushed me up against a wall and tried to make out with me. It probably would have been worse if Finn hadn't showed up and scared him off. I'd never been so happy to see Finn than in that moment."

"I'm so sorry, Elix. I shouldn't have left your side. It's all my fault. I knew someone would try some shit like that," Puck apologized profusely, but Elix silenced him with a soft kiss.

"It's not your fault, baby. It's Karofsky's. He's a pig," Elix assured him.

"So is that what upset your dad so much?" Puck asked quietly.

Elix shook his head. "No, he didn't even notice it. He just gets kinda aggressive when he's drunk."

"Well, how often does he get drunk?" Puck asked, not sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"Every night," Elix whispered, almost inaudibly.

Puck kissed his boyfriend again and squeezed his hand tight. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too."

Their lazy kisses quickly turned more passionate and soon they were laying side-by-side, making out. When Elix suddenly got up, Noah whined at the abrupt loss of contact. "I'll be right back. I just need to make sure my dad's asleep."

He was only gone for a couple moments before he came back in the room and locked the door. He gave Puck a thumb-up, signaling that his father was asleep, as he lowered himself back onto the bed into Puck's arms. Elix firmly pressed his lips against Puck's as the muscular boy pulled him close. As Elix thought about his boyfriend being there when he needed him the most, he wondered if Puck knew that something was happening. He wondered what drew Puck to his house at that particular time. He couldn't help but feel that fate brought Puck here to him, as corny as that sounded. At that moment, he realized he wanted to show Puck how much he trusted and loved him.

"Noah," Elix whispered in his ear. "I'm ready."

"Ready for what, baby?" Puck asked, looking at his boyfriend quizzically.

"I'm ready for you to make me yours. I want to show you how much I love you and trust you," Elix responded, looking Puck directly in the eye.

Puck hesitated. "Are you sure, babe? Isn't it a little soon after what happened today?" Puck surprised himself at his hesitation to bang Elix. It was what he had wanted to begin with. Besides, Puck never turned down an opportunity for some ass. However, while all Puck wanted was sex, Noah cared deeply for his boyfriend and wanted his first time to be the best moment of his life.

Elix shook his head. "It's not like we're in public. Besides, even if more pictures did turn up, it's not like people haven't seen it. But this isn't about them. It's about us. I'm ready to give myself to you."

"I didn't make you feel pressured, did I?" Puck asked, hoping he hadn't forced Elix into this. "I just want you to be absolutely sure."

"I'm absolutely sure," Elix said smiling as he started kissing Puck again. Puck stopped his interjections and climbed on top of Elix, continuing to kiss him passionately. He slowly slid the Cheerio's T-shirt up, moving down to kiss newly exposed tanned skin. He kissed Elix's toned abs and chest, latching himself onto the blonde's left nipple and causing Elix to writhe beneath him in pleasure. He pulled off to remove Elix's shirt, while also discarding his own, and tossing them into a pile on the floor. He moaned slightly as he felt Elix's fingers running over his muscular torso. Puck looked down hungrily at the voluptuous body below him as he slowly unbuttoned the blonde's skinny jeans. When he pulled them down his erection became even harder at the sight of the red lace panties that his boyfriend was wearing.

"So that's what they bought for you," Puck said teasingly, smirking slightly.

Elix laughed. "Santana was right. I have more confidence when I wear them."

Puck pulled his boyfriends pants and socks completely off before bending down and kissing the smooth tan skin of Elix's inner thighs. Elix spread his legs further apart to give the jock more room to continue his teasing; Puck quickly came to the conclusion that Elix's flexibility played a big part in him being an awesome cheerleader. Puck licked long stripes along Elix's legs until he whispered in Elix's ear, "Turn over, baby."

Elix obeyed, turning over onto his stomach so Puck could admire his round, nearly-nude ass; Elix's butt was too big for the panties to cover much of anything. Puck slowly reached to grab Elix's bum and nearly came in his pants when he did. It was the softest, yet firmest thing he'd ever felt in his life. He grabbed the waistband of the Cheerio's underwear and slowly pulled them down, revealing Elix's ass in all its glory; Puck couldn't stop himself from drooling at the sight. He leant down to press soft kisses against, extracting soft moans from the blonde. He wet his middle finger, and then slowly inserted it into Elix's tight entrance; both of them moaned at the sensation. Puck moved his finger around until he finally hit the spot to cause Elix to moan in ecstasy. He hit the spot over and over again, making the blonde melt in pleasure. With one hand, Puck deftly removed his pants and boxers, moaning at the feeling of his dick being free, as he added another finger to Elix's ass.

"Noah, I need you inside me now," Elix whispered. Puck looked up from Elix's butt long enough to look in the blonde's eyes; he felt himself harden even more at the intense need in his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes. He pulled his fingers out and bent down to give Elix's entrance a few light kisses before reaching over into his pants pocket. He grabbed the small bottle of lube from the pocket (it never hurt to be prepared), but cursed when he realized he forgot to bring a condom.

"What's wrong, babe?" Elix asked, rolling over onto his side.

"I forgot a condom," Puck muttered, realizing that they may not be able to go all the way that night. He turned when he felt Elix's hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need one," Elix said quietly, and Puck could tell in his eyes that he was being honest. "I want to feel you, all of you, inside me for my first time. I trust you."

"Are you sure, baby?" Puck asked, hoping Elix didn't feel pressured.

Elix just smiled back seductively. "I'm positive. Now let's wake Puck Junior back up," he whispered as he bent down and took Puck's semi-hard dick in his mouth.

Puck leaned his head back in euphoria and closed his eyes, moaning softly. Damn, Elix was good with his mouth. Once Puck was able to think properly again, he opened the lube bottle and coated two of his fingers in the slippery substance. He tossed the bottle aside and reached across Elix to finger the Cheerio's hole once again. Even with the lube, Puck couldn't believe how tight and warm he was; he could feel his balls starting to pull up from the blonde's oral talents, and the only place he wanted to cum was Elix's tight ass.

"You ready for me to be inside you, babe?" Puck asked, his voice low with lust. Elix nodded as he lay on his back, Puck putting Elix's ankles on his shoulders. The jock carefully lined his dick up with Elix's entrance before slowly pushing until the head popped in. Elix sharply inhaled in pain as Puck froze, waiting for the blonde to adjust to the foreign feeling. After a couple minutes Elix nodded, urging Puck to continue. Inch by inch the football player slowly continued moving his dick further into the cheerleader's channel; he bit his lips to keep from moaning as Elix's tight heat enveloped his dick perfectly. When he finally bottomed out, completely encased in Elix's ass, he paused and waited for a sign from Elix that he could continue.

"Please," the younger teen whispered and Puck smirked at the lust and want in his voice. Puck slowly pulled out until only the head was inside before sharply thrusting back in, pounding Elix's prostate, and making the blonde whimper in need. "God, you're so big," the blonde whispered.

"You like that, baby? Do you like the way my big cock feels inside you?" Puck asked, going harder and deeper into Elix with every thrust.

"Oh…god…yes…more." Puck was proud of the fact that Elix was unable to form a coherent sentence.

"You feel so good on my dick, Elix. You're so tight and hot," the jock whispered, pistoning his hips, feeling his balls slap against Elix's ass with every thrust. He could feel himself about to cum, and this time there was no stopping him. They came together, whispering each other's names, and holding onto each other for dear life. When Puck made to pull out, Elix stopped him.

"Just a little longer, please. I love the feeling of you inside me," he asked, almost begged, and Noah thought his heart would burst from his chest at the love in Elix's voice.

"Sure thing, babe. Anything you want," Puck whispered, leaning down to kiss Elix. After a few moments of stillness, Puck finally pulled out and lay down next to Elix, pulling the blonde into his arms and bringing the blanket over them both. "Hey baby? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Noah. What is it?" Elix asked, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Why tonight? What made tonight the night you wanted to…lose it?" Puck said, wording his question carefully. It was so unlike him to question why someone wanted to have sex with him, but for some reason, the question was burning in his mind.

Elix pulled off of his lover enough to where he could look Puck in the eyes. "Well, tonight I'd had enough. After the Muckraker situation and my dad hitting me every night, I was sick of it. Tonight was the first night that I seriously considered ending it all; but right before I got up to go swallow a bottle of prescription pills, you knocked on my window. As soon as I looked into your eyes, I knew I couldn't go through with it. You saved my life, Noah, and I was ready to give you the most important part of me. I wanted to show you how much I love you."

Puck couldn't believe what he just heard. If he hadn't come to see Elix that night, he could have lost one of the most important people in his life. He silently thanked fate for making him climb that tree and look in Elix's window. He pulled Elix into a heart-melting kiss and stroked his boyfriend's soft hair. "I love you so much, Elix. I'll always be here for you."

"I know," Elix whispered.

Puck suddenly looked nervous. "Should I leave so your dad doesn't see my truck in the driveway?"

Elix shook his head. "No, he stays asleep until after I leave every morning. We'll be fine," he said with a reassuring smile. Puck just nodded before they both fell into a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

*THREE WEEKS LATER*

"I don't get this movie," Puck said for the millionth time. They were cuddled on Puck's couch after school watching _Moulin Rouge!_. Debra was still at work and Sarah was at a friend's house, so they had the place to themselves. Elix was shocked when Puck had told him that he hadn't seen the legendary movie, so when they saw it was playing, Elix jumped at the opportunity to introduce Puck to "a classic."

"What's not to get?" Elix asked, slightly annoyed with his boyfriend's constant interruptions.

"If that Christian dude and that Satine chick really love each other, why don't they tell the Duke to shove it and run away together?" Puck asked, and Elix was thankful that he at least remembered the characters' names.

"The Moulin Rouge is her home. Zidler and the girls are her family. Besides, the Duke is offering to make her famous and give her everything she's ever dreamed of. It's not easy to say no to that. She loves Christian, but she also wants to be a star," Elix explained.

Puck didn't look convinced. "I still don't see why she has to do the Duke. Can't she just lie and say she's a blushing virgin and wants to wait until marriage?"

"She's a prostitute. He knows she's not a virgin."

"Wait, she's a hooker? When did that happen? How do you know that?"

"She's been one the whole time. She said so herself. All of the girls are."

"When did she say that?"

"When she and Christian were on the roof, she said she was a courtesan."

"Oh, that's what that means?"

"Yes, now shush. 'Come What May' is about to come on and it's one of my favorite songs."

They sat in silence for the song, Elix's grin making Puck smile a bit as well. When the song was over, Elix's smile suddenly disappeared and he ran from the room covering his mouth. Puck heard the bathroom door slam shut and the awful sound of Elix violently vomiting. He immediately got up and followed Elix into the bathroom, rubbing the blonde's back as he emptied the contents of stomach. "Are you okay?" the older teen finally asked when he was sure Elix had finished. "How long as this been going on?"

Elix shrugged. "It's just been the last few days. I'm sure it's just a stomach bug. I'll be fine."

Puck wasn't buying it. "If you're not better by the weekend, I'm taking you to the doctor."

"Fine, you big baby," Elix joked, rolling his eyes. "I'll be better by then, though."

* * *

He didn't get better by then. If anything, he actually got worse. He was regularly running to the bathroom to get sick, and certain foods seemed to cause it more than others. He got dark bags under his eyes and Puck sure if Elix wasn't getting enough sleep, or if his dad was continuing to hit him. Both scenarios made Puck angry and he realized his knuckles were turning white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel as he and Elix drove to the doctor's office.

"I still don't think this was necessary. The doctor's just going to say that I have the flu and that all I need are rest, relaxation, and a hot guy to cuddle with," Elix said, giving Puck a flirtatious look.

"Then at least I'll be able to relax, knowing that there's nothing seriously wrong with my boyfriend," Puck countered, looking at Elix with a serious expression.

The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence. When they got to the doctor's office, Elix signed in and sat with Puck in the nearly empty waiting room. After about ten minutes, they were called back, where they measured Elix's height and weight, as well as taking his blood pressure and a blood sample. It was a long hour before the doctor walked in with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Risqué. My name's Dr. Richards," he introduced, shaking Elix's hand and turning to Puck.

"That's my boyfriend, Noah," Elix explained.

"It's nice to meet you, Noah. Now Elix, what symptoms have you been having?"

"Basically, I've just been nauseous. I spend most of the morning and some of the afternoon throwing up. Smelling certain things makes it worse. Like, I used to love coffee, but now the smell of it makes me want to throw up. Also, I've noticed that I've been getting dizzy repeatedly and I've been peeing a lot more frequently than usual."

"I see. How long has this been going on?" Dr. Richards asked, writing things on his notepad.

"About a week," Elix answered.

Dr. Richards continued to write. After a moment he paused and looked up at Elix with a serious expression. "I'm about to ask you a few personal questions, but you have to be completely honest with me." When Elix nodded his understanding, he continued. "Have you had anal sex in the past month?"

Elix nodded, feeling a blush grow. What did that have to do with anything?

"And were you the penetrator or the one being penetrated?" Dr. Richards asked, no judgment in his tone.

"I was the one being penetrated," Elix said shyly.

"Elix, have you ever heard of the Seahorse Gene?" Dr. Richards asked. When Elix shook his head, the doctor began to explain. "The Seahorse Gene is a very rare gene that occurs in males that are exposed to abnormally high levels of estrogen while in the womb. Elix, in the blood sample we took from you, we found quite a few traces of the Seahorse Gene. The Seahorse Gene allows males to become pregnant."

Elix started to put two and two together and looked at the doctor in disbelief. "Wait, are you saying that I…?" he couldn't finish his thought.

"You're pregnant, Elix. You're four weeks along," the doctor said, leaving no room for argument.

Elix looked at Noah and was somewhat relieved to see that there wasn't a look of disgust or anger on his face; there was only a look of confusion. Noah turned to look back at him and Elix was shocked by what came out of the jock's mouth.

"Are you going to keep it?" Puck asked softly, almost pleadingly.

Elix thought for a minute. He was in no position to raise a child. He wasn't sure he could properly provide for this baby, either financially or emotionally. The child deserved to be in a home that was capable of giving it everything it desired. However, he knew that as soon as he held his and Puck's newborn baby boy or girl, he'd never be able to let go. He looked into Puck's eyes and smiled slightly at the hope in them.

"Yeah, I think I am," he said, smiling as Puck's face lit up in happiness. The jock pulled him into a crushing hug.

"I promise I'll be there for you all the way. I wanna help in every way I can," Puck said, before pulling Elix into a deep kiss.

"I know, Noah. Thank you so much."

Dr. Richards, momentarily forgotten, spoke up again. "Since you're going to keep the baby, I'm going to refer you to a colleague of mine. She's an obstetrician and one of the nicest people I know. She can do a lot more for you than I can." Dr. Richards started writing on a small business card. "This is her building's address. I'll give her a call and set up an appointment for you for next weekend," he said, handing Elix the business card.

Elix nodded his gratitude as Puck spoke. "What should I do?"

Dr. Richards thought for a moment before giving him an amused look. "Look after your boyfriend, agree with everything he says, and in an unprofessional manner of speaking, brace yourself for the longest eight months of your life."

* * *

"So what should we do now?" Puck asked as they pulled out of the hospital's parking lot.

Elix looked over at his boyfriend. "We have to tell your mom and my dad. We should probably tell your mom first."

"Why is that?" Puck asked.

"Because for some reason, I think she'll take it better."

When they finally pulled into Puck's driveway, there was nervous tension all around them. They had no idea how Debra would take this news, but they were praying that it would go well. As they walked into the house, Debra greeted them from inside the kitchen.

"Hey Ma, can we talk to you for a sec?" Puck asked, clearly nervous about the conversation they were going to have.

"Of course, dear. Let me just set the stove to simmer and I'll be right there," she responded. Puck and Elix sat next to each other at the dining room table as Debra sat across from them. She was clearly concerned at the anxious looks on their faces. "What's going on, guys? Are you alright?"

Puck urged Elix to explain. Taking a deep breath the blonde finally talked. "Debra, have you ever heard of the Seahorse Gene?" When Debra shook her head, Elix proceeded to tell her the doctor's explanation of it. When he finished, he looked in her eyes, expecting to see disgust or hatred. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised to see pride and excitement.

"I'm having a grandbaby!" Debra called, leaping up and pulling Elix into a warm hug. "I'm so glad you're officially part of the family now! I was so scared the person carrying my grandchild would be some _nafka_, but I'm so relieved it's you!"

"Ma!" Puck called out at his mother's rambling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _bubbala_. I'm just excited! Elix, have you told your father yet?" Debra asked, giving Elix a typical motherly look.

"Not yet," Elix admitted. "We were just about to go do that."

"That's good," Debra said. "But first we have to tell Sarah! Sarah, can you come down for a second?" she called up the stairs excitedly. Within a minute Sarah was hurrying down the stairs. She looked up at her mom quizzically while Debra explained the situation to her. "You're going to be an auntie, dear! Elix is having a baby!"

Sarah's eyes got wide as saucers and she jumped into Elix's arms and hugged him. Elix was pleasantly surprised that Sarah didn't even question the phenomenon of a male having a baby. '_Gotta love a child's innocence_,' he thought to himself.

Eventually Puck and Elix made it back to the truck and were preparing themselves for the more difficult conversation. When they reached Elix's house, Puck looked at the boy carrying his baby and, for the first time, Elix looked scared. "Hey," Puck grabbed the blonde's hand. "Whatever happens, it's going to be okay. I'll always be here for you."

Elix smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks babe. Let's get this over with."

Elix led Puck into the house and they found Elix's father watching some football game in his armchair. Elix's voice sounded weak as he talked. "Hey Daddy, we need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Elix?" his father asked, turning to face them and his eyes turning cold as he saw Puck standing there; Puck made sure he gave the man a similar look.

Elix sat on the couch, Puck sitting next to him, and took a deep breath. "Daddy, have you ever heard of the Seahorse Gene?" His father shook his head and narrowed his eyes, so Elix decided to make his description short. "It's a gene that allows men to get pregnant. I have the gene and…I'm pregnant." He looked up at his dad's unreadable expression and swallowed hard. "I know this shocking, but I could really use your support."

Elix's father's expression then turned to anger and he spoke venomously. "I'm giving you an hour to get whatever you need and get the hell out of my house."

"Dad, this is your unborn grandchild!" Elix snapped, standing up and glaring at his father. "It's the only one you're going to have and you really don't want to be a part of his or her life?"

His father rose too and moved toward his son, his hand clenching into a fist. Puck stood and ushered Elix away from his dad. "Come on, baby. Let's go get everything you need," he said, sending a deadly glare toward the father. Within twenty minutes Elix was carrying two large boxes out of his house for the last time. "Hey babe," Puck asked, handing Elix the keys. "Why don't you go warm the truck up? I need to do something really fast." Elix nodded solemnly and headed for the truck. Puck went to find Elix's father, finding him standing in the kitchen with a beer. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Puck spat angrily.

"Excuse me?" he sneered.

"You just kicked your son out when he needed you the most. You've never been there for him. You're a fucking horrible parent," Puck said, his voice rising.

"That _creature_ is not my son," the man growled. "He's a disgusting freak of nature."

Puck couldn't stop himself. He sent a fist flying into the other man's face and sending him to the ground unconscious. '_I'll be proud of myself later_,' he thought, shocked that just one punch knocked the huge man out. He walked to his truck and sent Elix a reassuring smile when he climbed in. Elix gave him a small smile back, but it was the only emotion that played on his face during the drive back to Puck's house.

Debra was waiting for them outside the house when Puck pulled up. He got the boxes from the back of the truck as Elix walked towards the house. Debra gave the blonde a knowing look before he suddenly collapsed in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Puck's heart shattered when he realized that this was the first time he'd ever seen his boyfriend cry.

"I'm gonna go put these boxes in my room," he muttered as he walked away to give the other two a moment alone.

Debra nodded at him as she continued to console the crying teen. Puck tried not to tear up as he heard his mother whispering to Elix, "It's okay, _bubbala_. You're home now. It's okay."

* * *

Elix really didn't want to go to school the next day, mainly because they had agreed to tell the Glee members about the pregnancy. He wasn't sure how everyone would react. So when he and Puck were standing in front of the rest of Glee, with everyone's eyes seemingly gazing into their souls, Elix was predictably nervous.

"Alright guys, listen up," Mr. Schue announced. "Elix and Puck have an announcement they want to make. Go ahead guys," he said, moving to sit in one of the chairs.

Elix hesitated. "Okay, well, first of all, have any of you heard of the Seahorse Gene?" Everyone shook their heads and Elix rolled his eyes as he began to explain it for what felt like the hundredth time. By the end of his explanation, everyone was looking at him with pride, excitement, and joy. Except Brittany, who was looking relieved.

"I told you guys they would have gay-babies," she said, causing everyone to smile even more.

"So, Elix, you said you had something you wanted to perform today?" Mr. Schue asked after the excited chatter had died down.

"Um, yeah, it's called 'The Art of Letting Go.' It's by Mariah Carey and I'm kinda singing it about my dad. He forced me to let go and it sucks," he added, his smile completely gone. Puck gave him a kiss on the cheek and, as the music started, took a seat next to Finn, who quietly congratulated him on the pregnancy.

Elix's voice was raw with emotion as he sang and it didn't take long for the women and Kurt to start crying.

_I'm making a statement of my own opinion  
Just a brief little reminder to help myself remember  
I no longer live in your dominion (no, no, no, ooh)  
You're just trifling, nothing more than a liability  
Gotta lay all your possessions  
Outside the kitchen window right now_

_Letting go, letting go ain't easy  
Oh, it's just exceedingly hurtful  
'Cause somebody you used to know  
It's flinging your world around  
And they watch, as you're falling down, down, down  
Falling down, baby_

_Evidently your words were merely lies  
Reverberating in my ears  
And the echo won't subside  
There's a deep deep loss of hope  
And the anger burns in me  
I hope you don't get no ideas 'bout re-uniting baby  
'Cause that's the last thing I truly need  
Your audacity is too much to be believed, so  
Go to MiMi on your contacts, press delete_

_Letting go ain't easy  
Oh, it's just exceedingly hurtful  
'Cause somebody you used to know  
Is flinging your world around  
And they watch, as you're falling down, down  
Down, down_

_Baby letting go, baby letting go  
Ain't easy, easy  
Baby letting go, baby letting go (woah)  
Ain't easy,  
Ain't easy_

_Baby letting go, it ain't easy_  
_'Cause somebody you used to know_  
_It's flinging your world around_  
_And you know what?_  
_They watch as you're falling, as you're falling_  
_Down_  
_It ain't easy baby_

Everyone stood up to applaud. Elix had never sounded more personal and Puck was amazed how, once again, Elix was one of the only people in the room that wasn't crying. As the Cheerio came to sit by him, he had a sudden inspiration.

"Uh, Schue, I have something too, if that's okay."

The teacher smiled and nodded his head. "Go for it, Puck."

Puck sat on the stool in the middle of the room and looked at Elix. "I know you've been through so much in the past couple days. I just want you to know that no matter what, I'll be here for you and this song expresses it better than my words can. I love you, Elix, and you don't have to be strong all the time. I can be strong for you sometimes."

The music for Coldplay's "Fix You" started, and as everyone recognized the song, most of them started crying again. Elix looked at him with a serious expression, almost determined not to break down.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

Elix had tried so hard not to cry. He hadn't wanted to let that wall down. He felt Santana's hand on his shoulder, and as everyone in the room sang the next part of the song directly to him, he couldn't hold it in anymore. With his face in his hand, five years of pent-up anger, depression, and frustration came out.

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

A finger on his chin made Elix look up into Puck's eyes. Puck had him stand up as the jock wrapped his arms around Elix's waist as he sang the final part of the song.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

"I love you so much, Elix."

"I love you too, Noah. More than anything."

**Don't worry guys! This isn't the end! Chapter 6 will have lots of things happening! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update ASAP!**

**P.S. In this story, Quinn had Finn's baby. They'll talk about it more in Chapter 6 when Elix needs pregnancy advice!**

**Songs Used:  
**The Art of Letting Go – Mariah Carey  
Fix You - Coldplay


	6. Trust

**Chapter 6! This chapter kinda wrote itself, but I hope you all like it!**

Elix was anxious as he and Puck walked into the obstetrician's building. He knew when he walked into a room full of pregnant women, he would get nothing but judgmental stares. When they walked into the waiting room, he was pleased that he got mainly curious looks, albeit there were a few of disgust.

Elix walked over and signed himself in before taking a seat next to Puck. The older teen wrapped an arm around Elix protectively, as if daring someone to say anything. He looked at Elix, who looked extremely tense, and kissed him on the cheek. "You're doing a good job so far, babe," he whispered, stroking the blonde's hair softly.

Elix offered him a weak smile. "Thank you," he whispered. "I'm just tired of people looking at me like a circus freak. Plus, who knows how everyone at school will react. I'm not gonna lie; I'm scared."

"Who gives a damn what they think? We have each other and that's all that matters."

Before Elix could respond, the nurse called them back. As they waited in the exam room, Puck grabbed Elix's hand and squeezed it lightly to calm the other boy. It didn't work. Elix jumped a bit as the door opened and a young doctor stepped in, smiling warmly at the two boys.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm Dr. Sanders, and I'll be your obstetrician throughout this pregnancy." She then gestured towards Elix. "Since you're the one sitting on the exam table, I assume you're the one that's carrying the baby." When Elix nodded, she continued as she smiled again. "Excellent. During this visit I'm going to explain how your pregnancy will work, and then I'll try to answer all the questions you both have. Does that sound okay?" When the teens both said yes, the doctor began her explanation.

"Well, your first trimester is going to mainly consist of the baby's development and growth with arms, legs and organs. The second trimester is probably the most important. That's when we'll learn what the baby's sex is, you two will want to start talking to him or her around that time so he or she can become familiar with your voices, and it's when you'll really begin to show. The third trimester proves to be the most difficult for most patients. You'll start getting contractions, heartburn, cramps, and all that other fun stuff. However, I guarantee it will be worth it when you hold your newborn son or daughter in your arms for the first time."

Elix felt himself get misty-eyed at the thought. He turned to look at Puck, who was gazing at him intently, and shot him a smile as the doctor continued speaking.

"Now, there are some differences between male and female pregnancies. For instance, male pregnancies tend to move along faster than the female counterparts. Whereas females' are nine months, mens' generally tend to be only about six months long. So while there are usually three months in a trimester, yours will only have two months. I guess, we could call them 'bimesters,'" she said, chuckling softly. "Now, Elix, there is a 50-50 chance that during your pregnancy, you will grow small breasts that will produce breast milk. If you choose to breast-feed the baby, you will be more than able to. On the flip side, if you would rather not, the milk will dry up and your chest will soon return back to normal. Okay, I know I just hurled a lot of information at you, so I will try to answer any questions you may have," she finished, sitting down and looking at the boys expectantly.

"How much weight am I going to gain?" Elix asked, sounding annoyed at the thought of gaining weight.

"Well, since you're at a healthy, fit weight, the optimal amount would be 25-35 pounds," the doctor offered.

"Is sex during pregnancy okay?" Puck asked, sounding hopeful.

"Noah!" Elix exclaimed as his cheeks turned crimson. Dr. Sanders gave him an amused smile.

"As long as you both are on the mood, I say go for it," she said sweetly. "Make sure you're careful, though. Use protection and be gentle."

Shooting Puck another glare, Elix decided to change the subject. "I've heard of people talking about Lamaze classes. What are they?"

"They're classes to improve your confidence in being in labor. They'll teach you how to cope with pain and relax in general. Couples usually take them together so it may even be a bonding moment for you."

The two boys looked at each other lovingly, Elix's annoyance gone. '_Yep, mood swings are kickin' in_,' Puck thought to himself. He enjoyed having his manhood where it was, so he didn't dare say it out loud.

"Is there anything else you guys needed to ask me?" the doctor asked.

Elix shook his head. "No, I think that's everything."

Dr. Sanders began to write on her notepad. "Excellent! I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins. They're basically pills that will help you get all the nutrients you need to maintain a healthy pregnancy. You can pick them up at the pharmacy of your choice. I will see you in two weeks for your first ultrasound," she said, giving Elix a warm hug and nodding at Noah before leaving the room.

* * *

As Elix had feared, the entire school knew about his pregnancy the next day. He walked in by himself to looks of shock and pity from most of the girls. Some guys continued to make lewd comments to him, but Elix ignored them. He wasn't inside for long before Jacob Ben Israel ran up to him, microphone in hand.

"Elix, is it true that you're pregnant?" the annoying boy asked.

"Leave me alone," Elix snapped, walking past Jacob and clearly not in the mood to deal with annoying people. Jacob followed him, continuing to ask questions as he sped to keep up with Elix.

"Do you think you'll get kicked off the Cheerios when you start getting fat?"

"Go away," Elix said, quickly losing patience.

"Do you regret the baby being Noah Puckerman's?"

That was it. Elix lost all the tolerance he had. "Listen Jewfro," he said icily, turning to advance on Jacob and cornering him against a wall. The shorter boy's eyes were wide with fear as Elix continued talking. "You've made me uncomfortable since I moved here, you ruined my reputation by posting pictures of me giving my boyfriend a blowjob on your blog, and you tried to get naked photos of me by sitting outside my window. I swear to God, if you ever come near me with a microphone, camera, or any other kind of recorder, I or my boyfriend will shove them somewhere so private, that you'll have to have a surgeon get them out. To answer your question, I'm extremely happy to be having Noah Puckerman's baby. He's going to make a terrific father. Now stay away from me or I'll get a restraining order. Do you understand me?"

The boy nodded weakly before running off. Elix turned to see Puck walking toward him, clearly agitated. "So, so far sixteen guys have congratulated me and three guys have asked for your views on abortion," the mohawked boy vented, wrapping an arm around Elix's shoulders and leading the blonde to his first class.

"Pigs," Elix grumbled. He thought about something and stopped walking.

"What's wrong babe?" Puck asked, surprised by Elix suddenly stopping.

"We need to talk to Coach Sue. I know she scares you, but I need you there."

Puck scoffed, putting on his best confident face. "She doesn't scare me. I'm a badass."

Elix looked at him perceptively. "You may be a badass, but she still scares you."

"Okay, she kinda scares me," Puck relented, laughing softly and leading them to the cheerleading coach's office.

"Coach? Are you free to talk for a second?" Elix asked quietly when they reached the office, gently knocking on the doorframe.

"Come in," Sue said coldly. Elix led Puck into the office with him, holding onto his hand tightly.

"Coach Sue, there's something I need to tell you," Elix said cautiously while Sue glared at Puck. "I wanted to tell you before anybody else could. Coach, I'm pregnant. I have something called a Seahorse Gene that allows males to get pregnant. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. I just hope you don't hate me."

Sue got up and walked slowly over to the two teens. She shocked both of them by pulling Elix into a surprisingly kind hug. "I don't hate you. I'm here for anything you need." She then turned to Puck. "If you do anything to hurt Goldilocks over here, I will hunt you down, pull your intestines out through your chest, and make you watch as I jump-rope with them." She then turned back to Elix. "Let me know if there's anything you need. Now get the hell out of my office."

Puck didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Elix's hand again and practically ran out of the office. "Holy mother of hell, she scares me," the jock said when Coach Sue was out of earshot.

* * *

Elix had just gotten home and was already bored. He had skipped Cheerios practice because he wasn't feeling up to it; with Puck at football practice, Sarah still at school, and Debra at work, he was getting bored fast. He figured he would go ahead and start on dinner to make Debra's night easier. He was about halfway done and Puck was due home soon when the phone rang. Elix set the stove to simmer and hurried to answer it.

"Puckerman residence, Elix speaking," the blonde said politely.

A seductive female voice spoke, making Elix's skin crawl. "_Hello, Elix. Is Noah there?_"

Elix swallowed hard before answering. "No, he's not. May I take a message?"

"_Tell him that Mrs. Johnson called. I'm looking forward to our appointment this weekend for him to…clean my pool. I love when he does it. He's so…thorough_," the woman slurred her speech. Elix was pretty sure this woman was drunk, but it didn't make his blood boil any less. He was fuming as she continued speaking. "_By the way, who are you?_"

"I'm Elix, Noah's life partner and the person that's carrying his child," Elix stated, purposely sounding as bitchy as he could.

"_Oh, another one?_" the woman said, chuckling softly; Elix was seeing red. "_It's so hard to keep up with people like you. I'm sure half the babies in this town belong to him. It's odd, though. He never mentioned a 'life partner' as you put it when I spoke to him last weekend. I guess you slipped his mind._" The woman laughed wickedly. "_Anyway, just tell him I called. It was nice talking to you, Elix._" The line went dead.

Elix was beyond furious. He threw the phone across the room, not caring when it shattered against the wall. He stood there for a moment, and thinking about what he had just heard. Noah had spoken to this woman. He never told her about his lover or his unborn child. Was Noah planning on leaving him? Elix wouldn't be surprised if he was. Everyone else he cared about left him, so it was just a matter of time before Puck did too. Elix cursed his naiveté as he headed back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

He was chopping carrots as he heard the front door open and close. "Baby, I'm home!" Noah called out. Elix chuckled humorlessly at how domestic they seemed. He could feel the presence as the other man entered the room; Elix subconsciously increased his grip on the knife. He forced himself to loosen his grip as he felt Puck wrap his muscular arms around the blonde's slim waist from behind, kissing the side of Elix's neck. "Dinner smells good. What made you wanna do this?"

"Don't touch me," Elix said coldly. "You stink from football practice. Go take a shower."

"Okay?" Puck asked, confused at his boyfriend's hostility. "Is everything alright, babe?"

Elix went back to chopping carrots, still refusing to turn towards Noah. "Mrs. Johnson called. She's looking forward to you cleaning her pool this weekend. I also found out that when you talked to her, you forgot to mention the fact that you are dating someone who also happens to be carrying your child. Then she informed me that that's not the first time it's happened with you."

Puck was shocked. He remembered Mrs. Johnson. She was some drunken MILF that called frequently to talk about conversations they never had. He only cleaned her pool once a few months ago. She had tried to seduce him, but as he was dating Kurt at the time, Puck had said no. Mrs. Johnson didn't seem to realize that they had never had sex, since she frequently called to ask when he would be back to do it again. Puck was livid at the deranged middle-aged woman for calling, talking to, and possibly insulting his boyfriend. God knows what else she said to him.

"Baby, she's crazy. I cleaned her pool once and she started stalking me after that. I didn't talk to her last weekend and I'm not going to see her this weekend," Puck said, hoping Elix would see his sincerity.

"Bullshit," Elix grumbled, still not turning around.

"I'm telling the truth, sweetie. I would never-" Elix's palm smacked against his cheek so hard that he saw stars. He couldn't believe that Elix had just slapped the shit out of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Puck asked loudly.

"You're going to cheat on me with some disgusting desperate housewife! That's what's fucking wrong with me!" Elix shouted, storming out of the room. Puck sighed in exasperation as he heard the front door slam and Elix's car drive off.

* * *

Puck had a restless night. He had spent all of the previous evening practicing what he wanted to say to Elix. He wasn't sure how he could convince the younger man that he was telling the truth. He was hoping it was just the hormones. He was so used to sleeping with Elix in his arms, that the bed had felt cold and lonely, making it impossible to sleep. As Puck walked into school the next morning, he groaned as he saw Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Kurt walking toward him, their bitch glares slightly frightening.

"Puckerman, we need to talk to you," Santana said, stopping in front of Puck with the other three behind her, hands on their hips.

"I'm not in the mood, Santana," Puck shot back irritably.

_Smack! _Santana's palm connected with his left cheek. _Smack! _Brittany slapped his right cheek. _Smack! _Quinn smacked his left cheek. _Smack, smack!_ Kurt slapped both.

"Are you people serious? What the fuck?"Puck yelled in agitation and pain.

"That's for planning to cheat on Elix," Quinn snapped. "We Cheerios stick together."

"Plus, I just really wanted to slap you," Kurt interjected.

"I wasn't planning to cheat on him!" Puck shouted. "What did he tell you?"

Santana glared at him before answering. "Well, when he showed up at my house yesterday, bawling his eyes out, he mentioned getting a call from some old lady that wanted you to fuck her. When Elix tried to tell her who he was, she basically said that he doesn't mean much to you."

"And he believed that shit?" Puck asked, hurt. He really thought Elix trusted him more than that.

"He's pregnant, Puck!" Quinn cried. "He's extremely vulnerable right now. His hormones are going crazy, his father pretty much abandoned him, and he knows about your reputation. It's no surprise he has trust issues."

"The bitch that called him is crazy. She's obsessed with me and calls all the time, talking about conversations we've never had," Puck explained. "He's the only one for me. I don't know how to make him believe me, though."

"Well, he's still pretty pissed," Santana said, directing her attention to her nails. "But I can tell he already misses you. I'm sure you guy's will go back to being nauseatingly happy by the end of the day."

Before Puck could respond, the other four had already left. The rest of the day went by excruciatingly slow. Puck didn't see Elix once. They didn't share any classes other than Glee, but Puck always waited in certain areas to walk Elix to his classes. Puck still waited for Elix that day, but when the blonde never showed, Puck walked off feeling hurt and dejected. He understood why Elix was angry, but he couldn't but feel disappointed that Elix seemed to not trust him. He was contemplating ditching Glee for the day and just heading straight home to get wasted, but he realized that this would be the only time he could see Elix. He braced himself and walked into the choir room, relieved to see that Elix was there. His happiness was short-lived as he saw Santana and Brittany on either side of his boyfriend. Quinn was sitting in front of him and Kurt was sitting behind him, effectively cutting off any chance that Puck could speak to Elix alone. He wondered if they did this of their own accord or if Elix had requested it. He grumbled as he sat with Finn, Sam, and Mike, all of whom were looking curiously at the Cheerios on the other side of the room.

"Dude, what did you do to piss him off so much?" Finn asked, chuckling slightly.

Puck glared at him. "Fuck off. I don't wanna talk about it."

Finn held his hands up in surrender as Schue walked in. "Okay guys, Sectionals are this weekend, so we have a very important lesson this week."

Elix quietly interrupted. "Mr. Schue, before you get started, can I do something? I need to get some stuff out."

Schue nodded, clearly not thrilled about being interrupted. Elix moved to the middle of the room, sitting on the stool there, and keeping his head down. "This is Cher Lloyd's 'Beautiful People," he mumbled, almost inaudibly. As he started singing, he looked up at Puck, his eyes filled with hurt and grief. It shattered Puck's heart.

_It's my last big breath what you want me to do?  
When you act all cool like you already knew  
That I'll be stuck here cold just waiting it through  
Till your heart starts beating for that somebody new  
You know that it's true_

_'Cause it's beautiful people like you  
Who get whatever they want  
And it's beautiful people like you  
Who suck the life right outta my heart  
And it's beautiful people like you  
Who make me cry  
'Cause nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you_  
_  
_Puck wasn't sure what to think. As a tear slid down the blonde's cheek, Puck saw a mixture of emotions in his eyes. There was hurt, shame, anger, and even fear. Puck wondered what Elix could possibly be scared of, but he decided that no matter what it was, he would protect Elix from it.

_It's a wicked game that you're making me play  
Where I crawl back home as you're walking away  
And it's all quite clear what you want me to say  
But you'll be so long gone if I ask you to stay  
You know that it's true_

_'Cause it's beautiful people like you_  
_Who get whatever they want_  
_And it's beautiful people like you_  
_Who suck the life right outta my heart_  
_And it's beautiful people like you_  
_Who make me cry_  
_'Cause nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you_

_It's my last big breath what you want me to do?_  
_When you act all cool like you already knew_

_'Cause it's beautiful people like you_  
_Who get whatever they want_  
_And it's beautiful people like you_  
_Who suck the life right outta my heart_  
_And it's beautiful people like you_  
_Who make me cry_  
_'Cause nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you_  
_Nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you_  
_As you_

Without hesitation, Puck instantly stood up and ran to embrace Elix, the smaller man clutching onto him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Puck whispered. "I promise that I would never cheat on you."

Elix nodded, kissing Puck deeply. "I know. I'm sorry too. I guess I was just feeling insecure. I shouldn't have just stormed out like that."

"I love you, Elix."

"I love you too, Noah."

"God, you guys are so gay!" Santana exclaimed as she jokingly rolled her eyes. Puck and Elix ignored her as they sat down while Schue moved to the front of the room.

"Ok, guys, so as I was saying, Sectionals are this weekend. We have a great group number, but we have yet to choose a great duet. So, that's gonna be your assignment this week. You're gonna draw a name, and that will be your duet partner. The duet that I like best will be the one we use in Sectionals, and the duet singers will also win a dinner for two at Breadstix, on me."

Everyone cheered until Schue brought out the hat with their names.

"Oh and I don't want you doing a duet with the person you're dating. If you draw your boyfriend or girlfriend's name, put it back and draw again."

He first went to Artie, who drew Mercedes. Sam drew Santana, Brittany drew Quinn, and Kurt drew Rachel, and Tina drew Puck. The hat came to Finn. He reached in and grabbed one of the pieces of paper; his facial expression was unreadable, but turned into a goofy smile as he read the name.

"Elix," he said, turning to the blonde and giving him a smile that made Puck grit his teeth in irritation. When Finn winked at Elix, Puck automatically wrapped an arm around the cheerleader's shoulders and pulled him closer protectively. He glared Finn down and when the jock finally looked away from Elix and noticed, his eyes got wide and he turned away quickly, as if Puck's glare was physically hurting him. Puck's annoyance only increased when Finn walked over to them.

"Hey Elix, I have a bunch of ideas for this duet. Do you wanna come over later and talk about them?" Finn asked, blatantly checking Elix out.

The blonde was completely oblivious to Finn's stare and just smiled at him. "Sure, Finn! That sounds cool!"

"I'm looking forward to it," Finn said back before turning to Puck, giving him an almost challenging smirk, and leaving the room. Puck was sure that if he was a cartoon character, smoke would be coming out of his ears.

**Drama is ahead! Let me know what you think as well as ideas for the plot!**


	7. Operation: Revenge On Rachel Berry

**Chapter 7! Ready for some drama? ;)**

**For the Finn/Elix and Tina/Puck duets:**

_Italics – Finn/Tina  
_Underlined – Elix/Puck  
_Both – Finn and Elix/Tina and Puck_

"Okay, so I have a few ideas for songs we could do for the duet. I'll run them by you and then you can pick one if you want." When Elix nodded his agreement, Finn continued. "Ok, so I was thinking either 'Tik Tik Boom' by Britney Spears, 'Get Stoned' by Hinder, 'LoveGame' by Lady Gaga, and 'Adore You' by Miley Cyrus," he said, scrolling through his iPod.

Elix thought for a moment. "Um, let's go with 'Adore You.' It's the only one that's really school-appropriate. Plus, I can sing it to Noah and you can sing it to Rachel." Finn automatically looked annoyed.

"Yeah, sure, that'll work," he said shortly. "So what do you think we should do for our choreography?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could keep it minimal. Dancing isn't really your thing, and I'm constantly dizzy and unstable, so it would be best if our choreography wasn't complicated," Elix said matter-of-factly. "Maybe we could just sit on stools and sing to the audience."

"That's so boring, though," Finn complained. "Come on, stand up. I have an idea," he said excitedly, standing up and urging Elix to do the same. Elix reluctantly stood and moved to stand in front of Finn.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Okay, well turn around," Finn said, turning Elix to face the other way. The jock moved directly behind Elix and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist; he either didn't feel the Cheerio tense up, or he chose to ignore it. "This song has a great swaying beat. We could just stand here like this and sway together," he said, demonstrating with Elix as they moved to the music.

"Um, Finn?" Elix asked nervously as he could have sworn he felt a bulge brushing against his ass.

"Yeah babe?" Finn whispered, starting to kiss Elix's neck, holding on tightly when the Cheerio tried to push away.

"What are you doing?" Elix was clearly annoyed by both the football player's inappropriate actions and the fact that he was too weak and fatigued to push Finn away.

"Practicing," Finn mumbled against Elix's neck, running his large hands down the Cheerio's small figure before resting on his firm ass. Elix took that moment to get out of Finn's grip, leaving the jock looking disappointed.

Elix glared at the larger man as he spoke. "Finn, what the hell? I'm dating your best friend and having his baby. If he knew you tried that, he would kill both of us."

Finn shook his head as if snapping out of a trance. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, Elix. I don't know why I did that. You're just really hot and I couldn't help myself." The jock looked at Elix sheepishly and shot him an apologetic smile.

Elix took a deep breath. It was impossible to stay mad at Finn and that just irritated the blonde further. "Listen, Finn. You're really awesome, but I'm in love with Noah and you need to respect that. Plus, Rachel would be pissed if she knew what just happened."

"I know. I'm really sorry," Finn apologized again. "It won't happen again. I promise. It's just that with Puck gushing about you all the time and Rachel complaining about you just as much, I hear about you a lot and I guess you're just in my thoughts a lot. I really hope that doesn't come off as creepy."

Elix started to feel pissed off, and this time it wasn't just the hormones. "Back up, Finn. Rachel complains about me a lot?" When Finn nodded, the cheerleader just started to feel angrier. "What does she say?"

Finn shrugged. "She's basically just said that you wish you had her talent, you use your sex appeal to get whatever you want, and you deserved to get pregnant for sleeping with the first guy you dated since moving here." As Finn noticed the rage in Elix's eyes and facial expression, he realized that he may have said too much. "I probably shouldn't have said all that. I upset you, didn't I? Sorry, I'm kinda emotionally retarded sometimes," he said, nervously scratching his neck.

Elix's mind was reeling. '_She really thinks that I wish I had her talent? That's cute. I'm just as talented as she is, if not more. And how dare she say anything negative about my pregnancy. It may not be ideal, but I'm excited. Noah's excited. We're both looking forward to taking this huge step together. I really try to be a nice person, but I will not allow someone to talk shit on me or my loved ones. She's not getting away with this. Congratulations, Rachel Berry. You just won yourself a brand-new worst enemy._'

"Finn, you're right," the blonde finally said calmly, causing the jock to look at him nervously.

"I-I-I am? About wh-what?" he stuttered out anxiously.

"Sitting on stools while we sing is extremely boring. Let's spice it up a bit," he said suggestively.

* * *

After two grueling hours of coming up with raunchy dance moves that would go with the song, but not get them expelled, Elix and Finn had called it a night and agreed to perfect it the next day. As Elix got home and walked through the front door, he saw Noah and Sarah sitting at the dining room table, Noah helping her with homework, while Debra was preparing dinner.

"Hey, Noah, can I talk to you for a second?" Elix asked quietly. He was nervous about how Puck would react to his plan of getting back at Rachel.

Noah told his sister he'd be back and walked into the living room with Elix, joining him on the couch. "So how did your practice with Finn go?" Puck tried to ask casually, but the jealous tone in his voice was obvious.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Elix said nervously, barely making eye contact with Puck.

Noah looked furious. "He tried something with you, didn't he? I swear I'm going to crack his fucking skull open!" the jock screamed, standing up and attempting to leave the house and kill his best friend before Elix grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to sit on the couch.

"Baby, calm down. It's nothing like that," the blonde said soothingly, rubbing circles on Noah's back until the larger man calmed down. When he was sure Puck wouldn't blow up again, Elix started to explain. "While I was there, Finn told me that Rachel had been talking shit about me, like really harsh stuff. I'll tell you what she said another time, but the point is, it really upset me. So, in order to get back at her, my duet with Finn is going to be a little…provocative. I know it's petty or whatever, but I don't care. I just wanted to tell you because I don't want you to think we're trying to be sneaky or do this behind your back."

Puck looked at his boyfriend thoughtfully for a few moments before nodding slightly. "I understand, babe. I'm not exactly thrilled about it, and if Finn tries anything overly sexual, I'll break his nose, but I understand. Thanks for telling me," he said pulling Elix into a warm hug.

"I love you," Elix whispered, kissing Puck on the cheek.

"I love you too, Princess," Noah whispered back.

The rest of the evening passed without incident. After taking a shower together (sadly for Puck it was sex-less) the lovers were so exhausted that they were unconscious the second their heads hit the pillows. The next morning, Elix's anger towards Rachel was renewed and he started plotting other ways to get back at her. He knew that a lot of his anger was coming from his hormones and mood swings, but he couldn't care less. His mother once told him that nobody treated a Risqué with disrespect and anyone that did deserved anything that came at them. The more Elix thought about, the more he wondered what happened to him. He used to be so warm and caring. If he saw anybody that was upset, he went out of his way to cheer them up, even if he didn't know them. Nowadays he was bitter, irritable, and fed up with nearly everyone.

As he got out of bed to get dressed, careful not to wake up Noah, he got out his Cheerios uniform. He hadn't worn it in a few days since he was too exhausted to go to practice, but he decided to wear it that day. Whenever he wore that outfit, he felt confident and people treated him with more respect. As he put it on, he was relieved that it still fit even though it was a bit snug. He hadn't started to gain much weight yet, so he figured he may as well wear it while he can. He pulled his hair into the signature Cheerio-high-ponytail before he moved to the bathroom to start on his make-up. As he looked at the abundant cosmetic products on the bathroom counter, he contemplated what look he should go for. He decided on a large amount of black eyeliner, deep red blush, and thick mascara in addition to his usual concealer and foundation. The overall look was exceptionally seductive without looking like a prostitute. As he went back into the bedroom, he saw Noah was up, dressed, and unashamedly checking him out.

"Damn, babe! Getting back into the Cheerio outfit? You know, we never got to roleplay with you wearing that," he said, wagging his eyebrows and causing Elix to roll his eyes.

"And it's going to be a long time before we do. _If_ we ever do," he added, turning his back to Noah to gather his things.

"Oh, come on baby," Puck whined playfully, coming up behind Elix and wrapping his hands around the Cheerio's waist. "Just a quickie? We need to have dirty, raunchy, monkey sex while you're still skinny."

Elix rolled his eyes. "Since you're okay with me flirting with Finn to get back at Rachel, I'll pretend you didn't say that. Maybe later," he said shooting Puck a wink.

When they walked into school, Elix instantly noticed Finn and Rachel standing at Finn's locker. The jock was looking flustered as Rachel droned on and on about something that revolved around her; she clearly either didn't notice Finn's exasperated expression or she didn't care. Elix smirked to himself. If Rachel thought he was a total bitch (Finn had divulged that additional information the previous day), then that's exactly what he would be. Operation Revenge On Rachel was officially beginning.

"Hey babe, I'll see you soon," Elix said as Puck kissed him on the cheek and headed to class. Elix strutted over to Finn and Rachel, bitch-smirk firmly in place. "Hey Finn," he said flirtatiously as he leaned against the lockers next to Finn, interrupting Rachel in the middle of whatever she was ranting about. The brunette diva was clearly not pleased with being interrupted.

"Hey Elix. What's up?" Finn asked, smiling at the blonde and openly checking him out to irk Rachel.

"I was just coming to talk to one of my favorite guys," Elix said, twirling his ponytail with one finger while his other hand rested on Finn's bicep. "Oh, somebody's been working out," he said seductively as he squeezed the bicep.

Finn blushed and laughed. "Yeah, a little bit. Thanks for noticing."

"Oh, hi Rachel," Elix said with fake cheer as if noticing her presence for the first time. "I love the dress you're wearing today. I think my great-grandmother wore something like it to her prom. Everybody thought it was out of style, but she didn't care what they thought. Apparently, neither do you. That's admirable," he said, with a fake smile. Rachel glared at Finn when he started cracking up. Elix almost felt bad when he saw the hurt in her eyes, but the new vindictive streak in him remembered what she had said about him, instantly making him remember the task at hand.

"I-I…well, y-you…I," Rachel was at a loss for words and Elix honestly preferred it that way.

"So, Finn, I'll see you tonight when we practice our…_duet?_" Elix said the last word with as seductively as possible while giving Rachel a harsh look out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, can't wait," Finn smiled genuinely.

"See you then," the blonde said, smiling and blowing Finn a kiss as he walked away proudly.

* * *

"Okay, guys," Schue started. "Today Elix and Finn are performing their duet, then we'll run the group number." The teacher moved to the side of the room as Finn and Elix took his place in the center.

Elix was the one to speak. "Originally we were going to do 'Adore You,' but we had a change of heart and decided to perform '23' by Mike Will Made It, Miley Cyrus, Wiz Khalifa, and Juicy J. We know it's not the most appropriate song, but we just couldn't resist," the cheerleader said, winking at Puck and glaring at Rachel. Elix pressed play on the CD player and the music began. When Elix started singing (well, "rapping" was a more appropriate term) and the hip-hop beat started, Puck knew that when Elix described their performance as "provocative" a few days ago, it was an understatement.

I'm in the club high on Purp with some shades on  
Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on  
In the club high on Purp with some shades on  
Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on  
_J's on my feet_  
_J's on my feet  
J's on my feet  
So get like me_  
_J's on my feet_  
_J's on my feet  
J's on my feet  
So get like me_

Elix stripped off his Cheerio uniform to reveal a red jersey cut to right above his toned abs. He figured that since he won't have them much longer, he may as well flaunt them while he could. He also had on white booty shorts with "23" printed in red across the butt.

Finn stayed in his regular clothes, and for that, Puck was grateful.

I be in the club  
Standing on the couch  
In them Wolf Greys  
Like it's my house  
Drinking out the bottle  
I got no respect  
Looking like a model  
Who just got a check  
I back it up  
Cause I don't give a fuck  
Elix glared at Rachel. If you a lame, that's a shame  
You can't hang with us  
I'm MC Hammer fly  
You can't touch  
J's so fly  
I should work at Flight Club

Elix pushed Finn to sit in a chair behind him and proceeded to give him a lap dance. It was so intense that it made the one he did during his performance of "Womanizer" look G-rated. Puck looked over at the fuming Rachel, and had to admit that it was funny to see the diva so irritated, especially after what she said about Elix.

Put on my J's and dance the whole night away  
I'm naughty by nature like I'm hip-hop hooray  
My hands in the sky, I wave 'em from side to side  
My feet on the floor, I'm 'bout to turn up now

Elix climbed off Finn and, to the guys' pleasure and girls' shock, started twerking against Finn in classic Miley-fashion.

I'm in the club high on Purp with some shades on  
Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on  
In the club high on Purp with some shades on  
Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on  
_J's on my feet_  
_J's on my feet  
J's on my feet  
So get like me_  
_J's on my feet_  
_J's on my feet  
J's on my feet  
So get like me_

_I be rockin' J's or_  
_I be rockin' Taylors_  
_I got lots of flavors,_  
_My kick game is major_  
_More kicks than the players, call me up I'm scorin'_  
_Hit it like a free throw, tongue out like I'm Jordan_  
_Smiley, Miley, come swing the thing right by me_  
_Got a joint if you wanna get stoned, got choppers if they wanna try me_  
_Pro athlete I'm not no wannabe_  
_Waitress asked how many bottles? I said 23_

Put on my J's and dance the whole night away  
I'm naughty by nature like I'm hip-hop hooray  
My hands in the sky, I wave 'em from side to side  
My feet on the floor, I'm 'bout to turn up now

I'm in the club high on Purp with some shades on  
Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on  
In the club high on Purp with some shades on  
Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on  
_J's on my feet_  
_J's on my feet  
J's on my feet  
So get like me_  
_J's on my feet_  
_J's on my feet  
J's on my feet  
So get like me_

_I stay showin' out, my kick game is a beast_  
_I got thirty pair of J's that ain't even been released_  
_Flu game 12's, Space Jam 11's_  
_On the hypebeast sick, they gon' need a paramedic_  
_Turn up, turn up, turn up, I get trippy, I stay live_  
_All this purple in my cup, match them grape 5's_  
_I'm so high, I got three bitches that go bi_  
_I'm so fly, I'm gettin' head like a blowdryer_

Put on my J's and dance the whole night away  
I'm naughty by nature like I'm hip-hop hooray  
My hands in the sky, I wave 'em from side to side  
My feet on the floor, I'm 'bout to turn up now

I'm in the club high on Purp with some shades on  
Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on  
In the club high on Purp with some shades on  
Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on  
_J's on my feet_  
_J's on my feet  
J's on my feet  
So get like me_  
_J's on my feet_  
_J's on my feet  
J's on my feet  
So get like me  
_  
The guys in the room gave the performers a standing ovation while the girls, with exception of Santana and Brittany who were cheering with the guys, sat there in surprise. Elix took his seat next to Puck as Schue, looking particularly embarrassed, stood at the front of the room, seemingly at a loss for words.

"That…uh…I…that was really inappropriate, guys. To be honest, I'm a little disappointed in both of you," the teacher said, trying to sound stern. Elix and Finn simply shrugged as Schue launched into some speech about what's appropriate for school. Elix didn't care that Schuester didn't like it; it was worth it to see Rachel's pissed off expression. The blonde chuckled to himself as he saw that the brunette diva was making an obvious refusal to talk to Finn. He was a little glad to see that Rachel was even pettier than he was. Elix jumped a bit when he felt Puck's breath on his neck as his boyfriend whispered in his ear.

"Do you realize how sexy that was?" the jock whispered. "I want you to feel what you did to me." Puck took ahold of Elix's hand and brought it underneath the letterman jacket laying in his lap to rub the hand over his denim-covered erection. Elix smiled to himself at his boyfriend's arousal. "I want to fuck you so bad," Puck continued, stifling a moan when Elix squeezed him through his pants.

Elix smiled as he whispered back. "I convinced Sarah to go to a friend's house after school today and your mom's probably working late again. After football and Cheerios practice, we should have the house to ourselves for most of the night."

Puck somehow got even harder at the thought. He whispered to Elix again and shocked himself at how husky with lust his voice became. "I can't wait to feel your tight ass stretching on my huge dick. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk the rest of the week." Puck was insanely turned on by whispering these things to Elix in a room full of people, where anyone who was listening could overhear them. Elix removed his hand from underneath the letterman jacket and Puck tried not to whine at the loss of contact.

"You better not be making promises you can't keep," Elix teased. "I hope I won't have to get my dildo out to fully satisfy me." Puck's erection was about to burst through his pants and he was already ready for football practice to be over.

* * *

They barely made it through the front door before Puck and Elix were heavily making out and shedding their clothes. Elix pushed Puck against the wall, surprising the jock with his strength, and dropped to his knees. Tonight was not about romance or tenderness. Tonight was about getting off as soon and as many times as possible.

Elix made quick work of Puck's belt and zipper and quickly pulled out the football player's leaking boner. Elix looked up at Puck seductively and the jock nearly came at the sultry gleam in Elix's eyes. Elix thought about teasing Puck with tentative licks to his cock, but decided against it. He instantly deepthroated the jock's erection, causing Puck to cry out in pleasure. He laced his fingers through Elix's hair and held his head still while he fucked the cheerleader's mouth. Elix was moaning in ecstasy, sending vibrations throughout Puck's dick and making the larger man quickly lose control. When he felt his balls tighten up, he pulled his dick out of Elix's mouth; he wasn't ready for it to be over yet. He pulled Elix up to his feet and pulled his boyfriend into a searing kiss.

"Get on the couch and bend over, baby," Puck commanded, his voice thick with lust. Elix took off the rest of his clothes and obeyed, biting his lower lip and sending Puck a "come hither" look. Puck didn't need to be told twice. After getting rid of the rest of his clothing, the jock got behind Elix and nearly drooled at the sight of the smooth ass in front of him, spread open and waiting. He reached forward to grab the round, firm globes of Elix's ass, squeezing them, kneading them. Puck leaned forward and ran his tongue along Elix's quivering entrance.

"Holy fuck, Noah. So good. Don't stop," Elix babbled as waves of pleasure ran through him.

Puck buried his face in the cheerleader's ass, piercing the tight hole with his tongue and receiving moans of praise from Elix. Puck added a finger alongside his tongue, causing Elix to moan and curse. Eventually the jock replaced his tongue with a second finger, then a third, scissoring the snug hole, preparing the blonde for what was to come. Puck had to restrain from touching himself, since he knew that if he jacked off at the sight in front of him, he would come instantly.

"Noah, enough. I want you inside me, now!" Elix demanded. Damn, Puck loved it when the blonde got feisty. The football player smirked as he retrieved a condom and lube from his jeans (a guy's gotta be prepared) and prepared himself in a few fluid motions. Puck carefully lined his dick up with Elix's hole and gently pushed. When the head popped in, his vision went blurry from the intense pleasure. He rubbed Elix's back, silently asking the smaller man if he was ready for more. When Elix nodded, Puck slowly pushed, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed inside Elix's tight heat.

Puck waited for Elix to adjust to the intrusion. After a couple minutes the blonde looked behind him to meet Puck's gaze. "I'm ready, Noah. Take me," he whispered seductively, need laced in his voice.

Puck slowly pulled his dick back until only the head was inside Elix's ass. Slightly quicker, he pushed forward, engulfing his cock inside the tight channel once again. After a few more leisurely thrusts, Elix sighed in frustration. "Jesus, Noah. I'm not made of glass. Fuck me hard!"

Puck smirked, not needing to be told twice, and hurriedly thrust into Elix's body, his balls slapping against the cheerleader's ass with every stab. Puck had a death grip on Elix's hips and he was sure there would be bruises. He smiled at the thought. He loved leaving hickeys and love marks on Elix's body to remind the rest of the world whom the blonde belonged to. This thought spurred Puck on and he continued to fuck Elix with vigor. Suddenly Puck pulled out, causing Elix to whimper at the empty feeling. The jock sat on the couch, his boner standing proud, and motioned to it while staring at Elix with hungry eyes. "Ride me, baby," he whispered huskily.

Elix smirked at his boyfriend as he straddled the jock, facing away from him, and gracefully lowered himself on Puck's leaking erection. Puck threw his head back and moaned as Elix's tight heat enveloped him again. When Elix's ass was firmly rested on Puck's lap, the blonde carefully raised himself up before slamming back down on Puck's thick rod, causing the larger man to gasp and yell in pleasure. As Elix's movements got harder and faster, Puck found himself grabbing the cheerleader's hips and pulling him down even harder, making his dick go deeper than ever.

"Oh, god, Noah, so good, I'm gonna-FUCK!" Elix screamed as his orgasm overcame him. Puck smirked, knowing that Elix came only by being impaled on his dick. He thought soon escaped him when Elix's tight ass clenched on his dick and Puck too found himself screaming during his orgasm, his cum erupting into the condom deep in Elix's hole. They stayed still for a moment, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, before Elix finally raised himself off of Puck's dick and collapsed onto the couch next to him. Puck removed the condom and threw in into the wastebasket next to the couch as he pulled Elix to his side, cuddling with the smaller man.

"You know that's probably the last time you're getting laid until after the baby's born, right?" Elix asked after a few moments of silence.

Puck pouted. "That's not cool. You should've warned me so I could have made it last longer." He thought for a moment. "Can we at least have a quickie in the shower?" he asked with a grin, feeling his cock twitch at the thought, as if he hadn't just had the biggest orgasm of his life.

Elix rolled his eyes and did a fake sigh, even though he was laughing slightly. "Fine, but you have to do all the work."

* * *

"We're going to be performing 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol," Tina introduced as Puck made sure his guitar was tuned properly. "This goes out to our boyfriends," she said smiling at Mike and Elix before Puck started playing.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Elix instantly stood and cheered, clapping wildly. Puck fell more in love. When he saw the broad smile on Elix's face, he knew he would do whatever he could to see it as much as possible.

* * *

It was Friday, the day before Sectionals. Puck had just stepped into the bathroom before rehearsal when he stopped. Something didn't feel right. He turned the corner and almost threw up. Blood. Everywhere. He heard a faint sobbing and went further into the bathroom to see if he could find the source. When he did, fury rose through him. Elix was laying on his side in a fetal position next to the wall across from the stalls. His eyes were shut tight; his face was covered with cuts, blood, bruises, and tears. His hand was covering his stomach and through sobs, Puck could hear him repeatedly whispering, "Please let my baby be okay. Please let my baby be okay."

Puck instantly kneeled down and lightly touched Elix's shoulder. The blonde flinched in pain and his crying intensified, causing Puck's heart to shatter. "Elix, babe, what happened?" he asked, trying his best to sound calm.

"Please let my baby be okay. Please let my baby be okay."

At a loss of what to do, Puck pulled out his phone and called 911. After what felt like eternity a female voice finally spoke. "911 emergency. What's your emergency?"

Puck didn't even try to sound calm anymore. "My boyfriend. There's blood everywhere. I think he's been jumped or something," he explained frantically, trying not to be crushed when he tried to touch Elix and the blonde pushed his hand away. He understood that Elix didn't know who was touching him, but it was a horrible feeling nonetheless.

"Sir, can you tell me your location?"

"William McKinley High School. Oh my god, there's so much blood."

"Please stay on the line, sir. Police and paramedics are on the way."

**Cue dramatic music! Sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger, but I had to keep you guys engaged somehow! ;) Hopefully my next update will be sooner than a week! Thank you to the continued reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm loving this so far and I'm glad you are too! Next chapter will be mostly angst and fluff so be prepared! ;)**

Songs Used:

23 - Mike Will Made It, Miley Cyrus, Wiz Khalifa, & Juicy J  
Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol


	8. Hospitals

**Chapter 8 is here! Sorry for the late update, guys! This chapter was a bugger to write!**

**Now, I'm not 100% sure yet, since I could think of more plot ideas, but I think we're about halfway through the story at this point! I really hope you guys are still enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

**In more exciting news, Elix Risqué himself has been reading the story, and he said he could record covers of the songs in this story, turn it into an album, and put it on YouTube! This would be awesome because if you reread it, you can listen to Elix's versions of the songs as you're reading, and make it come alive even more!**

**Okay, enough of my ranting! I give you Chapter 8! Beware: There is angst, angst, and more angst! Keep some tissues handy! ;)**

The next hour or so was a complete blur. The paramedics finally arrived, calming Elix down enough to get him onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. When an EMT asked Puck if he wanted to ride with Elix to the hospital, all he could do was nod his head. It had taken every ounce of his willpower not to start punching everybody in sight. The ride to the hospital was difficult to say the least. Elix still hadn't opened his eyes, was still crying, and had started to slightly cough up blood. When Puck saw that, he vowed that he would make sure whoever caused Elix this pain would feel ten times the amount, if he even let them live at all. He started racking his brain, trying to think of who would want to hurt Elix like this. The boy had no enemies other than…Rachel? Puck shook his head at the thought. The bitch was crazy and all, but even she couldn't deny that Elix was their best chance at winning Sectionals, and Rachel would never stand in the way of winning Sectionals. Would she?

Before Puck could ponder it further, he was being ushered out of the ambulance and into the hospital. He only got so far as the waiting room before one of the doctors stopped him, informing him that he couldn't go any further and they'd notify him with details of Elix's condition as soon as they could. So that's how Puck found himself sitting there forty-five minutes later, with yet to hear about Elix. He heard footsteps and looked up in hopes of seeing a doctor running out to tell him that it wasn't as bad as it looked and Elix would be ready to go home in a few minutes. He was slightly disappointed when he saw the glee members rushing toward him. He was glad they were there to make sure Elix was okay, but he was really hoping it would be someone that could tell him what the hell happened to his boyfriend.

"Dude, what the hell happened? Is he okay?" Finn asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Fuck if I know," Puck scoffed. "The doctors won't let me see him until they're done with whatever surgery they're doing on him." He looked down at the floor and jumped when he felt Santana's hand rubbing his back consolingly.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do," she said softly.

"Help me find whoever did this," Puck said without hesitation, eyes still on the floor. He finally looked up and resisted the urge to stand up and punch the wall. "You know, I promised Elix I would stop being violent because it scared him; but when I get my hands on the fucker that did this to him…no guarantees. Plus, if anything happens to our baby, the bastard is going to hope I never find out who he is. Nobody fucks with my family and gets away with it."

The room got awkwardly quiet. Finally Finn spoke up. "I want in. If you find out who did it, I wanna help kick his ass."

"Me too," Mike chimed in.

"I wanna kick some ass too," Sam added.

"Count us in," Santana said, gesturing to herself, Brittany, and Quinn. "Us Cheerios stick together. Plus, I have all these razors in my hair that are just begging for action."

"You know, I did run a fight club at Dalton, so I know my way in a fight," Blaine said, looking awkward. "If you tell anybody that, I'll deny it."

After the initial surprise of Blaine's comment, Kurt spoke. "While Mercedes, Tina and I aren't physically violent people, we can stand there and hurl sharp insults at them while you guys are beating them up."

Mercedes looked at Kurt like he was crazy. "I don't know what you're talking about, white boy. I wanna lay a beat-down on this asshole."

Puck was smiling at the overwhelming support when a doctor and a man in a suit walked over to him at last. "Noah Puckerman?" the doctor asked, to which Puck nodded. "I'm Dr. Johnson and this is Detective Watson," he said gesturing to the man in the suit. "You came in with Mr. Risqué, correct?" Puck nodded again. The doctor continued, "I'm pleased to inform you that he's going to be okay, as well as the baby he's carrying."

Puck released a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "That's great. I wanna see him."

"Soon, Mr. Puckerman. It's a good thing you found him when you did. His lungs were rapidly filling with blood, so if you had been even five minutes later in discovering him, odds are you would have lost a lover and a child today. At the moment, he's hooked up to a few machines to help regulate his breathing as well as the baby's. We're going to keep him here over the weekend to make sure he's still doing okay, but in a moment you'll be free to see him. I believe Detective Watson would like to speak with you first, though," the doctor said before nodding to the man and the group of gleeks as he headed down the hall and out of sight.

Detective Watson turned to look at Noah carefully before speaking. "Mr. Puckerman, does Elix have any immediate family that I could speak to?"

Puck shook his head sadly. "No, his mother's dead and his father abandoned him. I'm really all he has."

The detective nodded his understanding and shot Noah a comforting smile. "I'm sorry to hear that. I just need to ask you a few questions." Puck nodded for him to continue and Detective Watson cleared his throat. "First, I need you to tell me everything that happened from the second you found Mr. Risqué."

Puck thought back to the blur of the last hour. "Well, I was walking into the bathroom and I heard him crying so I rushed over and held him in my lap as I called 911."

The detective nodded as he listened. "Okay. May I see your arms, please?"

Noah found the request odd but he complied, pulling his sleeves up and showing the detective his forearms. Watson examined both arms before he gave a satisfied grunt and told Noah he could put his arms back down. The detective continued speaking.

"I don't know who attacked Elix, but he fought back. He fought back hard. We found lots of skin cells under his fingernails, so whoever did this is going to have some scratches on their arms. I'm taking the skin cells with me to the lab to run a DNA test and see if it comes up with a match. If we get lucky and find a match, I'll stop by your home later and give you the details. Does that sound okay?"

Puck nodded and the man smiled, giving Puck a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Chin up. He's gonna be okay," he said with a smile before he left the waiting room.

A mixture of emotions ran through Noah. He was furious that he let this happen to someone he cared so deeply for. He was relieved that Elix and the baby would be okay. He was nervous about whether or not Elix would be angry that Noah didn't protect him as well as he should have. Puck was starting to get dizzy, so he sat in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands, trying to clear his head.

"Well, if this means that Elix is unable to perform his solo at Sectionals tomorrow, I'd be willing to step in for him," Rachel interjected, earning her a glare from every glee member.

"Seriously, Rachel? I'm _this _close to going against my rule of hitting women and bitch-slapping you," Puck threatened, quickly losing patience with the brunette girl. Rachel immediately shut up and kept her gaze towards the ground. Quinn moved to rub Puck's back supportively.

"At least he's going to be fine. Puck, why are you still so upset?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Puck sighed, staring at the floor and refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "I promised I'd protect him and I failed. I said I would be strong for him and I failed. I told him that he would never be hurt as long as I'm around and I fucking failed. What if I fail again? What if he gets hurt worse and I lose him? Or lose our baby? They're all I have Quinn."

The room was silent. Nobody had ever seen Puck get that emotional before. He kept his feelings hidden behind the cocky mask he always wore, and, for the first time, everyone in glee had seen Noah instead of Puck. Before anyone could say anything else the doctor returned. "You all are free to see him now. He'll more than likely sleep the whole time, but you're still more than welcome to visit him. I must ask that there are no more than two visitors in the room at a time," he said before smiling and walking away once again.

Puck stood up and turned to everyone else. "Do you guys mind if I go by myself? I just want some time alone with him first."

"Go on," Quinn urged, smiling softly. "We'll be waiting out here."

Puck nodded his appreciation and headed for Elix's room.

* * *

Puck wasn't sure what to expect when he saw Elix, but as he stepped into the hospital room, he couldn't help the feeling of sorrow and anger when he saw the unrecognizable boy sleeping in the bed. The doctors had cleaned off most of the blood from his face, but it was still covered in scratches, welts, and bruises. His right eye was swollen and his left arm was in a sling. His breathing was so shallow that Noah had to lightly rest his hand on Elix's stomach to make sure the blonde was indeed breathing; Puck was careful not to press too hard on the belly in fear of harming the miracle resting inside it. He slowly ran his hands up Elix's right arm; the normally soft skin felt rough due to the cuts and bandages covering it. He looked at Elix's face and was amazed that the boy still looked peaceful and beautiful even with all the injuries. As Puck pulled a chair next to Elix's bed and tried to figure out what he should say, Christina Aguilera's "We Remain" started playing on the radio in the room, causing Puck to shake his head at the irony of some of the lyrics. No matter what Elix went through, he always stayed strong, just like the lyrics in the song imply.

_All the ways that you think you know me  
All the limits that you figured out, limits that you figured out  
Had to learn to keep it all below me  
Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around_

_Yeah every single time the wind blows_  
_Every single time the wind blows_  
_I see it in your face_  
_In a cold night_  
_There will be no fair fight_  
_There will be no good night_  
_To turn and walk away_

_So burn me with fire_  
_Drown me with rain_  
_I'm gonna wake up_  
_Screaming your name_  
_Yes I'm a sinner_  
_Yes I'm a saint_  
_Whatever happens here_  
_Whatever happens here_  
_We remain_

_Now we talk about a wasted future_  
_But we take a good look around_  
_Yeah we take a good look around_  
_Yeah we know it, it hasn't been for nothing_  
_'Cause we'll never let it slow us down_  
_No we'll never let it slow us down_

_Yeah every single time the wind blows_  
_Every single time the wind blows_  
_I see it in your face_  
_In a cold night_  
_There will be no fair fight_  
_There will be no good night_  
_To turn and walk away_

_So burn me with fire_  
_Drown me with rain_  
_I'm gonna wake up_  
_Screaming your name_  
_Yes I'm a sinner_  
_Yes I'm a saint_  
_Whatever happens here_  
_Whatever happens here_  
_We remain_

_Said we remain, we remain_

_Burn me with fire_  
_Drown me with rain_  
_I'm gonna wake up_  
_Screaming your name_  
_Yes I'm a sinner_  
_Yes I'm a saint_  
_Whatever happens here_  
_Whatever happens here_  
_We remain_

The song ended and Puck grabbed onto Elix's hand, never wanting to let go. "I'm sorry I failed you," he whispered. He had hoped that life would be less realistic and at that moment Elix would open his eyes and jump in Puck's arms so they could go home to cuddle and watch movies that Elix loved and Puck hated. When the blonde didn't so much as breathe differently, Puck pressed a soft kiss to the back of Elix's hand and left the room. He couldn't help but feel rejected when Elix didn't wake up, even though he knew it wouldn't happen.

When he got back to the waiting room, Santana and Brittany went to see Elix as Debra and Sarah came bursting into the room.

"Oh dear, what happened? Is he okay?" Debra asked frantically.

"Someone attacked him," Noah informed her, trying to keep the rage out of his voice. "The cops think they can find out who did it. They're gonna stop by and talk to us tonight."

"Oh, what monster would want to hurt him?" Debra asked, looking disgusted at the thought.

"I don't know, Ma, but whoever did better hope I can never get my hands on him," Puck snarled, subconsciously balling his hands into fists.

After another hour of the gleeks visiting Elix's room, Puck found himself feeling irritated. He didn't want to go home or go to Sectionals the next day. He wanted to stay by Elix's side the entire time, so he could be the first thing the blonde saw when he woke up. He wanted to hold Elix's hand and never let go. He wanted to be there 24/7 so he could always make sure Elix was still breathing. Needless to say, when the nurse said visiting hours were over and everyone had to leave, Puck was angry.

"Fuck visiting hours. If I want to be with my boyfriend, then I should be able to," Puck muttered angrily as he and Kurt walked together to their cars.

"I understand, Noah," Kurt said. "But at least he's going to make a full recovery. Plus, we need you at Sectionals tomorrow. It's going to be difficult adjusting the choreography with one missing person; it would be torture to adjust it for two missing people."

Puck let out a deep sigh. "I know. I just feel like I'm letting him down by not being here."

Kurt turned to face Puck as they reached their cars and gave him a comforting look. "I know you feel that way, but you shouldn't. What happened today was not your fault. It was horrible and extremely upsetting, but you're not to blame. The sick bastard that did it is. Besides, I don't think Elix would want you beating yourself up like this."

Puck sighed again and gave Kurt a small smile. "You're right. I'm being ridiculous. But I'll never let anything like this happen to him again. That's a promise."

Kurt laughed softly and nodded his head. "I believe it. You know, if you want, I can cover for you and you can leave after we perform tomorrow so you can come here and be with him. I can text you if we win or not."

Puck's face immediately lit up as he nodded enthusiastically. "Kurt, that would be awesome! Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem," Kurt said, smiling. "I love how much you guys love each other. Hopefully Blaine and I will be like that one day."

Puck pulled Kurt into a friendly hug and responded, "You will be. I know it," before they left in their respective cars, Kurt's words instantly putting him in a better mood.

* * *

Puck couldn't sleep for a multitude of reasons. First, his bed felt empty without Elix in it. Puck could never sleep without his arms wrapped around his lover. Second, his mind was reeling from the conversation he had with the detective earlier that night.

_"Mr. Puckerman, you'll be pleased to know that we found a match to the skin cells found under Elix's fingernails," Detective Watson said calmly._

_"And?" Puck urged, clearly impatient._

_The detective cleared his throat and hesitated before finally speaking. "Do you know anybody named David Karofsky?"_

In retrospect, Puck should have assumed the aggressive jock had something to do with it, but he was confused. Karofsky hadn't kept his attraction to the Cheerio a secret, and as much as he hated the jock lusting after his boyfriend, Puck hadn't really expected Karofsky to attack Elix in that way. He was dreaming ways to make the jock pay when they returned to school on Monday.

That was another thing that was keeping Noah up. He was curious how Elix would react to returning to school. Would he go back right away? Would he wait for a while? Would he wait until after he had the baby? It would kill Noah to not be around him all day every day, but as long as the blonde was safe and happy, that's all he cared about. He was brought out of his thoughts by his bedroom door opening. He turned his head to see Sarah staring at him from the doorway.

"Are you sleeping, No-No?" she asked in what she meant to be a whisper, but ended up being louder than her regular talking voice.

Puck chuckled softly. "No, sweetie. You can come in." Sarah closed the door behind her and climbed under Noah's blanket.

"I couldn't sleep," she said as she curled up next to Puck.

"I couldn't either, Sarah. What's bothering you?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her and held her in a protective-big-brother way.

She paused for a moment, as if trying to find the right words to say. "I'm scared for Elix," she finally whispered, a small crack to her voice.

Puck couldn't help but pull Sarah closer, more for his comfort than hers. "Don't be scared. He'll wake up tomorrow and everything will be fine." He wasn't sure whether he was trying to convince himself or his sister.

"What if he doesn't?" Sarah asked, and Puck was surprised by her bluntness. "What if I lose the chance to have another brother and to be an aunt?"

Puck's heart broke for her. He'd be lying if he said that the same insecurities hadn't gone through his mind. What if Elix didn't wake up? What if there were complications and he lost the baby? These horrible scenarios had run through his mind dozens of times and he couldn't seem to get rid of them. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Elix lying on the bathroom floor again, his face, arms, and Cheerios uniform covered with blood. Although, this time Elix was crying and yelling at him for not protecting him. "You promised, Noah," imagination-Elix would say repeatedly. "You broke your promise. You're a liar, Noah. You didn't protect me." Deep down he knew that Elix would never say those things, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking that they were true. After a moment he realized he still hadn't said anything back to Sarah.

"He's gonna wake up, Sarah. I'm going to visit him after the show choir competition tomorrow and he'll be awake."

Sarah looked her brother directly in the eye. "When you go see him, will you give him this for me?" she asked, handing Puck the worn stuffed rabbit that she carried around everywhere. "I want him to have it so if he goes to Heaven, he can take it with him and maybe it'll help him always remember me."

If Puck wasn't so adamant about being a badass at all times, he would have burst into tears. He nodded at his sister, unable to actually say "yes" for fear of his voice cracking and giving away all of his emotions.

"Thank you, No-No. I'm tired now. Good night," Sarah said as she kissed her brother on the cheek and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Noah turned onto his side and held the toy rabbit tightly against him. It already felt like Elix was a part of this stuffed animal. He could feel Elix around him and for the first time since his father left, Noah cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Puck was thankful that Sectionals were being held at McKinley, so the trip to the hospital wouldn't take forever. As soon as New Directions left the stage, Puck rushed to Kurt to let him know that he was leaving, to which Kurt nodded and wished him luck, promising to text Puck the results of the awards ceremony. The jock ran out of the school and jumped into his car. He broke nearly all driving laws as he sped to the hospital in record time. He rushed through the halls on the way to Elix's room until a doctor stopped him.

"Mr. Puckerman, glad to see you again!"

"You too, Doc," Puck said, trying to keep the conversation short. "How's Elix doing?"

Dr. Johnson smiled. "He's much better. He's awake, eating and talking. He's a little jumpy so be careful. He's going to be thrilled to see you, though. He's been asking about you all day," the doctor said before walking off.

Puck felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders as he ran the short distance to Elix's room. When he reached it, he smoothed out his clothes to look more presentable and carefully opened the door, not wanting to startle the other boy.

"Noah?" Elix's weak voice called out when Puck stepped into the room. Noah had never seen a more beautiful sight than what he was looking at right now. Elix was awake, his blue eyes half-lidded, but definitely open. The wounds on his face were already slowly healing and looking better. He was smiling. After everything that happened he was fucking smiling and it was the most beautiful smile Puck had ever seen.

"I'm here, baby," Puck said, rushing to Elix's side and grabbing his hand, planting soft kisses on the back of it. "I'm so sorry, Elix."

Elix looked at his boyfriend with a confused expression. "What are you sorry for? This isn't your fault," he said softly.

"I should have been there. I shouldn't have let this happen."

"Noah, you can't be at my side one hundred percent of the time. Please don't blame yourself for this. This isn't your fault," he repeated.

"Who did it?" Puck asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting Elix to confirm it.

The blonde took a deep breath before answering, as if he were ashamed. "Karofsky," he answered simply.

"What happened?" the jock asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, I went into the bathroom before glee practice to fix my make-up and he came in behind me and locked the door. He came up behind me and started to touch me. I told him to get off me and he called me a whore and said that sex is all whores are good for and that I better enjoy it. I threatened to tell you about it, thinking that it would scare him out of doing anything but he just slapped me and said that I would shut up if I knew what was good for me. Then he forced me to my knees and shoved…_it _into my mouth, so I bit down on it really hard. That's when he lost his mind and just started punching me and wouldn't stop. I tried my best to fight him off but he's so much stronger than me. Then I remember hearing knocking on the door, and he left, and then I just remember pain and crying. I'm so sorry, Noah," Elix was crying softly as he finished relaying the story.

Puck pulled Elix into a soft hug, careful not to hurt the other boy. "It's okay, baby. It's not your fault. I'm just so glad you're okay."

"I love you so much, Noah," Elix whispered, crying into the jock's shoulder.

"I love you too, baby. I love you so fucking much."

They stayed like that until the door opened and a nurse walked in. "How are you feeling, Mr. Risqué?" she asked sweetly.

"Better," Elix replied softly. "Am I getting out of here soon? We have our first obstetrician's appointment next weekend and I really don't wanna miss it."

The nurse chuckled quietly. "Don't worry, sir. As long as everything continues to look good overnight, you should be on your way home tomorrow." The nurse left the room after making sure Elix didn't need anything.

When she left, Elix scooted to the far part of his bed. "Will you lay with me, Noah?" he asked quietly, as if afraid Puck would say no.

Puck smiled and joined Elix on the bed, wrapping the blonde in his arms, and holding him tight.

"I'm tired," Elix muttered.

"Sleep, baby," Noah whispered. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

Within minutes, Elix's breathing evened out, signaling the blonde had indeed fallen asleep. The events of the day along with the lack of sleep he got the night before was making Puck feel drowsy as well. He was just about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed in his pocket, announcing a new text. He silently cursed whoever was bothering him as he retrieved his phone from his pocket.

**From: Kurt  
**_We won! We're going to Regionals! :) How's Elix doing?_

**To: Kurt  
**_A lot better. Hes awake and talking and everything. Btw were gonna kick karofskys ass at school on monday._

**From: Kurt  
**_I'm not surprised he had something to do with it. He's a pig. Want me to let the other guys know?_

**To: Kurt  
**_Sure. Just make sure they keep it a secret. I want karofsky to be surprised._

**From: Kurt  
**_Will do. I'm glad he's doing better, Noah._

**To: Kurt  
**_Thx. Me 2._

With that, Noah shut his phone off and followed Elix into sleep.

When visiting hours were over, the nurse walked to Elix's room to let Noah know he needed to leave. As soon as she opened the door, the sight of the two boys holding each other tight while they slept changed her mind. Instead, she silently retreated from the room and made sure none of the other staff members went in. '_Visiting hours are lame anyway_,' she thought as she walked away.

* * *

By the time Monday rolled around, Puck was ready to kick some ass. Elix had been cleared to go home from the hospital on Sunday, and while Puck was glad, everything startled the blonde. It was heartbreaking to see his boyfriend scared of everything, and he was ready to take that heartbreak out on Karofsky's face. Elix was staying home from school until after the baby was born, so Puck would be free to beat up people to vent his frustrations again. As he got out of his truck, he noticed Finn, Sam, and Mike standing by the dumpster, ready to start the first phase of their plan. Puck smirked as he walked into the school.

Karofsky walked over to the dumpster, seeing Finn, Sam, and Mike standing there. "Hey are we waiting for Jewfro today?" he asked, cocky smile firmly in place.

Faster than lightning, Finn and Sam ran over to the jock. Finn grabbed Dave's top half as Sam grabbed his legs; they rushed to the dumpster and quickly threw Karofsky inside it. The large jock would have put up a fight, but by the time he realized what was happening, he was already inside the dumpster.

"Stay away from Elix or it'll be worse next time," Mike threatened before he closed the lid of the dumpster.

When Puck walked into the locker room later, knowing Dave would be alone, he contemplated how he wanted to kick the other jock's ass. He considered screwing around with Dave at first, acting like everything was normal, pretending he didn't know anything, then randomly punching him in the face. But when he walked in and saw Karofsky standing at his locker, acting like nothing was wrong, the same guy that left Elix as a bloody mess on the bathroom floor, rage surged through Puck. He charged at Karofsky, grabbing the larger jock's throat and pinning him to the wall.

"If you ever put your hands on Elix again, I swear to every God there is, I will fucking end you!" he shouted, his face mere inches from Dave's. Karofsky was gasping for breath, trying to release Puck's death grip from his throat, his eyes watering from the lack of oxygen. Puck eventually let go of Dave's throat and punched the boy square in the face, causing the larger jock to double in pain. When Karofsky was on the ground, Puck kicked his side, feeling satisfied when he heard a snap that sounded like broken ribs. He bent down and punched Dave's face a few more times to accentuate his point. "You got off easy this time. Come near him again, and it'll be much worse," Puck growled, spitting on the ground next to Dave and storming out of the locker room.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Elix asked as he and Puck sat in the waiting room at the obstetrician's office.

Puck shook his head. "Not really. Should I be? Are you?"

"I mean, I am a little bit, I guess. It's our first ultrasound. We'll get to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time," Elix said, a tinge of excitement in his voice.

"Elix?" a nurse called. Elix and Puck followed her back into an examination room. "Dr. Sanders will be with you in just a moment," she said warmly before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Dr. Sanders entered the room. "Hey, Elix. I heard about what happened. Are you alright?" she asked, giving Elix a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It looked a lot worse than it really was," Elix assured her, feeling Puck squeeze his hand.

"Okay, well I'm glad you're okay. Now let's look at your baby, shall we? Go ahead and lay down on the table and lift your shirt above your stomach," she instructed, grabbing a bottle and a wand-type instrument as she turned a monitor on. Elix did as he was told, Puck pulling a chair up next to the table, not once letting go of Elix's hand. "Alright, I'm going to rub this gel on your stomach. It's going to be cold, so be prepared." As she rubbed the gel onto Elix, he winced at the cold, and Puck instinctively squeezed his hand protectively. Elix looked down at his stomach and frowned, clearly not pleased that his abs were losing definition and his belly was growing, causing Noah to fight to stifle a chuckle. Dr. Sanders placed the wand onto Elix's belly and the room instantly filled with a deep rumbling sound.

_Thump-thump  
Thump-thump  
Thump-thump_

"Wow, that heartbeat is maybe the strongest I've ever heard," Dr. Sanders said, sounding genuinely astonished. She continued to move the wand, while looking at the monitor. After a moment a large white blob appeared. "That is a very large baby," she said with a teasing tone. "Wait," she got closer to the monitor, her face going blank. "Oh my god."

What?" Elix asked, frantically. "Is everything okay? It's heart is beating, so it's definitely alive, right? Please tell me I'm not losing my baby."

The doctor turned to face them with a small smile. "You're not losing your baby. In fact, it's not just _a _baby. You're having twins."

**Yay for twins! Ok, so I hope you guys didn't hate this chapter! I'm really bad at writing fight scenes, but I hope I did well!**

**If you have any ideas for what can happen in Chapter 9, feel free to let me know! I have a general idea, but I need more ideas, and I'd love to hear what you guys think! Hopefully I'll update sooner next time!**

**Songs Used:**  
We Remain - Christina Aguilera  
**_  
_**


	9. Mystery Guest

**Can't believe this is already Chapter 9! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

**Alright, in this chapter we introduce the character of Brody Weston from Season 4! I absolutely hate his character so I knew I had to bring him into the story to cause some speed bumps. Obviously, this version of him is different than the actual show's version. Same name, same appearance, similar personality, different background and circumstances!**

**Also, I wanna give some thanks to JasonDragon64 for the hilarious baby-name ideas!**

**That's all of my rambling! Enjoy Chapter 9!**

"Twins?" Kurt and Blaine said together in shock.

After the obstetrician's appointment, Noah and Elix had wondered how they should spread the news to the gleeks. They had wanted to tell everyone at once, but ever since the attack, Elix was anxious in large groups of people. They decided to have double dates with the glee couples and tell them two at a time. As soon as they got home from the obstetrician, they called Kurt and Blaine to invite them over for a Disney movie marathon/guy sleepover. (Puck refused to use the term "slumber party" because he felt it was the complete opposite of badass). With Puck and Elix curled up on the loveseat and Kurt and Blaine on the couch, Elix paused the movie shortly after they started _Beauty and the Beast_ to tell them the news.

"Yeah, twins," Elix confirmed enthusiastically. I'm due March 3rd, so I should be able to go to Nationals since they're in May, if you guys win Regionals. I'll have to have a C-section since I don't have a birth canal, so that's kind of good and bad. I'm glad I don't have to push two babies out of my body, but I don't want a scar on my stomach for the rest of my life. It's ok, though. As long as the babies are healthy, that's all that matters. We're going back in a couple weeks to find out the sexes."

"What are you guys hoping for?" Blaine asked.

Elix gestured to Puck. "He's hoping for boys so he can teach them sports and shit like that. I'm hoping for girls so I can dress them up in adorable outfits. At least, until they start to get their own opinion. Oh and I wanted to ask you something, Kurt. Will you help me plan a baby shower?"

Kurt's face lit up in excitement and he clapped his hands together in joy. "Absolutely! Oh my gosh, I have so many ideas! We'll have to have a theme!"

After talking about the shower for a bit longer, the four boys resumed watching "Beauty and the Beast." About halfway through the movie, Puck spoke up.

"You know what, babe?" he asked, looking down at the boy in his arms. "The whole beauty and beast relationship kinda reminds me of ours, with you being Belle and me being the beast of course."

Elix thought for a moment before responding. "Really? I picture you as more of a Gaston. The sexy, yet egotistical stud that all the girls and gay guys want to have sex with and all the straight men are jealous of. Plus, you both enjoy talking about your 'guns.'"

"Well, can you blame me? Have you seen these babies?" he asked, smiling as he flexed the arm that wasn't holding Elix. "But seriously, I think me and the beast have a lot in common. We both had shitty childhoods that made us pissed off at the world. We never thought we'd be able to live happy lives, but then we met that person that gave us hope. That's why you're the Belle to my beast, baby. You taught me how to love and made me believe I was worth something."

Elix looked at his boyfriend with misty eyes and kissed him softly. "Noah, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

Puck smiled before talking again. "The only difference is that I get laid way more than he did so that's probably why he's such a dick."

Elix rolled his eyes and made to stand up. "Yeah, well that's about to change. You getting laid, I mean. Now that the moment's officially ruined, I'm going to make something to eat. Any of you want anything?" When the boys said no, Elix went into the kitchen and out of sight.

"So," Blaine started. "How are you feeling about being a father to two kids suddenly?"

Puck took a deep breath, thinking about how to answer. "Honestly? I'm scared shitless. I want to give them everything I can, but I'm probably going to end up being a Lima loser. Elix is crazy talented at so many things. I'm sure he'll be a star and can give our children everything they want. The only things I'm good at are playing guitar and a little bit of baking. What if he realizes that I'm a waste and leaves me and takes the kids? I've had fucking nightmares about it. They're all I have and I don't wanna lose them," Puck finished, looking down at his hands.

"Wow, Noah," Kurt said, moving to sit next to Puck and rubbing his arm soothingly. "I had no idea you felt that way."

Puck simply shrugged, still avoiding eye contact with the other two boys. "I'm already a deadbeat. I'm quitting my pool cleaning business because I don't want to give Elix any reason not to trust me. The problem is, I have no other job options. How the hell am I supposed to support Elix and two children without a job?"

Kurt pondered for a moment; suddenly a small smile appeared on his face when he came up with an idea. "How good are you with fixing up cars?"

Noah looked at the countertenor with a questioning look on his face. "I know some basics. Why?"

"Well, my dad lost some employees lately, so he could use some help in the garage. He pays pretty well and the hours are flexible," Kurt said, continuing to smile.

Puck made a face, contemplating the offer. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? He wasn't too crazy about me when we were dating." Puck vividly remembered the intense glares, threats to bring out the shotgun, and Noah's near-death when the elder Hummel walked in on Puck and Kurt heatedly making out. Yes, Burt Hummel was a terrifying man.

Kurt stifled a chuckle. "He's like that with Blaine too. He's just overprotective. Just don't bring up the fact that you used to bang his baby boy and you should be good to go."

Before Puck could reply, Blaine suddenly started coughing. "God, what is that awful smell? It's like a dead body dragged through dog crap. It's literally gagging me."

Noah snickered a bit at Blaine's reaction, earning a glare from the former Warbler. "It's whatever Elix is making. Being pregnant makes him crave weird shit. I'm just glad he wants something that we actually have. Usually I have to go halfway across the damn state to find all the random crap he wants."

As if on cue, Elix returned to the room carrying two plates piled with food that, to Kurt and Blaine, looked like death. Puck, being used to his boyfriend's odd new diet, simply put on his best poker face and scooted over to make more room for the blonde. "So what'd you make, babe?" he asked, impressing himself, Kurt, and Blaine with his ability to not gag.

"Just French toast with gravy, ranch, black olives, cilantro, and whipped cream," Elix replied, as if it was the most normal meal. "What were guys talking about?" he asked as he took a large bite of the gross meal, nearly making Blaine and Kurt gag.

"Kurt's gonna get me a job at his dad's garage," Puck explained, omitting the part about his insecurities.

"What about your pool cleaning business?" Elix asked as he hastily finished the first plate of French toast and started on the second.

Puck shrugged. "I don't wanna keep doing it. It used to really just be an excuse for me to get lucky with hot moms and their sometimes hotter sons. They were home for the summer from that Dalton place, so it was like fresh meat. Anyway, I need a real job to support us," he said, gesturing to Elix's stomach. "All of us."

Elix smiled as he wolfed down the second plate of food. "That's amazing, Noah. It really means a lot to me." Elix kissed his boyfriend, the older one barely refraining from making a face at the smell of Elix's "dinner." Elix curled into Puck's side before an odd grin spread across his face. "Noah?" he asked, stretching the name out as much as he could, sounding like a child asking for something.

Puck rolled his eyes, knowing well what was coming. "Yes, babe?" he asked, failing to hide the dread in his voice.

Elix curled even further into Puck's side, something he only did when he was about to send Noah to search for whatever food he was craving. "You know what sounds really good right now?"

'_Nothing that you're going to want,_' Puck thought to himself before forcing out, "What's that?"

"Strawberry cheesecake covered with chocolate sauce…" Elix began and Puck thought it may be something relatively normal. However, the blonde continued, "…Swiss cheese, bacon bits, and refried beans."

"Babe, we don't have any of that," Puck stated, hoping that maybe, just this once, Elix would take mercy on him and eat something they already had. No such luck.

"I know, but you love me," Elix said playfully. He then leaned up to whisper in Puck's ear. "I'll give you a blowjob when they go to sleep."

"We heard that!" Kurt called, although Puck and Elix ignored him.

Puck sighed. He rarely resisted a blowjob, but after the exciting events of the day, he was too exhausted to go anywhere. He just wanted to curl up with his lover and fall asleep. "Baby, I really don't wanna go anywhere. Can I just make you something we already have?"

Elix looked up at his boyfriend, giving him his best pouty-face. "Please Noah? I'll love you forever."

"Fine, but you would love me forever anyway," Puck relented, standing up and stretching slightly. "I'll be back in a little bit. I love you" he said, kissing Elix on the lips and heading toward the door.

"I love you too," Elix called as Noah left. He looked over to see Kurt and Blaine wearing similar smirks. "What?"

"You've got him so whipped," Blaine said, failing to hide a laugh.

Elix rolled his eyes. "He's not whipped. He's just an amazing boyfriend."

It was Kurt's turn to laugh. "There's really not much of a difference."

"Yeah, you'd know," Blaine muttered.

"Shut it," Kurt said quickly, not looking at his boyfriend.

"Sorry," Blaine said, looking down.

Rolling his eyes and chuckling at the couple's banter, Elix leaned forward to grab the remote and turned the movie back on. After a few minutes of watching, the three boys were startled when they heard the doorbell ringing. Curious as to whom it was, Elix headed to the door and cautiously opened it, his eyes going wide with surprise and a large smile spreading across his face when he discovered who the visitor was.

* * *

Puck was drained. He had gone all across Lima finding the appropriate ingredients for Elix's disgusting dessert, and all he wanted now was to go to bed. As he walked up to the front door, something felt off. He put his key in the lock, surprised to find the lock open, since he knew he had locked the door when he left. Assuming the worst, he slowly opened the door and listened for any sounds of struggling inside the house. When he heard nothing, he closed the door normally and smiled when Elix immediately came to greet him.

"Hey baby! Were you able to get everything?" Elix asked, pulling Puck into a hug.

Noah sighed as he nodded his head. "Yeah. Just do me a favor and don't eat it in front of me. I love all of these things separately and I don't wanna watch them get mixed."

Elix playfully stuck his tongue out before smiling. "As you wish. Now hurry and put that stuff up. There's someone I want you to meet," the blonde said excitedly before scurrying back into the living room.

So that's why everything felt different. There really was someone he didn't know in the house. He was pretty proud of himself for having that sixth sense. In his opinion, it definitely increased his badass level. Or maybe parenting instincts were just kicking in. Either way, Noah was impressed. After putting the groceries away, Puck headed into the living room and did a double take when he laid eyes on the mystery guest.

The only word Puck could use to describe man sitting uncomfortably close to Elix was "gorgeous." He wasn't exactly Puck's type. He preferred his guys more on the feminine side and this guy was definitely the opposite of "feminine." His short, brown hair was perfectly styled without looking like much work was put into it. His crystal blue eyes were almost identical to Elix's and Puck wondered for a moment if they were related. He thought Elix would have mentioned other relatives, but maybe he just didn't think to bring this guy up. He wasn't sure if that thought comforted him or made him more uneasy. The way Mystery Man was touching Elix's thigh made Puck highly doubt they were related, which definitely made him uneasy.

"Noah, this is Brody," Elix introduced, gesturing to Mystery Man. Brody stood and moved to Puck, his arm extended, ready to shake Noah's hand. He was the same height and build as Noah, which only added to Puck's discomfort. Brody shook Puck's hand, his grip strong, and Puck hoped for a moment that maybe Brody was straight.

"Nice to meet you, Noah," Brody said, his seductive voice deep and his slightly crooked smile revealing perfect teeth. Puck was ninety-five percent sure he didn't like this Brody guy.

"Yeah, you too," Noah mumbled back. "And call me Puck."

Brody smiled again. "You got it, Puck," he said before moving to sit next to Elix again, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders. Sensing a challenge, Puck sat on the other side of Elix and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek softly, silently daring Brody to try anything. Kurt and Blaine sat there awkwardly while openly checking Brody out.

"So, has anything changed since I left?" Elix asked Brody, resting his head on Puck's shoulder; Puck had to fight to keep from childishly sticking his tongue out at the guest.

"Well, there aren't any hot cheerleaders anymore," Brody said, causing Elix to blush and chuckle and Puck to strangle the man in his mind. "Oh, and I got bumped up to quarterback."

Elix smiled and pulled Brody into a hug. "Brody, that's amazing! You've been working for that for so long! I'm so proud of you!"

Brody hugged back, sending Puck an almost threatening smirk over Elix's shoulder. "Thank you, babe. Now that I'm not dating the head cheerleader anymore, I need all the help I can get to stay on top of the food chain," he added jokingly.

Yep, that settled it. Puck hated this guy.

"So, you guys did date?" Kurt asked, sound like he was confirming something in his head.

Elix nodded and gave Brody a friendly smile. "Yeah, for two and a half years. When I found out my dad and I were moving, we mutually decided to break it off because we didn't want to hold each other back. We were friends long before we started dating, though, and I'm sure we'll continue to be friends for life."

The way Elix said it with such confidence caused an unpleasant pit to form in Puck's stomach. For some reason, he too believed that Elix and Brody would be close forever, and it made him unreasonably jealous.

Elix cleared his throat as he continued speaking. "Now that Noah's back there's something I want to tell you, Brody." Elix grabbed Puck's hand and turned to face Brody full on. "First, do you know what the Seahorse Gene is?" Brody shook his head and Elix began his explanation. "Basically, it allows males to become pregnant. I have it and I'm pregnant with twins. They're Noah's." Elix beamed as he finished speaking and Puck's heart swelled with pride at the sight. He was the cause of the blonde's happiness and nobody could take that away.

A mixture of emotions ran through Brody's eyes, from shock and mild excitement to jealousy and sadness. The jealousy and sadness were Puck's favorites. "That's great, babe!" Brody finally said, genuinely smiling and hugging Elix again. He then turned to Puck, an unreadable expression in Brody's eyes and shook the mohawked boy's hand.  
"Congratulations, bro. Take good care of Elix. He means the world to me." Elix blushed at Brody's words and, even though he still hated Brody's guts, the fact that Elix still had someone else to talk to made Puck hate him a little less.

"I plan to. He's the love of my life and I'll never do anything to hurt him," Puck assured the other man, earning him a large kiss from Elix.

"I love you so much," the blonde whispered.

"I love you too, baby," Noah whispered back.

After a few more minutes of Elix and Puck kissing, Brody spoke. "So, is your dad around? I haven't seen him in ages."

The lack of a father was obviously still difficult for Elix, as he kept his head down while he answered. "He didn't take the baby news very well. He threw me out. I've been living here with Noah ever since, and honestly I prefer it that way."

Brody rubbed Elix's thigh in a supportive manner. "I'm sorry, honey. That's awful." After a moment, he playfully added, "That really blows. I was just getting him to like me."

Once the serious tension had dissolved, Noah figured he needed to at least make an effort to get along with Elix's ex. "So, what brings you to Lima, Brody?" he asked, hoping it sounded like he actually cared. It didn't, but Brody didn't seem to notice.

"My parents had to come here for a couple weeks for some work stuff and they didn't feel comfortable leaving me home alone that long. So, basically, last night they told me to pack enough stuff for two weeks and a few hours later, we were on a plane. Then I remembered this is where Elix moved, so they said I could spend the night with him tonight if he wanted. I thought this was his place, but since it's yours, I should probably ask if that's okay."

"It's fine with me," Elix offered, then looked at Puck.

"Yeah, it's cool. Kurt and Blaine are staying over too. The more the merrier," Puck muttered with little enthusiasm.

Brody smiled broadly. "Thanks, man. I really appreciate it."

Noah offered a fake smile in response, even though Brody's attention was already back on Elix. He sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

"Alright, well I'm going to bed," Elix announced, standing up after the five boys finished watching _Mulan_. Puck followed, lacing his fingers with Elix's as they headed to the stairs. Before they went upstairs, the blonde turned and smirked at the other three boys. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he added playfully before heading to bed with Noah.

They had been cuddling in bed in the dark for about an hour, both of them unable to sleep, before Elix spoke again. "So, what do you think of Brody?"

Puck sighed, carefully thinking about his response. "He seems like a great guy." '_And I hate his fucking guts,_' he added in his head.

Elix smiled and kissed Puck softly. "I'm so glad you like him! I was nervous that since he was an ex, you'd hate him, but he's a really great guy. I bet once you get to know him better you'll like him even more."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will," Puck mumbled, hoping Elix would drop it. After a few minutes of silence they started to hear soft moaning sounds.

"What is that?" Elix wondered aloud. After a few more minutes they could hear Brody's voice.

"Oh, god, yes! Suck that dick! Oh yeah, my balls too! God, you guys are amazing!"

Elix and Puck couldn't help but start snickering. Their laughter increased when they heard Blaine.

"Yeah, Kurt, take these cocks! You like having both dicks in your ass?"

Before long, Puck and Elix were cracking up, unable to control their amusement. When their laughter calmed down, Elix finally spoke. "I'm glad you convinced your mom and sister to visit your grandma for the weekend. That would not have been easy to explain away."

"No, it wouldn't have," Puck agreed before rolling over so he was laying on top of Elix and pressing a deep kiss to his lips. "Those amateurs weren't that loud, though. Wanna show them how it's done?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows seductively.

"I thought you'd never ask," Elix responded, smiling and kissing Puck again.

* * *

Rachel had scheduled an emergency mandatory glee meeting for the following morning so they could discuss songs they would perform at Regionals. She bribed them with food, knowing that was the only way everyone would show up. Kurt and Blaine had left early in the morning so Kurt would still have time to do his morning moisturizing routine. Puck had originally planned on bailing by saying he needed to stay home and take care of Elix. His plan was foiled by Brody happily volunteering to watch over Elix while Puck went to the meeting. His frustration only increased when Elix decided to show Brody around the town during the day, meaning the exes would be alone together all day long. God knows what Brody would try to pull. He didn't hate the other guy as much as he did the previous night, but that didn't mean he completely trusted him either. So that's how he found himself sitting at the dining room table with Brody, complaining about going to the meeting, while Elix cooked his favorite waffles.

"So, Puck," Brody said after a long, uncomfortable silence. "Elix told me you play football too. What position?"

"Running back," Puck muttered, keeping his gaze on the table to avoid eye contact with the intruding guest.

"Awesome," Brody said. "I was linebacker before Coach finally made me quarterback. It was like a dream come true."

"Cool," Puck mumbled, not even attempting to sound interested.

Finally Elix finished the waffles setting them in front of Puck. "I'm gonna take a shower, and then we can go out to breakfast, Brody. Does that sound okay?" he asked. When Brody nodded, Elix gave Noah a quick peck on the cheek before heading upstairs. As soon as he was gone, Puck looked up to see Brody slightly glaring at him.

"I don't like you," the guest finally said, making Puck snort.

"It case you couldn't tell, I'm not crazy about you, either, man," Puck said, laughing slightly as Brody tried to appear threatening.

"Look, Puck, I think it's cute how you're playing house with Elix, and acting like you're a big happy family, but he deserves better than you," Brody said, his eyes narrowing.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "So, what, you mean he deserves someone like you?"

"Exactly," Brody said with a cocky smirk. "I've known him our entire lives. I've seen him date all kinds of guys like you, and all they've done is broken his heart. I'm the only one that's treated him with the respect he deserves.

"You don't think I respect him?" Puck asked, starting to feel angry.

"I haven't been around you enough to know, but what I do know for a fact is that you don't deserve him. And when he's around me all day, he's going to remember just how perfect he and I are together. Elix will be mine before I leave Lima. That's a promise," Brody threatened.

Before Puck could respond, Elix entered the room. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked cheerfully as he retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Just asking Puck what the best tourist stuff is here in Lima," Brody replied sweetly. He stood and gave Elix a hug and chaste kiss to the forehead. "I'll wait for you outside," he said before leaving the room.

Elix came up behind Noah and wrapped his arms around him, planting a soft kiss to his cheek. "You okay, baby? You haven't touched your waffles."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Puck lied. "Just distracted."

"Alright, well let me know if you need anything," Elix said, giving him another kiss and heading to the door. "Try to have fun at the meeting. I love you."

"I love you, too," Puck said, feeling abnormally discouraged as he saw his lover walk out the door.

**Poor Puck! He and Elix just can't have a happy moment without someone trying to mess it up! Let me know what you thought of the chapter as well as ideas for possible plot turns** **for the story!**

**Also, who watched the new Glee episode on Tuesday? Are you Team Rachel or Team Santana? And do you think Elliot is going to try and come between Blaine and Kurt? So much drama, so little time!**

**Hopefully, I'll have Chapter 10 up soon!**


	10. Unresolved Feelings

**Here we are in double digits! Chapter 10! I honestly wasn't sure how this story would be received, but the positive response has made me want to keep it going, so I have you guys to thank for that!**

**Just a disclaimer here: in this chapter I may have borrowed the guitar scene from the "Frenemies" episode. (And by "may have" I mean "definitely did") Only differences are that the song's different and instead of Kurt with Elliot, it's Elix with Brody.**

**Also, a reminder that Quinn's pregnancy was different in this story. She still cheated on Finn with Puck once, but the baby was Finn's, not Noah's. If I owned the show, that's how it would have happened. Plus, I would have made Puck and Kurt a couple. Just sayin'. Quinn's pregnancy is briefly mentioned in this chapter, so I just wanted to make sure everything was clear!**

**That said, enjoy Chapter 10!**

**For the Elix/Brody duet:**

_Elix singing – Italics  
_**Brody singing – Bold  
**_**Both singing – Bold Italics**_

Elix and Brody were exhausted. They had gone all over Lima while catching up on the things they had missed in each other's lives over the past few months. Elix had shown Brody all the places the small town had to offer, from the museum and library, to Breadstix and the old movie theater. After seeing a movie, they stopped by Brody's hotel so Elix could visit Brody's parents, since Elix had always been close with them. The parents gushed over Elix's pregnancy and gave him all the parenting advice they had. After a couple hours of talking to the parents, Elix stole Brody away again to take him to the last spot on their tour.

"You guys have a guitar shop?" Brody asked in excitement and slight disbelief.

"Of course!" Elix answered. "We have just about everything. It's all just on a smaller scale."

Brody grabbed Elix's hand and pulled him into the store, immediately in awe with the surprisingly large selection of guitars. Shortly after they entered, a man that looked to be in his late 20's approached them.

"Can I help you guys find anything?" he asked, offering a genuine smile.

"That one looks cool," Brody said, pointing to a fancy blue electric guitar in the corner.

The clerk moved the guitar and carefully handed it to Brody to hold. "Yep, this is an Ibanez GRX20Z. It's pretty advanced, so we generally sell it for $150, but since you guys look like good people, I can give it to you for $100 even."

Brody smiled at the man and handed him the guitar back. "Well, I need to hear how it sounds before I make any decisions. Do you know 'Rock n Roll' by Avril Lavigne?" When the clerk nodded, Brody turned back to Elix. "It's our song, babe."

"I remember," Elix said, a nostalgic smile growing on his face. Brody nodded at the clerk and the sound of the guitar playing filled the room.

_Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll_

_I don't care about my make-up_  
_I like it better with my jeans all ripped up_  
_Don't know how to keep my mouth shut_  
_You say, "So what?" (What)_  
_I don't care if I'm a misfit_  
_I like it better than the hipster bullshit_  
_I am the motherfuckin' princess_  
_You still love it_

_Some, somehow, it's a little different when, I'm with you,_  
_You know what I really am, all about_  
_You know how it really goes_  
_Some, some way,_  
_We'll be getting out of this, town one day_  
_You're the only one that I, want with me_  
_You know how the story goes_

_When it's you and me_  
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_  
_We'll keep turning up the radio_  
_What if you and I_  
_Just put up, a middle finger to the sky_  
_Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_  
_Rock 'n roll_

**Hey, hey, hey**_  
Rock 'n roll  
_**Hey, hey, hey**

**Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never gonna to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say, "Me too" (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted**

**Some somehow, it's a little different when, I'm with you  
**_You know what I really am, all about  
__**You know how the story goes, oh, oh, oh  
**__When it's you and me  
__We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
__We'll keep turning up the radio  
__What if you and I  
__Just put up, a middle finger to the sky  
__Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll  
__Rock 'n roll  
_**Hey, hey, hey  
**_Rock 'n roll  
_**Hey, hey, hey**

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up, a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll  
__**When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up, a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll  
**__Rock 'n roll  
_**Hey, hey, hey**_  
Rock 'n roll  
_**Hey, hey, hey**

"I've missed singing with you," Brody said, walking closer to Elix. "We still sound perfect together."

The blonde nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah, we sound pretty good."

Brody smiled back before turning to the clerk. "I'll take it," he said, gesturing to the guitar.

* * *

Elix and Brody drove back to the hotel and sat in Elix's car for hours just talking. They had both forgotten how much they missed each other. When it was starting to get dark, Elix decided it was time to head home.

"I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, giving Brody a small hug, although it was awkward in the small space. When Brody hadn't gotten out of the car after a few seconds, Elix looked over to find the other boy looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "Brody, do you mind? I really need to go."

"We should get back together," Brody whispered, inching his face closer to Elix's.

Elix gave the other boy a look of disbelief. "What are you talking about? I'm with Noah and I'm happy."

"You don't seem happy."

"I'm very happy, Brody. Please go inside. I need to leave."

Brody nodded his head as he smiled. "I'm not gonna let you go that easy. I know you miss me." Without another word, Brody got out of the car and disappeared into the hotel. Elix sighed as he drove back home in silence. Brody didn't mean that, did he? He was surely joking. They'd been friends for years and Brody wouldn't purposefully wreck Elix's happy relationship, would he? Something in his eyes made Elix believe that he was serious. Could he and Puck ever be happy without someone trying to mess it up? Elix was starting to doubt it. He made another deep sigh as he got out of his car and went inside the house.

"Hey babe, I'm home," he called as he stepped inside. He walked into the living room to find Puck flipping through channels on the T.V., barely acknowledging his existence. "How'd the meeting go?" Elix asked, plopping down on the couch next to his boyfriend.

"Fine," Puck mumbled, not looking at the other boy.

"Is everything okay?" Elix asked, concerned.

Puck sighed as he answered, "Yeah, everything's fine." He finally turned to face Elix. "How was your day, babe?"

"It was…interesting," Elix hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the other boy about Brody's advances.

"Where's Brody?" Puck asked, venom laced in his voice.

Elix sighed and said, "He's at his hotel."

"I'm surprised you didn't stay with him," the jock muttered as he turned his attention back to the television.

Elix turned to look at his boyfriend with a confused expression. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it's obvious that you'd rather be with him than me."

"Excuse me?" Elix asked, sounding offended and starting to feel angry.

"You two have much more history than you and I do and it's clear you love him more."

"That's bullshit, Noah!" Elix could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. "Let's remember whose babies I'm having. They're not Brody's!"

"Only because he wasn't around at the time," Puck said, mumbling and keeping his gaze down. "If he had been, they would have been his, not mine."

"No, they wouldn't have been. Brody and I never had sex."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Not yet, anyway. If you hadn't moved here, I know you would have. You still have feelings for him. Just admit it."

"I admit that I'll always care for him, but I'm in love with you, not him. Trust me; if I had wanted him to be my first time, I had plenty of opportunities for it. Yes, he was the first guy I gave a blowjob to, but whenever he'd try to go further, something inside me would tell me that it wasn't right, that he wasn't the one. When I was with you, though, everything was saying that it was right. I love you, Noah. I love him, too, but not in the way that I love you."

"You're lying. You still want to be with him and it's impossible for me to be around you two together," Puck said as he stood up and made to leave the room.

"You really think I'm lying?" Elix called, standing up and following Puck. "You're getting to feel exactly how I feel whenever you're around Quinn. I know you still have unresolved feelings for her ever since you thought she was having your child. Half of the time, I feel like I'm just a replacement for her. I feel like you'll never love me the way you love her. Be honest with me, Noah. If I wasn't pregnant with your children right now, would we even still be together? Or would you have dumped me and moved on to someone new?"

Puck was shocked. He had no idea Elix felt this way. Of course he still loved Quinn, but he loved her as a sister and friend, nothing more. He hadn't even thought Elix would begin to feel like this. He knew they would still be together if Elix wasn't pregnant. Their relationship had moved insanely fast, but they had been drawn to each other since Elix auditioned for the New Directions. Through it all, Noah knew that they would end up together. All he wanted to do was hold Elix and kiss away the tears pouring down his face. Before he could do anything, though, Elix spoke.

"Your hesitation says it all. I need to clear my head. I'm going for a drive. I might be back later," he said as he grabbed his keys and headed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He hopped into his car without looking back, quickly pulled out of the driveway and tore off down the street, his tears slightly blurring his vision. He turned on the radio as Christina Aguilera's "Cease Fire" started playing and started singing along, his voice sounding emotional and soulful.

_Inglorious soldier I stand 'til the end  
A golden revolver I hold in my hand  
The trigger that I never squeeze  
The war that brings me to my knees  
I'm tired of fighting for peace  
When I am alone on the front line  
I need you to stand next to me_

_Baby, cease fire, fire, fire_  
_Throw down your weapons, your weapons, your weapons_  
_I'm on your side, on your side, on your side_  
_So please cease fire, fire, fire_  
_Cease fire, make it stop_

_Drop down your defenses, I'm raising my flag_  
_This fighting is hopeless, we need this to end_  
_It's going too far, don't know where it began_  
_We're hurting each other and I can't pretend_  
_I'm trying to help you to see_  
_The casualties that we both leave_  
_It's all so unnecessary_  
_Can't you hear me scream?_

_Baby, cease fire, fire, fire  
Throw down your weapons, your weapons, your weapons  
I'm on your side, on your side, on your side  
So please cease fire, fire, fire  
Cease fire, make it stop_

_Calling out_  
_White flag_  
_I surrender_  
_Hear me now_  
_Make it stop_  
_We can do better_  
_Pain and hurt_  
_Living in fear_  
_Wasted energy_  
_In the end_  
_What is it worth?_  
_What is our legacy?_

_Calling out  
White flag  
I surrender  
Hear me now  
Make it stop  
We can do better  
Pain and hurt  
Living in fear  
Wasted energy  
In the end  
What is it worth?  
What is our legacy?_

_Follow me now_  
_I'm calling out_  
_Somebody help me_  
_I need you now_  
_Why can't you see?_  
_Gotta believe me_  
_Fighting for peace_  
_Need a release_  
_Won't you come with me?_  
_I'm on your side_  
_Swallow your pride_  
_You can confide in me_  
_Army of one_  
_Rise of the sun_  
_Shining for all to see_  
_Enemy's none_  
_Victory's won_  
_No negativity_  
_We can be free,_  
_We have the key_  
_To own our destiny_

_Baby, cease fire, fire, fire  
Throw down your weapons, your weapons, your weapons  
I'm on your side, on your side, on your side  
So please cease fire, fire, fire  
Cease fire, make it stop_

When the song ended, he was shocked to find himself sitting outside his old house. His father's car was outside and he was so close to going up to the door, knocking, and begging his dad to take him back in. Then he remembered why he left in the first place. He remembered the look of disgust on his father's face when he told him he was pregnant. He remembered the countless nights that his father got drunk and hit him. He remembered when his father blamed him for what happened to his mother. "If that guy had just killed you, I'd still have a wife and we could have another kid. A better one. A normal one." That's what his father told him. True, he never said anything like that when he was sober, but the occasions when he was sober were few and far between. With a deep sigh, Elix drove back to Puck's house. His real home. When he walked inside, Puck automatically rushed to him, hugging him and trying to apologize.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" Elix interrupted softly. I really just wanna go to bed right now." Noah nodded and followed Elix to bed.

* * *

_So far this has been the best birthday ever. Finn took me to a bro-dinner at this awesome Italian place in Cleveland, now we're heading to this new gay strip club. I haven't gotten laid since the last time I fucked Elix. Ever since he dumped me for that Brody prick, I haven't even been able to look at anyone else. Well, that's changing tonight. I'm gonna find some hot twink, take him home, and fuck him senseless. Maybe I'll even get lucky and score with one of the dancers. As Finn and I walk up to the club, I can already hear the thumping beat from the music coming from inside. It sounds like something Elix would listen to. Shit, I've gotta stop thinking like that. I'm Puckzilla, dammit, and tonight I'm in full sex-shark mode._

_We go inside and take a seat at one of the tables closest to the stage. A hot brunette boy that looks almost exactly like Kurt takes our drink orders, then winks at me as he walks off, swaying those sexy hips so his tight ass is bouncing in those painted-on silver booty shorts. Yep, he'll be the one. He comes back and gives me his number, saying his shift ends after two more dancers finish their routines. We plan where to meet as the first dancer comes out. He's dressed in what I would describe as "hip-hop clothes." He has on a baseball cap that's tilting down so his face is mostly covered. He's got on a thin tank-top and baggy sweatpants that can't conceal a sexy bubble-butt. There's something oddly familiar about him, but I can't put my finger on it. His hips start swaying with the beat of some remix of Rihanna's song "Rude Boy" and I still feel like I know him from somewhere. He takes off the baseball cap, throwing it into the crowd, and revealing long blonde hair. My face goes pale and my eyes go wide as Finn says something._

_"Dude, isn't that Elix?" he asks, sounding about as surprised as I feel. Elix drops to the floor, grinding against it, and for some reason I feel jealous of the whistles and cat-calls he's getting. He strips off the tank-top and I'm surprised at the fact that there's no scar on his stomach. He's obviously not pregnant anymore, so he must have had the babies. Did he end up having a natural delivery somehow? The huge amount of body glitter on him is almost blinding, but no matter how hard I try, I can't look away. He takes off the pants, revealing one of the pairs of thongs that Santana bought him for our first date. They're white with black lace, so they're the exact ones he wore on our first date, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Before I know it, the song's over and Elix is headed this way. Why the hell is he headed this way? I look over at Finn to see him waving money and pointing at me. The bastard just bought me a lap dance with my ex. What the fuck? Elix doesn't seem fazed by it, though. He takes the money and stuffs it into the waistband of his thong, immediately straddling me and grinding against my erection. Don't judge me, like you've never gotten hard for your sexy ex._

_"So, where ya from, stranger?" Elix whispers in my ear. It's been two years since I've heard that voice and it still manages to turn me on._

_"What do you mean, Elix? Do you really not recognize me?" I'm shocked he doesn't recognize me. My appearance really isn't that different. My hair's grown out a little, and I'm in even better shape, but I really haven't changed that much._

_"I'm sure I'd recognize someone as sexy as you coming in here," he whispers, running his hands over my torso._

_"Elix, it's me. It's Noah."_

_Elix doesn't stop his grinding. He just shrugs and continues earning the money Finn gave him. "I'm glad you got rid of that horrible mohawk."_

_"How are the kids?" I'm still devastated that I can't be a part of their lives, but as long as I can hear about them, I'm fine._

_"What kids?" he asks, grinding a little harder and making me lose my concentration._

_"Our kids," I say, confused by his question. "Our twins."_

_Realization dawns on his face and for a moment I feel relieved. "I never had them."_

_Confusion strikes me once more. "What do you mean you never had them?"_

_Elix rolls his eyes and slows the movement of his hips. "It's called an abortion, Noah. I couldn't have kids that reminded me of you. Brody and I are having kids of our own. I'm already three weeks along."_

_"So Brody's okay with you working at a strip club?"_

_"Who do you think got me the job? Speaking of…" Elix says, his attention going elsewhere. "Hey baby, I just need to finish this lap dance and then we can go."_

_Brody appears, kissing Elix on the lips, causing a pit to form in my stomach. I just want to stand up and knock the douchebag out for stealing the love of my life, but for some reason my body forgets how to move._

_"Baby, I need you right here, right now," Brody says, loud enough for me to hear. Before I know what's happening, Brody has Elix bent over the stage and is pounding into his tight hole. I stand up, intending to pull Brody off the boy that I love, but the more I run toward them, the farther away they seem. I'm screaming at them, but they can't hear me. They just turn and laugh at me._

Puck woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. He looked over to see Elix sleeping peacefully. He breathed a sigh of relief and laid back down, pulling Elix close to him. The movement startled the blonde awake.

"Noah, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, baby. Go back to sleep. I just love you so much. I love you so, so, so much," Noah whispered, snuggling closer to Elix's warm body.

"I love you, too, Noah. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean any of it," Elix apologized.

Puck silenced him with a soft kiss. "No, baby, I'm sorry. I trust you and I wasn't acting like it. You're my world and I don't wanna lose you. I've never felt this way about anyone. Not Quinn, or Kurt, or Santana, or anyone. You're the only one for me, baby."

"You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much, Noah."

"I love you too, Elix. More than anything."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since they're big fight and things had been going perfectly for the happy couple. Needless to say, it was odd coming home after winning a football game to find Elix sitting in the bedroom, staring out the window as if in a trance. "Everything okay, babe?" Noah asked, cautiously approaching him.

"I got a call from the police. My dad was driving drunk and crashed into someone. His lawyers were able to convince the judge to send him to rehab instead of jail," Elix muttered, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Puck whispered, sitting next to Elix and pulling the smaller boy close to him, subconsciously rubbing his hand on Elix's rapidly growing belly. He noticed that Elix was holding a picture he had never seen. It was a picture of Elix, his father, and a pretty blonde woman that Puck assumed was either Elix's mother or his secret twin.

"Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been my dad? My mother was an angel. She was selfless, and caring, and I know she would have loved you. She helped ease my dad into the idea that I was gay. She always had my back." Without warning, Elix threw the picture across the room, not caring as the frame shattered. All the negative feelings were coming out through Elix's tears. He started crying and couldn't seem to stop.

Noah stood and moved to his iPod dock, flipping through his library. Seeing "Wipe Your Eyes" by Maroon 5, he pressed play and held Elix's hands as he sang to the blonde.

_I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do  
But if I let you go, where you gonna go?  
We gotta make a change, time to turn the page  
Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you  
We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse  
We can turn this around please let me be first  
And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt  
Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you_

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you_  
_I know that I'm causing you pain too_  
_But remember if you need to cry_  
_I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_Tonight before you fall asleep_  
_I run my thumb across your cheek_  
_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_  
_I know I made you feel this way_  
_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay_  
_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_  
_I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_When did we cross the line?_  
_How could we forget?_  
_Why do we let the pressure get into our heads?_  
_Your broken heart requires all of my attention_  
_'Cause something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you_

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you_  
_I know that I'm causing you pain too_  
_But remember if you need to cry_  
_I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_Tonight before you fall asleep_  
_I run my thumb across your cheek_  
_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_  
_I know I made you feel this way_  
_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay_  
_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_Please don't lose your faith_  
_Don't worry 'cause I'm here to keep you safe_  
_I promise if you let me see your face_  
_That I won't let you down_  
_I won't let you down_  
_I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_Tonight before you fall asleep_  
_I run my thumb across your cheek_  
_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_  
_I know I made you feel this way_  
_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay_  
_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

"I'll always be here to wipe your eyes, Elix. I'm always gonna be here for you. I love you."

"I love you too, Noah. Thank you so much. I need you more than anything right now."

"I know. That's why I'm not going anywhere. I'm here whenever you need me, baby."

**Here, have some angst! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think as well as any plot ideas you guys have! See you next update!**


	11. Regionals

**So, in Chapter 11, we introduce a new character: Katrina Loos. In real life, Katrina is Elix's best friend and they frequently record songs together! I would suggest looking up their duets on YouTube, because Katrina has an awesome voice as well! Their cover of "Everytime" by Britney Spears is pure magic! Oh, and unlike Brody, she will stay around for the rest of the story.**

**Speaking of covers, Elix just posted a cover of "Let It Go" by Idina Menzel from the movie "Frozen" on his YouTube channel. If you haven't listened to it yet, you HAVE to listen to it now! It's absolutely perfect! His voice is flawless and with a voice like that, it's no surprise that Puck fell in love with him as fast as he did! ;)**

**Ok, that ends my promotional attempts. Enjoy Chapter 11!**

**For the group number at Regionals:**

_Italics – Rachel  
_**Bold – Tina  
**Underlined – Mercedes  
Normal Text - Everyone

"Babe, what are you making?" Puck asked from the living room, nearly throwing up at the putrid smell coming from the kitchen. Elix was now five-and-a-half months pregnant and was driving Puck crazy. His diet was even crazier than it had been at the beginning of his pregnancy, and it was always in excess since Elix always claimed he was eating for three. The blonde's emotions were also hard for Noah to keep up with. He only seemed to feel four emotions, and they were always to the extreme: extreme elation, extreme anger, extreme depression, and constant horniness. There were frequent occasions when the moods collided. Puck wasn't entirely complaining since he was getting laid three times as often as he usually was, but Elix's varying moods that followed each sex session sent Puck into a vortex of confusion. There were times when Elix would laugh uncontrollably during sex, causing Puck to think he was doing something wrong, even though Elix assured him "it just tickles." Needless to say, it was still a blow to his stud-ego. Then there were other times when Elix would start sobbing after they were done, and Puck was scared that he hurt the other boy, asking if he should have been gentler. Elix would shake his head and mumble something about how often they were having sex being bad on the baby, although they would go back to it a few hours later. Yeah, this pregnancy was definitely confusing Puck.

"I'm just baking some Twinkies!" Elix called from the kitchen. "By the way, do we have anymore honey mustard?"

Finn, who was on the couch next to Puck, started laughing. "You think his diet's ever gonna go back to normal?"

"God, I hope so."

Finn chuckled again and turned to his friend. "So, how close are you to your goal?"

The night Elix got the call about his dad being sent to rehab, Puck made a promise to himself. He was going to do everything he could to make sure that he was the father he and Elix never had to their own twins, and any other children they may have in the future. The next morning, he had gone to Burt's garage to take him up on his job offer and was pleasantly surprised when the elder Hummel, after learning what the circumstances were, graciously offered him triple the usual hourly wage. Puck was saving up for an apartment for himself, Elix, and their children. Knowing that decent apartments weren't cheap and Elix probably wouldn't be able to work for a while after the twins were born, Noah spent as much time as he could at work, trying to make as much money as possible in the short time-frame he gave himself. He had set a goal that he would have $4,000 in the bank by the time Elix went into labor.

"Well, I've got about $3,000 right now and since I'm easily making about $350 per week, I should meet it as long as Elix doesn't go into labor early."

Finn fist-bumped his best friend. "That's awesome, bro. Look at you getting all family-oriented," he teased. "So, I was wondering something."

"And that would be?" Puck asked, arching his eyebrow.

"What are your guys' plans for after graduation? I know it's still kind of a while away, but I was just curious. Are you guys just gonna stay and raise the babies in Lima? Are you gonna go to school somewhere out of state? Having kids kinda changes things."

Puck thought about his friend's words. He was right. Having kids did change his original game plan. He couldn't just up and move to L.A. and attempt to get a record deal. He had to have something stable to support his family, but he had to get out of Lima. He refused to be a Lima Loser and he knew Elix would never be one. Elix was destined for greatness, but would he give that up to focus solely on raising their kids? Puck hoped not. He wanted to be right there, cheering Elix on at his auditions or concerts. He wanted to walk with him down the red carpet at the world premiere of Elix's new movie. He wanted to be voted "World's Best Power Couple" by People Magazine. But he knew that if Elix changed his mind and didn't want any of these things, Puck would still be there for him. Ultimately he figured that it didn't matter where they were, as long as they were together. He was going to have to have a serious talk with Elix about this at some point.

"I don't know, man," Puck said after a long silence. "I really haven't thought about it much. Elix and I haven't ever really talked about the distant future."

Finn nodded his understanding and shrugged. "Hey, that's cool, dude. It's just now that I live with Kurt and Burt, I hear Burt talking about it a lot, so I guess it's just been on my mind a little bit."

Puck was surprised that Burt had mentioned it. "What has he said?"

"Well, he said that he admired how you stepped up and became a man for Elix and the babies when they needed you. Plus he thinks you're awesome at fixing cars."

Puck beamed at having the man's approval. "It's about time I got the guy to like me. I guess he just hated me before because I was screwing his son."

Finn made a face. "Yeah, let's not talk about you having sex with Kurt."

"Jealous?" Puck teased, laughing at the disgusted face Finn gave him.

"Dude, that's my step-brother."

"So? You're not blood relatives. It's perfectly socially acceptable for you to bang him."

"Really?" Finn asked, his facial expression instantly changing as a smile slightly formed on his lips.

"I don't know," Puck said, laughing. "But I just got you to admit that you wanna fuck Kurt!"

Finn's eyes grew wide as he realized his Freudian slip and desperately tried to cover it up. "No, I just was curious for legal purposes, you know, if I become a lawyer one day."

Puck laughed and threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey, whatever floats your boat, dude. Just know that he's crazy tight. Not as tight as Elix, but still not bad."

"Who's not as tight as me?" Elix asked as he wandered into the room with a plateful of Twinkies and honey mustard, settling on the couch in between Puck and Finn. "You know, it's too bad pregnant people all crave different things. If we craved the same things I could open a restaurant and get rich."

A second later the phone rang, causing Elix to roll his eyes as he got up and moved to answer it. "I'll get it, just like I get everything else around here," he grumbled, storming out of the room. Elix picked up the phone as he unceremoniously shoved a Twinkie covered with honey mustard into his mouth. "Puckerman residence, Elix speaking," he mumbled around the food.

"_Elix Risqué, you better start explaining why I'm the last person on this whole damn planet to know that you're knocked up,_" a loud, humorous voice said through the phone.

Elix quickly swallowed the Twinkie as he smiled at the familiar voice. "Katrina?" he asked excitedly, already knowing the answer.

"_The one and only, bitch. Now answer the question._"

"I'm sorry, Katrina. I just didn't think to tell anyone outside of Lima."

"_Well, it's a little bit late for that, honey. When Brody came back, he basically told everyone that would listen. The whole school's talking about it. I had to hear about it from Lindsay Willows. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? Lindsay motherfucking Willows!_"

Elix rolled his eyes and chuckled at his best friend's newest rant. Yes, he definitely missed them. "So what's everyone been saying about it?" Elix wondered, not entirely sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"_Well, Brody's obviously pissed that they're not his babies, the rest of the football team is relieved that you never let them past second base now that they know that you can get pregnant, the rest of the squad, including me, is excited, and the unpopulars said you deserve it for being such a bitch._"

Elix sighed loudly; he was so glad he no longer lived near any of those people.

"_Hey, you asked,_" Katrina said, and Elix could see her throw a hand up in defense.

"I know. I guess it really doesn't matter. I'm not around any of you guys anymore anyway."

"_Correction: you're not around _those _guys anymore. My plane just landed so I'll be there in about thirty minutes._"

Elix could feel his jaw drop in surprise. "Wait, what? You're here? In Lima?"

"_Duh! As soon as I found out, I convinced Dad I needed a vacation. He also bought a rental car for me and Brody gave me your address, so you don't have to worry about picking me up. I'm gonna be there soon, so make sure you're not sexing up your baby daddy when I get there. I don't wanna see that._"

Without another word, Katrina hung up, leaving a very shocked, confused, and excited Elix in the kitchen. Once his brain caught up with the conversation he just had, he rushed to the living room to warn Noah and Finn about the visitor. "Hey babe, a friend of mine from Vegas is visiting!" he called once he entered the living room.

"Oh lord, another one?" Puck asked, not bothering to hide his disdain.

Elix was quick to reassure him. "Don't worry, babe. It's a girl. No more ex-boyfriends. I promise."

Puck wasn't fully convinced. "Okay, but I still wanna make sure you two never had feelings for each other. I don't wanna have to kick someone else's ass for trying to break us up."

Elix couldn't help but start laughing. "No, we never had feelings for each other. The most romantic we ever got was when she taught me how to kiss, and that's when I knew for sure I was gay. Don't tell her I said that," he added, laughing as he ran up the stairs to find a proper outfit for his best friend's arrival.

"That's kinda hot," Finn mumbled from his spot on the couch, causing Puck to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What's hot, and answer carefully."

Finn shrugged. "Just the thought of a girly gay guy and a girl kissing. It's like the bi dude's version of lesbians kissing."

Puck nodded slowly in agreement. "Yeah, I guess. Or seeing two girly gay guys kissing for the gay guys that strictly top. Now that I think about it, it would be pretty hot to see Elix and Kurt make out," sending Finn a lewd smirk. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That I can't wait to see what Elix's friend looks like so I can picture them kissing?" Finn guessed.

"No, you moron! Foursome with me, Elix, you, and Kurt! Think about it. You get to fuck Kurt, I get to see him and Elix make out, and nobody's cheating on anyone."

"Um, Kurt would be cheating on Blaine."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Please, he would find it just as hot. We could probably get him to record it," he added, cracking himself and Finn up. Once they got their laughter under control, they heard the doorbell ring, immediately causing Elix to say that he would get it. A few seconds later, Elix tore down the stairs wearing one of the maternity shirts Quinn had let him borrow, checked his appearance in the entrance hall's mirror, and went to answer the door. As he answered it, his face broke into a big grin and simultaneously screamed in excitement with the girl standing on the front porch as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you so much!" Elix said to the girl before pulling away and bringing her into the house. She was about a couple inches taller than Elix, had long wavy brown hair, and expressive brown eyes. Being a cheerleader, she had the same toned, yet curvy physique Elix had before his pregnancy, although she had a bit more muscle definition. "Guys, this is Katrina Loos. She's my closest friend from Vegas," Elix beamed, before pulling her into another hug.

"Hot," Finn accidentally muttered before he could stop himself, causing Elix and Katrina to look with identical expressions of displeasure. All it did was add fuel to his fantasies, but also made him look down until their burning stares left him.

"I'm just glad to see you're finally fatter than me," Katrina half-joked, gesturing to Elix's largely swollen belly. It was very obvious he was having twins.

"Oh, please," Elix said, rolling his eyes. "I've always been fatter than you. I remember that my boobs were bigger than yours during our freshman year. That was embarrassing."

Katrina laughed and nodded. "True, but then you wanted to be cheerleader and you got into shape faster than anyone I've ever known. I'm still convinced you did it illegally."

"Whatever," Elix said good-naturedly before gesturing to the other boys in the room. "This is Noah and Finn. Noah's the other father."

Katrina examined Puck as if she were trying to decide something. "Well, he's definitely more attractive than Brody so that's one point in your favor, Elix. He's taller than you without being freakishly tall, so your kids shouldn't have any height issues. His brown eyes combined with your blue ones mean your children's eyes will be freaking gorgeous! As far as a co-parent goes, I definitely approve! I'll just have to wait and see if he's a suitable boyfriend for you or not."

"You know you don't get a say in that, right?" Elix asked his friend.

"Sure I do," Katrina said matter-of-factly, causing Elix to smile as he rolled his eyes and sat down, bringing Katrina with him.

"So, how long are you staying?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'll just let Dad know when I'm ready to go home. I know I'm staying until after you give birth."

Elix's face lit up. "Really? That would be amazing!"

"Plus, Dad might be starting up his own business in Cleveland, so I might be moving here full-time anyway."

Elix looked at her in shock. "That would be great, but Cleveland is almost three hours away, so wouldn't you be there all the time?"

Katrina looked confused for a moment before understanding showed on her face. "I keep forgetting you're not part of the Rich Bitch Club anymore. If I want to live in Lima, Dad will let me live in Lima."

"What's the Rich Bitch Club?" Puck asked in confusion.

"It's what we called our group of friends," Elix answered. "All of us cheerleaders were rich and kind of bitchy so it just kinda caught on."

Puck nodded then turned to Finn. "You wanna go play Call of Duty in my room and give them some privacy?"

Finn simply nodded his agreement, still not taking his eyes off Elix and Katrina. As Puck dragged him upstairs they could have sworn they heard the mohawked boy say, "Dude, quit drooling. You're being obvious and creepy," causing them to snicker.

Once she was sure Puck and Finn were out of earshot, Katrina turned to look at Elix, her eyes narrowing slightly. "So what's going on here?" she asked after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Elix asked, confusion on his face.

"You and Noah. Is he going to be there after the babies are born, or is he going to kick you out the second you go into labor? If he does kick you out, is he going to pay child support or pretend he doesn't know you?"

Elix raised a hand to silence his friend's rant. "Katrina, calm down. He's going to be there for me the entire time. He wants these kids as much as I do, if not more. We're actually saving up to move into an apartment after the twins are born, but it's not easy. We found some apartments we really like, but the lease is like $600. Noah's been spending all of his time at the garage to make as much money as possible. We really hard see each other anymore."

"How much do you guys have saved up so far?"

"Um, I think around $3,000. Why?"

"I'll buy the apartment and pay the rent for a few months. You two need to start moving in as soon as possible so it'll be ready when the babies come. You can use the $3,000 as savings and things for the babies."

Elix looked at his friend in shock. "Katrina, I appreciate the offer, but that's way too generous. I couldn't accept it."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Of course you could. Rich Bitch Club, remember? Besides, remember the time when my old Camaro died on the side of the road, and instead of taking me to buy a new battery, you bought me a whole new car? Consider this my paying you back. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Elix smiled and pulled Katrina into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Katrina. This means the world to me. What can I do to repay you?"

"Just let me come over whenever I want and we'll call it even."

Elix laughed. "Deal."

* * *

Schuester walked into the classroom after everyone else had arrived and wrote one word on the white board. "Elix"

Rachel, of course, was the first to speak. "We're singing about Elix? Why? He's not even here."

"That's exactly why, Rachel," Schue explained. "He's going through a really big ordeal right now. He's about to have two children at any moment and even though most of us can't be there for him physically, we can be there for him emotionally. Now look, we've all been slacking in here lately, but we need to get it together. Regionals are this weekend, guys, and I want us to dedicate it to him, so he knows we care about him. Puck, you're getting a solo so pick a song for him that's appropriate," Schuester felt he should make sure Puck understood that part. "The rest of you, pick a group song that you want to sing for Elix or the twins. Also, even though it's technically against the rules, if someone happened to invite a friend or family member that recorded our performance to show Elix later, I could pretend not to notice."

The room became abuzz as most of the gleeks tried to figure out what the perfect group number would be; Puck sat there trying to figure out what just happened. He just got a solo for regionals that he had less than a week to prepare for. Even worse, it had to be a song about feelings. Everybody knew Puck wasn't good at deep, real feelings, saying them or singing them. He figured he would try to Google some ideas after Elix went to bed that night, since the pregnant teen had gone to bed early every night after moving into their new apartment a couple days ago. Besides, there was something he had to talk to Schuester about anyway.

* * *

Puck's hands were sweating profusely. Why had he agreed to perform a solo at Regionals? Especially an Elvis song? That was just asking for failure. He'd never live up to the King. He'd probably get booed of the stage and have tomatoes hurled at him. His self-deprecation only increased as the announcer's voice boomed, "Performing 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley and 'I Turn To You' by Christina Aguilera, from William McKinley High School, the New Directions!"

The curtain rose as Puck sat on a stool and played his guitar as he started the song.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

The New Directions came out, forming two lines, as they provided back-up vocals.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

The entire audience stood to applaud and cheer, making Puck's heart burst with pride. He meant every word of the song and he was glad Blaine convinced one of his former Warblers to record the performance. He couldn't wait to show it to Elix. As soon as the applause died down, the New Directions got into position for the next song, Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes stepping to the front.

_When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way  
_**And when I'm scared  
And losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around  
**And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there  
Giving me all you've got

For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you

**When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again**  
_I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me_  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
Taking me through the night

For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
I turn to you

_For the arms to be my shelter  
Through all the rain  
_**For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on**_  
_For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For that one who I can run to_  
_I turn to you

For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
I turn to you

They once again received a standing ovation, a majority of the audience discreetly dabbing their eyes with tissues. They knew they had this in the bag, but it did little to calm their nerves when the announcer was declaring third place. They were relieved it went to the senior citizen group, but it made the dramatic pause for first place even more unbearable.

"And first place, the winner of Regionals and the group going to Nationals in New York goes to…"

* * *

"Finally!" Elix exclaimed triumphantly as he looked at the crib he and Katrina had just spent the past five hours building.

"It doesn't really match the wall paint color in here," Katrina said, looking around the nursery with her nose crinkled, signaling displeasure.

Elix shrugged. "I'm going to paint the room anyway. I was thinking a light purple. It's soothing and gender-neutral. Ow!" Elix was holding his stomach in pain, attempting the breathing exercises Dr. Sanders recommended.

"Those contractions are getting really frequent. That's your third one in an hour. Are you okay?" Katrina sked, extremely concerned.

Once the contraction ended and his breathing went back to normal, Elix spoke. "I'm fine. It just means the babies are almost ready to come out." At that moment, Elix heard the door open, causing his face to light up as he rushed out to greet his boyfriend. "Hey sweetie! How did Regionals go?" His face instantly dropped as he saw Noah's dejected expression as well as his silence. "Oh, babe…"

Noah finally started talking. "We won," he said, a large smile quickly growing on his face, both at the victory and at fooling Elix. The blonde shrieked in excitement and lunged at Puck, giving him the world's biggest hug.

"Noah, that's amazing! Congratulations!"

"Wanna know what the best part was?" Elix nodded and Puck continued speaking. "The whole performance was dedicated to you."

Elix looked surprised, confused, and touched all at once. "What?"

"We did all of it for you. Everyone wanted to show you they were there for you in the best way they know how. One of Blaine's Warbler friends recorded it, so maybe we can watch it later."

Elix gave his boyfriend a soft, yet passionate kiss. "Noah, I would lo—oh my god!"

Puck's eyes grew wide with fear as Elix hunched over in pain. When he saw a large wet spot growing in Elix's jeans, he got confused. "Um, babe, did you just pee yourself?"

Elix tried to speak between gasps for air. "No. My. Water. Just. Broke."

* * *

"Here, babe, have some ice chips."

"No!"

"Please? For me? For the babies?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Noah, I swear to God, get that spoon away from me or I'll shove it somewhere so hard that you'll never be able to find it."

"Okay, maybe later."

Dr. Sanders entered the room along with two nurses. "Hello, Elix. How are you feeling?"

"How the hell do you think I'm feeling? You're an obstetrician. You figure it out!"

Dr. Sanders chuckled as she scribbled on her notepad. "I'd say you're feeling like all of the other pregnant patients do. Elix, it's time. Are you ready?"

Elix moaned in dread as a response. Puck rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "It'll be okay, babe."

"Easy for you to say! You're not getting your stomach cut open to bring out two human beings! Ugh, just get it over with!"

* * *

"Guys, they're beautiful," Katrina said, motioning to the boy Noah was holding and girl in Elix's arms. "I can't wait to see them grow up."

"We still have to name them," Puck remembered aloud. He then looked to Elix. "What do you think?"

Elix's response was instantaneous. "I want to name our daughter Julia, after my mom. What do you wanna name our son?"

Puck thought for a moment. "I've always liked the name Jessie. What do you think?" When Elix nodded and gave him a thumbs-up with his free hand, Noah's grin grew broad as he looked at his newborn son and daughter, and his glowing boyfriend. "They're perfect. I still can't believe they're ours."

Elix nodded his head in agreement. "I know. I couldn't have asked for more beautiful children…" He then looked to Noah. "…or a more perfect man to help me raise them."

Noah leaned over and gave Elix a deep kiss. He checked his watch and gave Elix another kiss on the forehead. "I have to go to the garage. I'll be back as soon as I can, though, okay?" When Elix nodded, he carefully handed Jessie into Katrina's arms before giving Elix another kiss and leaving the room. Elix looked up at his best friend and smirked a bit when he saw her discreetly wipe her eyes.

"Katrina, are you crying?" he asked, light amusement in his voice.

"I'm trying not to, but I just can't help it. I can't believe you're already starting a family. Things were so hard for you in Vegas, what with your mom being gone and your dad being horrible, and then you moved out here and met a man that loves you so much and now you two share two beautiful kids and I know I'm babbling, but I'm just so happy for you!"

Elix smiled at his friend. "Tell you what, why don't I take Jessie, and you can go get something to eat, then come back and we can talk about our feelings some more," he joked, holding out his arm to cradle his son.

"Sounds good," Katrina said, laughing slightly as she gave the baby to his dad. "Do you want anything?"

Elix thought for a moment. "Something healthy. I need to start getting rid of this baby weight."

Katrina laughed. "You got it," she said before leaving the room.

Elix looked down at his newborn twins and probably would have been getting emotional had he not cried so much while giving birth. He pressed feather-light kisses to the tops of their heads. He already saw so much of Noah and himself in them that he couldn't wait to see them grow and watch their personalities develop. He must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing he knew he was being awakened by a light knocking on the hospital door.

"Come in," he called softly.

The door opened and Elix felt his eyes go wide when he saw who the visitor was. "Hi, Elix. Do you mind if I come in?"

Elix's throat felt dry and he barely managed to croak out, "Dad?"

**There's Chapter 11! I'm actually very proud of this chapter and I hope you guys like it too!**

**There's a competition going on for Elix at the moment! He submitted his song "Attraction" to be featured on a mix-tape, but he needs a lot of votes to have it get on there! He has a link where you can vote on his Facebook page, so please go and vote for him!**

**What do you guys think of Katrina? I'm excited to write her into the story more!**

**Also, I had an idea for another Puck/Elix story. I was thinking of doing a Mean Girls AU fic with Elix as Regina and Rachel as Cady. I really think it would be awesome! What do you guys think?**

**Also, I think Puck/Elix should officially be a fandom, so we need to come up with a couple name for them, but it's hard… I was think Eluck, Pucksqué, Noix, but those kind of suck, so let me know what ideas you guys have!**

**Oh, and don't forget to by Lea Michele's album "Louder" because it's amazing!**

**See you guys next update! Elix and his father need to have a serious talk!**


	12. Nationals

**Chapter 12! A lot of things happening here!**

**And big thanks to JasonDragon64 for the couple name: this fandom is officially Pix!**

**For the Santana/Elix duet:**

_Italics – Santana  
_**Bold – Elix**

For the Elix/Puck duet:

_Italics – Elix  
_**Bold – Puck**

**P.S. Elix sings an amazing song in here called "Run." I highly, highly, HIGHLY encourage you to search for "Elix Risque Run" on YouTube while you read it, because it's such a beautiful cover and it really makes the story come alive! :)**

"Dad?"

Elix's father slowly stepped into the room and cautiously moved closer to the teen. "I know I probably shouldn't have dropped in like this, but I was scared that if you knew I was coming, you wouldn't let me in. I really want to talk to you."

Elix felt himself soften a bit at his father's words, but he instantly returned to bitch-mode, while subconsciously pulling his babies closer to him. "I'm not sure I'm ready to listen."

"Elix, please? Just give me a couple minutes and if you don't like what I have to say, I'll leave and you never have to hear from me again."

The blonde looked into his father's eyes and felt his heart break at the look of desperation and regret in the man's eyes. "Fine," he finally muttered, averting his gaze from his dad's immediately.

The man sat in the chair next to Elix's bed and cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I owe you so many apologies, and I can't possibly make up for them right away, but I want to try. Being in rehab really opened my eyes to how horrible of a parent I was ever since your mom died. You had to raise yourself because I was too much of a coward to step up, and I'm so sorry, Elix. If I could go back and do it all over again, I would. I'm so, so sorry. Please give me another chance to be the dad you've deserved all these years."

"Why should I, Dad?" Elix asked, his irritation slowly rising. "You think you can just walk in here, mumble out some half-assed apology, and everything's gonna be sunshine and rainbows?"

Elix's father lowered his gaze and the blonde could hear him sniffle softly. "No, but I want to try. I've been sober for the five months since I've been in rehab, and even though I know we can't start over completely, I want to be there for you from here on out. Even though you're a dad yourself now, I still want to be the one for you that I haven't been over these years."

The look in his father's eyes was genuine. Elix believed his dad was saying and, for some reason, it made him feel even happier than he was before his dad came into the room. He took a deep breath and looked at the two children in his arms. "I guess you should meet your grandchildren."

The man's eyes widened as he noticed the two babies for the first time. "You had twins?" he asked in surprise.

Elix nodded in response. "Yes. A boy and a girl. This is Jessie and Julia."

His father's eyes became damp at the mention of the girl's name and his voice was hoarse as he croaked out, "Julia? Can I hold her?"

Elix nodded and watched as his father carefully lifted the girl out of Elix's arms, cradling her to his own chest. Elix was heart-warmed by the vision in front of him. His father, a man he had feared and hated for years, was holding his granddaughter. He was making coos and baby sounds at her with a genuine smile on his face. Elix hadn't seen a sincere smile on his father's face since before his mother died. He suddenly remembered seeing pictures from his own birth, and seeing his father holding him with the same love-filled face he was wearing now. He felt himself getting misty-eyed and looked away as a nurse came into the room.

"Feeding time, Elix!" she called in her way-too-cheery voice. She motioned to Elix's dad and asked, "Is this the other father?"

Elix's eyes went wide and his face turned red. "No, this is my dad," he assured her. It wasn't the first time someone mistook them for a couple. If they were out in public together without Elix's father's dates or his own boyfriends, they would frequently be told they made a lovely couple. They both always laughed it off, but it didn't make it any less awkward. The nurse looked apologetic for her blunder.

"I'm so sorry. I just assumed…" she stopped talking when Elix nodded, signaling that it was okay. "Anyway, I do need to know something. Are you planning on breast-feeding?" When Elix shook his head she nodded. "Ok, here's a bottle for each of them. Your chest should reduce back to normal within a month."

After she left the room, Elix began to feed Jessie with one bottle and set the other bottle on the table next to the bed. While he was feeding his son, his father spoke up. "Can I ask why you named her Julia?"

Elix didn't look at his father as he answered. "The only thing I have left of Mom is the memories I have with her. I'm just hoping that one day after I lose those memories, when I'm old and senile, my daughter can help me remember."

The man didn't say anything, just looked down at his granddaughter. He could see his late wife in the baby. She had her beautiful blue eyes, her somewhat pale complexion, and the same shade of blonde hair that she and Elix shared. He looked at Jessie and nearly chuckled at the contrast between the twins. Jessie definitely took after Puck. They had the same tanned skin tone, with the soulful brown eyes and dark brown hair. He wouldn't even be surprised if the child naturally grew a mohawk. He then looked to his son, now also a father, and felt a burst of pride welling up in his chest. The look that his boy was giving to his own son was a sight that any parent would be proud to see, and once again, he wished his wife could have been there to see this. After a moment, he cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, I don't want to overstay my welcome, so I'll get going." He carefully transferred Julia into Elix's arms and gave his son a nurturing kiss on the top of his head. "I love you, Elix. If there's anything you need, please let me know."

Elix smiled at his father. "I will. Thank you, Dad." Before the older man could leave the room, Elix spoke again. "You know, you still haven't seen our new apartment. Maybe once the babies are settled, you can come have dinner with us one night."

"I'd love that, Elix. Just call me and we can figure out a good night."

Elix nodded as his father left the room, a huge weight lifting off him. Maybe he and his dad could have the same relationship they shared years ago. Half an hour later, Katrina returned, shortly followed by Noah, who arrived as soon as his shift at the garage was over. Elix cautiously told them about his father's visit and the plan to invite him to dinner. Noah wasn't thrilled about it, but knowing it was important to Elix, he agreed. It was then that they discovered nobody from glee had been to their apartment either, so it was decided that the next weekend they would throw a housewarming party where everyone from glee, Debra, Sarah, and Elix's dad could see the apartment and babies. As Elix looked at the son in his arms and daughter in Noah's, he knew he was right when he first found out he was pregnant and thought that he wouldn't be able to put them up for adoption after holding them. There was no way he would give them up for the world.

* * *

"He has your jawline," Elix told Puck, gesturing to their son. They were standing in front of the crib watching the babies sleep. It had been a taxing day and they were more than ready for bed, but for some reason, they couldn't walk away from the sleeping forms in the crib. Puck smiled towards his lover.

"You really think so?"

"Of course. Look at it. It's identical to yours."

Noah looked carefully at his son, and then turned to kiss Elix on the cheek. "You're right. I guess it's just hard to believe that I helped make something so perfect." Elix gave his boyfriend a serious expression.

"Noah, you're perfect too, you know. I hope you learn to see it too someday," Elix said, affectionately stroking Puck's cheeks.

"I love you, Elix."

"I love you too, Noah."

* * *

It was the night of the party and Katrina had shown up a few hours early to help them prepare. One by one, the glee kids showed up, introducing themselves to Katrina and cooing with the babies. Elix's father was the last to arrive, but, to Elix's pleasure, he was sober and friendly, friendlier than Elix had seen him in years. After everyone was there, Katrina spoke, announcing that she would be moving to Lima and attending McKinley the next year. The large group of people collectively cheered when she added that she would also join glee and Cheerios.

The rest of the night went along well. After a while, Elix found himself talking to a depressed-looking Mike. "You, okay? You look like someone died."

The dancer looked up at the blonde and sighed. "It's Tina. She broke up with me and got back together with Artie."

Elix sat next to Mike and wrapped and arm around his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry, honey. I guess you guys just weren't meant for each other. There's a girl out there for you, though. You just have to find her. Or maybe she'll find you."

The Asian boy looked up at Elix with a small smile on his face. "Thanks, Elix. I think I needed to hear that. You know, Puck's lucky to have gotten you."

"It's what friends do. I'm always here if you need to talk, okay?" The boy nodded and Elix smiled at him. "Now give me a hug." They hugged and Elix headed back over to talk to Puck and Debra. On his way he happened to catch a conversation between Brittany, Santana, and Katrina.

"So, are you a dolphin?" Brittany asked Katrina.

"Say no," Elix urged as he walked by.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Dammit, I was trying to get my lezzy threesome on."

Elix shot her an apologetic smile as he headed to his Noah, Debra, and a bored-looking Sarah. Debra was holding Julia while Jessie was in Puck's arms. Elix could see that Debra was getting a bit emotional. "Julia really takes after you, Elix," the woman commented. "And Jessie is just a spitting-image of his other daddy. I'm so proud that they're my grandchildren."

"Thank you, Debra," Elix said, smiling at the woman.

"Here, babe, you wanna hold Jessie for a second? I have to pee," Noah asked, handing the baby boy to Elix. The blonde carefully held his son as he looked around the room and noticed his father sitting down, staring into space. He walked over to the man and sat down beside him.

"You okay, daddy? You seem kinda down."

The older man snapped out of his trace and looked at his son. "Yeah, I was just thinking about your mom. She would have loved this."

Elix took a deep breath before he spoke. "Dad, I say this because I love you, but you've gotta let go sometime. I'm just as sad as you are and I think about it every day, but I'm not letting it hold me back. I'm not saying forget about her, but at least try to move on. She wouldn't have wanted us obsessing over her death like this, and you know it."

The man shook his head to clear it and nodded in agreement. "You're right, sweetie. It just hurts."

"I know it does, Dad," Elix said softly, rubbing the man's arm soothingly with his free hand. "You know what she's probably saying right now? 'What the hell's wrong with you two? Get over it or my ghost will haunt you for life!'"

The man laughed, a real genuine laugh that Elix hadn't heard in years, and nodded his head. "Yeah, that sounds like her alright," he said before turning his attention to the sleeping baby in Elix's arms. "I really wish she could have met her grandchildren, though."

Elix looked down at his son, and then at his father. "You haven't held him yet, you know," Elix reminded him. "Do you want to?" When the blonde slightly extended the cradle of his arms, his father accepted, gently bring the baby into his own arms. Elix almost cried from happiness at the look of love and adoration in his father's eyes when the man looked at his grandson. Right then, Elix thanked whatever power was out there for sending his dad to rehab. Now he had his father back and things couldn't be better.

"Even if that Puckerman kid doesn't have anything else going for him, at least he has good genes. This boy looks just like him."

Elix rolled his eyes. "'Noah' or 'Puck,' Dad, not 'that Puckerman kid.' You might want to start using his real name, because he's going to be around for a while."

"You're right. Sorry. I have nothing against him. He's been way better to you than I have." The remorse was obvious in the man's voice.

"He is a great guy. That's why I love him so much. I promise that once you get to know him, you'll love him too."

After a while, Debra, Sarah, and Elix's father left. After they left and Elix put the babies to sleep, someone (probably Puck) brought out the alcohol and the party got into full teenage swing. "Guys, it's fine if you drink, but just try to keep it down. I just got the kids to sleep," Elix warned. Everyone agreed that they would try to keep it down, but that didn't last long. Music was blaring and Elix was thankful that the twins were heavy sleepers. Brittany was stripping on the dining table, much to Santana's pleasure. Tina was sitting on Artie's lap as they whispered in each other's ears. Finn, Rachel, and Quinn had left, opting not to be around drunken teenagers. Sam and Mercedes were making out on the couch, while Kurt and Blaine were practically dry-humping each other in the corner of the living room. Feeling the small amount of alcohol he drank going to his head, Elix kissed Puck goodnight and headed to the bedroom. Puck looked over in concern when he heard Elix scream, "OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY?"

Puck heard the bedroom door close as Elix ran back into the living room, a blush furiously covering his cheeks and his hands over his eyes. "We have to get a new bed," he mumbled to Puck, hands still not leaving his face. After a moment, Katrina and Mike ran into the room, their clothing disheveled and half-open.

"Elix, I am so sorry!" Katrina said, trying to calm down the distressed blonde.

Elix turned to glare at his best friend. "I'm burning that bed and you're both buying me a new one."

* * *

A few nights later Puck woke up to empty sheets. He got up to get a drink and heard Elix's voice coming from the babies' room. The blonde was singing to them and Noah immediately recognized the song as Pink's "Run," one of Elix's favorites. He stood outside the door listening to Elix's angelic voice coming from the bedroom.

_Remember make believe in you  
All the things I said I'd do  
I wouldn't hurt you like the world did me  
Keep you safe, I'd keep you sweet  
Everything that I went through  
I'm grateful you won't have to do  
I know that you will have to fall  
I can't hide you from it all_  
_But take the best of what I've got  
And you know no matter what  
Before you walk away, you know you can_

_Run, run, run  
Back to my arms, back to my arms  
Run, run, run, back to my arms  
And they will hold you down_

_Here's the bloody, bloody truth  
You will hurt and you will lose  
I've got scars you won't believe  
Wear them proudly on my sleeve  
I hope you'll have the sense to know  
That sadness comes and sadness goes  
Love so hard and play life loud  
It's the only thing to give a damn about_  
_But take the best of what I've got  
And you know no matter what  
Before you walk away, you know you can_

_Run, run, run  
Back to my arms, back to my arms  
Run, run, run, back to my arms  
And they will hold you down_

_All this time I swear I'll never waste it  
All your smiles I'm always gonna save them  
Put it in the back of my mind  
Whenever I'm away from you  
All this time I swear I'll never waste it  
All your smiles I'm always gonna save them  
Put it in the back of my mind  
Whenever I'm away from you_

_Run, run, run_  
_Back to your arms, back to your arms_  
_Run, run, run_  
_Back to your arms and they will hold you_  
_Run, run, run_  
_Back to my arms, back to my arms_  
_Run, run, run, back to my arms_  
_And they will hold you down_

Even though Noah had heard the words before, he hadn't taken them into context. The fact that Elix was singing those words to their children was almost like he was just talking to them while moving his voice up and down. He could feel himself starting to get emotional, so he quickly returned to bed and replayed the memory of Elix singing in his mind.

* * *

After a couple months, Elix returned to school. They dropped the twins off with Debra in the morning and then made the trek to McKinley. Since Nationals were fast approaching, Schuester was adamant about Elix returning immediately if he wanted to participate. As they walked into school along with Brittany and Santana, Azimio walked up to them with a cup in his hand. Elix was about to tell him he didn't want to deal with anyone, but before he could get the words out, his face and front were covered with cold slushie as Azimio shouted, "Welcome back, Mom!" The next thing he knew Santana was shouting in Spanish, Noah was threatening to kick ass, and Brittany was dragging him to the bathroom to clean him up. The rest of the day was less eventful. When they got to glee, Schue introduced a guy named Jessie that would be giving them advice on how to win Nationals. Jessie advised to decide who the group's "star" was, and to base the performance around him or her. He looked at Rachel the entire time, causing Elix to believe something was going on there. Schue then announced that they would hold auditions to determine who would best be showcased and that, even though Jessie would be there to give feedback, Schuester would make the final decision. So, that's how Elix found himself standing in front of the sign-up sheet, contemplating whether to sign up or not.

"Sign up, Goldilocks," Santana said, startling the blonde. "We can do a duet. We're the only two signed up with any talent. Well, except Lady Hummel, but he's gonna do some god-awful showtune, while we're gonna do Amy Winehouse. Sign up or I'll do it for you."

Needless to say, Elix found himself on stage with Santana, dressed in a form hugging black shirt and white skinny jeans, in front of Schue, Jessie, Puck, Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes as they began to sing "Back to Black."

_He left no time to regret  
Kept his lips wet  
With his same old safe bet  
Me and my head high  
And my tears dry  
Get on without my guy  
You went back to what you knew  
So far removed from all that we went through  
And I tread a troubled track  
My odds are stacked  
I'll go back to black_

_We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to  
I go back to us_

**I love you much  
It's not enough  
You love blow and I love puff  
And life is like a pipe  
And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside**

**We only said goodbye with words**  
**I died a hundred times**  
**You go back to her**  
**And I go back to**

**We only said goodbye with words**  
**I died a hundred times**  
**You go back to her**  
**And I go back to**

_Black_**, black, **_black_**, black, **_black_**, black, **_black  
_**I go back to  
**_I go back to_

_We only said goodbye with words_  
_I died a hundred times_  
_You go back to her_  
_And I go back to_

**We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to black**

Puck cheered as they finished the song, shouting "Work it, babe!"

"Wow, guys, that was fantastic," Schue complimented, clapping along with Puck. "I never knew your voices could blend like that. You both sounded amazing together. You need to do more duets!"

Jessie looked up from his notepad with a bored expression on his face. "It was mediocre at best. Santana, you were boring, to be honest. Your voice was unemotional and bland. Elix, are you ever going to lose that baby weight? You look like you're still pregnant. Next!"

It took all of Noah's restraint not to lunge at the guy. Elix's shock was clear on his face and the little bit of hurt that Puck could see infuriated him. He needed to get out before he prevented Jessie from ever being able to reproduce.

Ultimately, Schue changed his mind about the contest and decided that they would do things the way they always did: as a team. When they were on the plane on their way to New York, Puck found himself seated next to Finn. Although he was disappointed that he wasn't with Elix and getting his mack on, he was thankful that he wasn't forced to sit with anybody annoying. As Finn was complaining about Rachel going back out with Jessie, Puck started thinking about Elix. He wanted to prove to the other boy that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Almost a year ago, he never would have even considered dating someone for a whole school year, now he was willing to be with the same person for life. He needed Elix and he was pretty sure Elix needed him too. He wanted to make this official.

"I wanna propose to him while we're here in New York," he quietly said, not caring that he was interrupting Finn's rant.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked, confused as usual.

Puck looked in Elix's direction to make sure he couldn't hear their conversation. The blonde was wrapped up in some conversation with Tina, so Puck felt it safe to continue. "I still have a bunch of money saved in my bank account and it would be really awesome if I could do some badass proposal that Elix will never forget. Will you sneak out with me and help me pick a ring for him? I don't really know what's romantic or not."

Finn nodded. "Sure, dude. That's what friends are for."

* * *

It was amazing they could sneak away to a jewelry store and not get caught. Finn helped Noah pick out an 18K white gold ring that Noah hoped Elix would love. They quickly caught up to the group, who really hadn't even noticed they left. Elix had noticed and when he asked where they were, Noah just said that they needed to talk about "bro stuff." Elix rolled his eyes good-naturedly and went with it.

The next day, they were taking their places on stage for Elix and Noah's opening duet of Lady Gaga's "Gypsy." Puck had convinced Schue to let them perform songs that expressed his engagement feelings for Elix, without actually giving it away. They were on opposite sides of the stage and right before the curtain came up, they blew each other a kiss for luck. Once the curtain rose, Elix stepped onto the stage, beginning the song.

_Sometimes a story has no end  
Sometimes I think that we could just be friends  
"'Cause I'm a wandering man, " he said to me._

Puck stepped onto the stage, beginning his part of the song.

**And what about our future plans?  
Does this thing we have even make sense?  
When I got the whole world in front of me**

_So I said, "I don't wanna be alone forever.  
But I can be tonight  
I don't wanna be alone forever  
But I love gypsy life  
I don't wanna be alone forever  
Maybe we can see the world together  
I don't wanna be alone forever  
But I can be tonight, tonight."_

**So I just packed my baggage and  
Said goodbye to family and friends  
And took the road to nowhere on my own  
**_Like Dorothy on a yellow brick  
Hope my ruby shoes get us there quick  
'Cause I left everyone I love at home_

_And I don't wanna be alone forever_  
_But I can be tonight_  
_I don't wanna be alone forever_  
_But I love gypsy life_  
_I don't wanna be alone forever_  
_Maybe we can see world together_  
_I don't wanna be alone forever_  
_But I can be tonight, tonight_

_'Cause I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm_  
_A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm_

**I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm  
A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm  
**_I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm  
A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm  
_**I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm  
A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm**

**And then I asked him**  
**I said, "Baby, why do we love each other?"**

_I said, "Honey, it's simple.  
It's the way that you love and treat your mother."  
Thought that I would be alone forever  
But I won't be tonight  
_**I'm a man without a home  
But I think with you I can spend my life  
And you'll be my little gypsy princess  
Pack your bags and we can chase the sunset  
Bust the rearview and fire up the jets  
'Cause it's you and me  
**_Baby, for life  
_**Would you go with me?**_  
For life  
_**See the world with me**

**'Cause I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm**  
**A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm**  
**I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm**  
**A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm**

_Russia, UK, Paris, I'm  
Italian, Asian, Kompai  
Africa, India, I'm  
A gypsy, a gypsy, a gypsy. I'm  
Latin American, I don't speak German but I try  
Someday in Jakarta, I'm  
American, I'm gypsy I  
Bangkok, Australia, Malaysia  
Sweden, Finland, Norway  
Be my home just for the day  
I'm a gypsy, gypsy, gypsy hey_

The auditorium burst into thunderous applause. The rest of the glee members came out and, once the applause died down, Krewella's "Enjoy the Ride" began playing and Elix started singing.

_We were born ready, ready to be free  
Chasin' every thrill we could see  
With our eyes steady, waking to the dream  
Aching to be thrown in the ring  
If nothing comes easy as long as we're breathing  
We'll go all the way or go home  
We were born ready, wherever it leads  
What we have is all we need_

_'Cause if it's fast or slow_  
_All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride_  
_And if it's hard or soft before we get off_  
_I'm gonna enjoy the ride, enjoy the ride_  
_'Cause if it's fast or slow_  
_All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride_  
_Enjoy the ride_  
_'Cause if it's fast or slow_  
_All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride_  
_And if it's hard or soft before we get off_  
_I'm gonna enjoy the ride, enjoy the ride_

_We were born hungry, hungry for the rush  
Screamin' when they tell us to hush  
Hit the ground runnin', leave 'em in the dust  
Only run with those we can trust  
If nothing comes to us  
We'll fly where it's bluest  
We're ready to face the unknown  
We were born hungry, we'll never get enough  
'Cause we're only here this once_

_'Cause if it's fast or slow_  
_All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride_  
_And if it's hard or soft before we get off_  
_I'm gonna enjoy the ride, enjoy the ride_

_Let's do it again_  
_Let's make it tonight_  
_Yeah let's go until the sky gets lighter_

_And if it's fast or slow_  
_All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride_  
_Enjoy the ride_  
_'Cause if it's fast or slow_  
_All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride_  
_And if it's hard or soft before we get off_  
_I'm gonna enjoy the ride, enjoy the ride_

_Let's do it again_  
_Let's make it tonight_  
_Yeah let's go until the sky gets lighter_

_And if it's fast or slow_  
_All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride_  
_Enjoy the ride_

* * *

They couldn't believe it. 12th place? That didn't make any sense. Needless to say, everyone was too busy moping in the rooms that night to notice Elix and Puck sneaking out.

"Where are you taking me?" Elix whispered, amusement and suspicion in his voice.

"You'll see. Patience, Princess," Noah whispered back teasingly.

They ended up in Central Park, walking in the moonlight, hand in hand. "This is romantic," Elix commented. "What brought this on?"

Noah cleared his throat before speaking. "I want to ask you something. I'm not good with the whole romance thing, but I'm gonna do my best. In the past nine months, you've totally changed me. You made me believe in love, believe in myself, and believe in sleeping with only one person which I didn't even think was possible. I love you, Elix, and I want to prove it to you, so…" he got down on one knee, bringing a black velvet box out of his pocket. Elix was seeing tunnel vision and he was sure that he had forgotten how to breathe. "…let me spend the rest of my life proving it to you." Puck opened the box, revealing the beautiful diamond ring. "Elix Risqué, will you marry me, because I want to be with you forever?"

**What's he gonna say? Yes? No? Maybe? You'll find out in chapter 13! ;) I know, I'm evil.**

**After this story's over, I want to continue writing more Pix stories, but I'm running out of ideas, so if you have any story ideas for this adorable couple, please let me know!**

**If you want to see the ring that Noah gave to Elix, go to: w w w dot jamesallen dot com /engagement-rings/pave/18k-white-gold-diamond-studded-split-shank-pave-engagement-ring-item-8143**


	13. Plans

**Here's Chapter 13! What will Elix say about Noah's proposal? Read on to find out! ;)**

**My pervy vibe came out in this chapter, so it's mainly porn and fluff. You have been warned. :P**

**For the Kurt/Elix duet:**

_Italics – Kurt  
_**Bold – Elix  
**_**Both – Both  
**_**  
**"Elix Risqué, will you marry me, because I want to be with you forever?"

Elix was speechless. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He had been hoping that Noah would propose for months now, but he knew that the jock wasn't exactly the type to do that. He slowly came to terms with the fact that even if he and Puck did stay together forever, they more than likely wouldn't get married. It saddened him, but as long as he was with Noah, that's all that mattered. And yet, here Noah was now, on his knee with a box containing a hell of a diamond ring, claiming that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He realized he must not have said anything for a while, because Noah's hopeful face was slowly starting to turn sadder and sadder. Puck looked at the ground and right before he was about to put the box back in his pocket and die of embarrassment, he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Of course I'll marry, Noah. I love you," Elix said softly, almost whispering. Puck's original excitement was back as he looked up and saw the honesty and love in Elix's eyes. He took the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto Elix's left hand, admiring how it sparkled in the moonlight. "It's beautiful, Noah. Thank you so much." Puck leapt up and pulled Elix into a tight hug, lifting the smaller boy up and spinning him around.

"Anything for you, baby. I love you so much."

The next hour was filled with soft kisses and quiet conversations. The boys wondered who would be the first to notice the rock on Elix's ring finger, and who would be the last. They figured Rachel's nosiness would lead her to discovering the ring first, while Finn's constant state of oblivion would result in him not noticing the jewelry, even if Elix deliberately shoved it in his face. This caused them to laugh and shift the conversation to why Rachel and Finn ever dated in the first place when they were polar opposites.

"I'm just saying, they're nothing alike. It was doomed to failure," Elix snickered.

"Oh, come on, babe," Puck almost-whined. "We're pretty different too, but we're still together. Do you think we're doomed to failure?"

Elix was quick to reassure his new fiancé. "Of course I don't, sweetie. Besides, we have a lot more in common than they do."

"True," Puck agreed. The older teen pulled Elix into another searing kiss, which quickly became more heated. As he tried to lift Elix's shirt off, the blonde stopped him.

"Not yet, sweetie," Elix whispered. "I want to have the body you fell in love with, and I'm not there yet."

"Babe, I didn't fall in love with your body; I fell in love with you," Noah whispered in response, kissing Elix's neck softly. "You're always beautiful even if you don't have your abs back. I love your body in all shapes and sizes."

Elix sighed, pushing Puck back slightly. "Thank you, Noah. But I'm just ready yet. I promise that as soon as I get back to my goal weight, we'll have the craziest monkey sex known to mankind."

Reluctantly, Noah respected the blonde's wishes, and the two males made their way back to the hotel in a comfortable silence. As predicted, the next morning, Elix was awoken by a shrill scream from Rachel (Schue had preferred for Elix to sleep in the girl's room while Puck stayed in the boy's room) as she admired the impressive ring on his finger, asking for details about Noah's proposal, then chiding him for sneaking out. Within seconds the rest of the girls, along with Kurt, joined the conversation, most of them getting emotional at the romantic proposal, and shocked that it came from Puck.

Meanwhile, in the boy's room, the conversation was a bit different.

"So, I proposed to Elix last night," Puck said casually when he was sure everyone was awake and coherent.

"He say yes?" Sam asked, rubbing his eye to wake himself up more.

Noah smiled as he remembered the look on Elix's face the previous night. "Yeah, he did. He loved the ring and everything."

"Sweet," the guys mumbled, going back to packing their bags. Noah tried not to be too disappointed at the guys' lack of interest (they were dudes after all), but he had kind of hoped they would have been happier for him. Noticing his let down look, Finn approached Puck and nudged his arm.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked, happy with the fact that Puck looked excited all over again.

"He was so happy," Noah gushed. "It made the cost of the ring so worth it."

"Did you at least get laid for it?" Finn asked, giving Puck a knowing look.

Puck scoffed. "I wish. I totally thought I would, but he's not comfortable enough with his body for it yet."

Finn's eyes went wide with surprise. "Damn, no head or anything?"

"Not even a handjob," Puck moped. "I have such a bad case of blue balls that I think they're gonna shrivel up and fall off."

"TMI, dude. Gross," Finn complained, earning him a joking punch to the shoulder from Puck.

"Would you rather listen to one of Berry's rants again?"

Finn rapidly shook his head, eyes wide with fear. "No, no, no, no. Please, tell me more about your balls," he added with a laugh.

* * *

Puck was bored. They were on the flight back to Ohio and it was very uneventful, since most of the New Directions were sleeping, tired from the early flight time. Puck was about to doze off himself, but decided to chance a glance at Elix first. He was surprised to find the blonde staring at him with a smirk on his face. Elix moved his eyes in the direction of the bathrooms, and then looked back at Puck, smiling as he got up and headed to the washroom. Puck took that as an invitation, so he quickly got up, thankful for an aisle seat so as not to wake the snoring Frankenteen, and followed Elix to the bathrooms, making sure none of his fellow glee members noticed what was happening. The only one that was awake was Santana, who noticed Elix's empty seat and smirked, mouthing '_Wanky_' at Puck. Noah flipped her off jokingly and continued to his destination.

Only one of the bathroom doors was closed, so Puck figured that was the one Elix was in. The second he opened the door, he was dragged in, the door slamming behind him, and pushed up against the wall as Elix attacked his lips fiercely. Puck responded to the kiss passionately, pulling Elix's small body against him and probing the blonde's mouth with his tongue. Elix rubbed the bulge in Puck's jeans as he broke the kiss to whisper in the taller teen's ear. "I know you were disappointed last night. Even though I'm not ready to go all the way, I can still kind of make it up to you."

Puck groaned in response as Elix slipped to his knees. The blonde mouthed the outline of Noah's erection through his pants as the older male slightly thrust toward Elix's face, desperate for more. Elix continued wetting the front of Puck's jeans as he fumbled with the button and zipper. He finally got them undone and was pleasantly surprised to find that Noah had gone commando that morning as the leaking boner sprang out, hitting Puck's abs and narrowly missing Elix's face. The blonde's mouth watered at the sight of the penis that he had been craving. As much as he didn't want to have sex until he had his banging body back, he was still a gay teenage boy with needs, and Noah's endowment had never failed to satisfy him. He somewhat regretted not having sex with Noah since before the twins' birth, but his insecurity had been too great. He was more than ready to make up for it now.

Elix reached out and tentatively wrapped his hand around the hot, thick flesh, relishing in the low, throaty moan that emerged from Puck. He slowly stroked the erection, licking his lips occasionally at the sight of the pre-cum forming on the head. With the other hand, he reached to fondle the jock's heavy, freshly shaved balls (Puck really _had_ planned on getting lucky the night before) as he moved to lick the pre-cum off the opening of Puck's dick. Noah was grateful for the sink he was holding onto, otherwise his legs would have collapsed from the intense pleasure and he would be on the floor. Puck rested his head against the mirror on the wall and let himself focus on the pleasure of Elix's tongue licking hot stripes all over his cock. "So good, baby," the football player moaned, running his fingers through the soft, blonde hair of the other male. "Oh god, Elix, please don't stop."

Elix shot Puck a sultry look as he wrapped his lips around the head of the older teen's dick, causing Noah to bite his lip to avoid moaning too loud and causing suspicion from the plane's other passengers. Elix smirked around the penis in his mouth at Puck's reaction. To him, nothing was better than pleasing the self-proclaimed sex shark. He started his journey to the base of Noah's cock at a painfully slow pace. He was thankful for his lack of a gag reflex as Puck's dick invaded his throat while his nose pressed up against the neatly trimmed hairs around the thick member. He looked up to see his boyfriend looking down at him, eyes dark with lust and his mouth slightly parted. As Noah's other hand moved to stroke Elix's cheek lovingly, the blonde moaned, sending vibrations through Puck's dick and causing Puck to moan in ecstasy, no longer caring about being quiet. The gentleness in Puck automatically faded as his lust increased, causing him to be rougher with need. Puck laced his fingers through his lover's hair again and held him in place as he fucked the cheerleader's mouth, the only sounds in the room being his balls slapping against Elix's chin and both of their labored breathing. "Yeah, baby, you're my dirty little slut, aren't you? You like the way my big cock feels in your mouth? You want me to paint your throat with my cum?" When Elix moaned and nodded, Puck sped up his thrusting and knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Fuck, here it comes, baby, get ready for it. Shit, I'm cumming for you. Oh, god, Elix. Fuck yes, Elix!" as Puck continued his nonsensical rambling, he exploded, shooting rope after rope of hot, thick semen into Elix's mouth, coating the back of the blonde's throat with his seed.

Elix carefully pulled off of Puck's oversensitive tool, lapping up any excess cum along the way. He looked up, meeting Puck's gaze and opened his mouth, revealing that he still had all of the football player's semen in his mouth. Elix smirked as he closed his mouth and dramatically swallowed, then opened his mouth to prove that he had indeed swallowed every drop of Puck's cum and the jock could feel his spent dick twitch in interest at the thought. Elix continued smirking at him as he tucked the jock's cock back into his pants and stood to kiss the taller teen, Puck tasting himself on Elix's tongue. Far too soon, the kiss was over and Elix was whispering in his ear, "I'll go out first." Without another word, Elix left, leaving Puck standing alone in the middle of the bathroom. After a few minutes, Noah left the bathroom as well, checking to make sure nobody noticed him.

As he sat back down next to a still-sleeping Finn, he was relieved to see that everyone was still sleeping, save for Santana, who was silently clapping for him. Puck rolled his eyes at her, unable to hide the satisfied smile as he thought about what happened over the last - he checked his watch - fifteen minutes. Damn, that was it? Just as he was about to doze off into a post-orgasmic sleep, he heard Finn mumbling something beside him. "What did you say?" Puck asked, annoyed at being woken up before he was even sleeping.

"I asked you how it feels to be part of the Mile High Club," Finn mumbled again, not looking at Puck.

Puck sputtered, not sure how to respond. "What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time." Okay, that was a horrible lie and even he knew it.

Even though Finn's eyes were closed, Puck could tell he was rolling them. "Dude, I'm really not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. Besides, everyone out here could hear you. I can practically feel the jizz right now."

Noah could feel his face burn up from embarrassment. He decided to say nothing and hope Finn didn't bring it up again. He chanced a glance over at Elix to see the blonde fast asleep with a satisfied smile on his face. Puck couldn't help his own smirk. Puckzilla was back in action and ready to wreak havoc on Elix once again.

* * *

The rest of the year passed without consequence. The glee club had put their first Nationals trophy in the nearly-empty trophy case. They decided not to dwell on the fact that they placed 12th, but just use it as motivation to do even better next year. Over the summer, Elix was feeling ready to start working, so he got a part-time job as a host at Breadstix. He was able to contribute to the household funds and still spend plenty of time with the babies. A win-win situation in his opinion. Katrina had moved into the same apartment complex as Elix and Puck, flirting her way into successfully convincing the landlord to give them all discounts on their monthly rent.

Having Katrina living at the same apartment complex also helped when it came to babysitting. Katrina was able to watch over the twins while Elix and Noah were working, giving Debra a well-deserved break even though the Jewish mother said it was no problem. Katrina was quickly becoming attached to her best friend's babies and, to her delight, they were equally happy with their 'Auntie Trina,' as she liked to be called. Even with a babysitter in walking distance, Puck and Elix were finding themselves having less and less alone time together, due to their busy schedules. Puck worked from early morning to early afternoon on Monday through Friday, while Elix picked up the evening shift four days a week. The small amount of time they did get together was spent sleeping, refreshing themselves to continue their exhausting routines the next day. Katrina and Mike were still going strong, so he frequently came over to help look after the twins as well, making the four teenagers become very close friends. This routine continued all throughout the summer until school started again.

Elix had been determined to regain his killer physique by the beginning of his Senior year, and, thanks to healthy eating and his crazy schedule, he had achieved his goal. During the last week of summer vacation, Elix had finally lost those stubborn last five pounds, gained his abs back, and spent enough time in the sun to get his tanned complexion back as well. Noah, Katrina, and Mike were sitting in the living room as Elix tried on his Cheerio outfit for the first time since his pregnancy, eagerly awaiting the verdict. After a few moments of anxious silence, Elix emerged from the bedroom wearing the uniform and a victorious smile on his face.

"It fits even better than it used to!" he exclaimed in joy as the other three teens cheered for him, Noah enveloping him in a congratulatory hug.

Katrina looked at the uniform in slight disgust. "This is what I have to wear?" she said, annoyance obvious in her tone.

"Pretty much," Elix responded, still happy about the uniform fitting. "Yours will be a skirt instead of shorts, but the length is the same, so it's pretty much identical. Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Red doesn't go with my skin tone," Katrina complained. "I'll be clashing constantly."

Elix rolled his eyes at his best friend and chuckled. "Oh, please. You're gonna look hot. Mike will have to be around you constantly to keep the guys away."

"Damn right," the dancer said from where he was sitting on the couch. "And I _will_ be there to keep them away. You belong to me and only me," he said with a cute, yet predatory smirk as he pulled Katrina to him and gave her a deep kiss.

"Gross," Elix and Noah said together jokingly, earning them the middle finger from Katrina and Mike.

The first week of school had gone by much easier for Elix than the previous year. He loved walking in on the first day on Noah's arm, wearing his Cheerios uniform, and with his best friend at his side. Katrina had been an instant hit with Coach Sylvester, landing her on the Cheerios as well as Glee, where she wowed them with her performance of Christina Perri's "The Lonely." The other guys in the school were turned off by the fact that Elix was a parent, so he was relieved that few people tried to make a move on him, even though he was sure Puck would deal with any harassment that he got. The first couple of weeks were busy, with Elix and Noah managing school, work, and the twins. It wasn't until the Sunday during their second week of school that they finally got a night to themselves.

It was the anniversary of their first date and Puck had taken them back to the lake where Elix blew Puck for the first time. This time they checked the surrounding area to make sure a certain perverted blogger wasn't creeping around to watch them. Once they were sure nobody was peeping on them, Puck brought out the picnic basket, this time filled with real food instead of the snacks he had packed last time, and they ate under the stars, occasionally kissing and talking about random things. Once dinner was over, they quickly began making out and shedding each other's clothes. Once the last piece of clothing was off of each of them, Elix rolled on top of Noah and kissed the older teen before whispering in his ear, "I'm ready now." Elix took Puck's hand and led it to his entrance, which Puck was pleasantly surprised to find already slick.

"Did you already lube yourself up?" Puck asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Elix's blush provided his answer. Noah groaned as he whispered, "That's so fuckin' hot," before attacking Elix's lips in a hungry kiss. He carefully laid the smaller teen on his back and lifted his left leg up while pressing his index finger against the tight ring of muscles. He stopped kissing Elix and pulled back to see the sexy view. '_Thank god he's a cheerleader_,' Puck thought to himself, since he was practically bending the blonde in half. He smiled at Elix and slowly inserted his finger into the teen's tight ass. Elix moaned at the welcome intrusion, arching his back as Puck took that moment to admire the blonde's body. Elix had worked so hard to get back into shape and Noah was so proud of him for doing it. He looked even better than he did before the pregnancy. Elix started speaking, bringing Noah out of his trance.

"More, Noah. More, please, don't stop."

Puck obliged, slipping another finger into Elix's channel. He couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and relishing the pleasure of Elix's tightness. He hadn't been inside the other teen in months and his dry spell was driving him crazy. They hadn't done anything sexually since Elix sucked him off in the airplane bathroom and that seemed like ages ago. They were definitely going to make up for lost time tonight. Sliding a third finger into Elix, the blonde expressed his impatience and Noah quickly found himself lining his cock up with Elix's hole.

"You sure you're ready, babe?"

"Noah, I swear to god, if you don't fuck me right now, the only thing that will ever go in my ass again is my vibrator."

Puck smirked at his lover's eagerness and gently pushed until the head popped in. He immediately imagined Coach Beiste in a tutu to keep from coming then and there. Since Elix hadn't been penetrated in months, he was tighter than ever. Combine that with the fact that Noah hadn't been inside the tight heat in what felt like years, and it was amazing that Puck lasted as long as he did. He could have sworn that his dick was screaming at him, '_The fuck are you waiting for? Full steam ahead, dude!_' but he had to make sure Elix was ready first. The instant he saw the Elix nod his head, Puck slowly pushed forward until his hips were pressing against Elix's ass. They both took a moment to savor the intense pleasure before Puck slowly pulled out and pushed back in. As he increased the speed of his thrusts, he leaned back and pushed Elix's leg forward, bending the Cheerio in half even more, pounding his prostate every time. The stimulation was enough to send Elix over the edge, screaming Noah's name as he came hard. The look of euphoria on Elix's face combined with the flexibility of his lithe body and his anal walls clenching on Puckzilla turned out to be too much for Noah, as he came as well seconds later, coating Elix's insides with hot sperm. They spent a minute catching their breath before Puck carefully pulled out and collapsed next to Elix. They both quietly chuckled at themselves before getting dressed and heading back home.

* * *

"Alright, everyone," Rachel began during glee rehearsal the next day. "Thanks to our newest member, Sugar, joining us, I'd like to invite you all to a welcoming party at my house this weekend to give Sugar the old 'New Direction' hello."

Elix raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "Um, when did this welcoming party thing start? I never got one of those when I joined last year."

"Well, it's just something I started this year," Rachel hurriedly explained, clearly not expecting to be asked that. "Anyway, here's the dress code…"

"Sugar's a terrible singer," Noah whispered in Elix's ear so nobody else could hear. "She's not a threat to Rachel getting solos or being the 'star.' You, on the other hand, are way more talented than Rachel, and a very big threat to her."

Elix rolled his eyes, since that made perfect sense, as twisted as it was. "That figures. We're not really gonna go to this boring excuse for a party, are we?"

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. I'll bring alcohol. Besides, I thought you and Berry were sort of getting along now," Puck almost-whined.

"Just because we're civil to each other doesn't mean I want to be around her any longer than I have to. Besides, as you know, I'm not much of a drinker."

"Well, we're gonna change that this weekend. We're gonna have fun. After how hard we've been working, we deserve it."

Elix rolled his eyes again. "Ugh, fine, but expect me to bitch the entire time. I miss the days when you were the whipped one."

"I love you," Puck said, kissing Elix on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Elix mumbled, even though a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

After glee, Elix had to go to Cheerio practice, so Puck decided to pump some iron in the weight room to keep his "guns" in top shape. About halfway through his workout, Finn came into the room and started lifting weights next to him. After a few moments, Finn started talking. "So, are you guys going to Rachel's party this weekend?"

"Yep," Puck grunted out. "He's not looking forward to it, but I convinced him to go. You're going too."

Finn looked at him hesitantly. "I don't know, dude. It would be weird for me to show up at my ex-girlfriend's party."

Puck rolled his eyes and set the weight down. He obviously wasn't going to get anymore work done. "Look, dude, you've gotta let it go. Sure, she's your ex, but she's also your teammate, so you have as much of a right to be there as the rest of us. Plus, you have to be there for my plan to work out."

"What plan?" Finn asked, eyeing his best friend suspiciously.

"Remember when you admitted that you wanna fuck Kurt…"

"Dude, shh!" Finn hissed, looking around to make sure nobody heard, even though they were the only ones in the room.

Puck continued talking, unfazed by Finn's interruption. "…and then I said how I wanted to see Elix and Kurt make out, and then I suggested a foursome? Well, that foursome's happening this weekend."

"Dude, they would never agree to that," Finn said, disbelief covering his face.

"That's what the power of alcohol is for, dude. It can turn the biggest nun into the sluttiest porn star. It's a foolproof plan."

Finn looked slightly disgusted for a moment. "Dude, we're kinda fucked up. We're getting your fiancé and my step-brother drunk so we can have sex with them. Isn't that rape?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "It's only rape if they say no. So, even if they're drunk off their ass and horny as fuck and they still say they don't want it, then we won't do anything. It's worth a try though."

Finn nodded and smiled for the first time during their conversation. "Yeah, okay, cool. I'm actually excited for it, now."

* * *

"You were soooo right! This party is soo much fun," Elix declared, slurring his speech heavily.

The party had started off as a snooze-fest. The only form of alcohol Rachel had offered were wine coolers (and who the hell could get wasted off wine coolers?), so Puck brought in the enormous amount of alcohol he had brought with them and the party got into full swing. Since Elix only drank fruity alcoholic beverages, Elix made him a Shirley Temple. One drink turned into two, which turned into five, which turned into thirteen, and Puck was amazed that the blonde hadn't passed out yet. As Puck and Elix were making out in a corner, they were interrupted by Rachel screaming, "We're playing spin the bottle! Get your asses over here!" The two reluctantly stood and made their way to the circle with the rest of the gleeks, Elix stumbling the entire way.

"Okay, Elix, you go first!" Rachel yelled. They decided that drunk-bossy Rachel was even more obnoxious than sober-bossy Rachel.

Elix clumsily spun the bottle and watched as it landed on Brittany. "Come here, girl," Elix slurred, giggling. "I'm gonna rock your world!"

"I've kissed Kurt and Puck and Santana so I'm used to kissing dolphins," she said, smiling as her lips met with Elix's. The alcohol started to take over as the two blondes deepened their kiss, adding tongues into the mix.

"Damn, that's hot," Sam thought out loud, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Mercedes.

Santana leaned forward too. "Hell, I'm getting in on this sexiness," she said before joining Brittany and Elix's kiss, making their lips battle in a clumsy three-way make out session. After a moment, the three teens pulled back and moved to their respective areas in the circle. As more people continued making out with each other, Puck took that moment to whisper in Elix's ear.

"How would you feel about a foursome with us, Finn, and Kurt?"

Elix's face was blank for so long that Puck was scared he would say no. Finally, a drunken smile covered his face and he giggled excitedly. "That sounds so hot."

Puck smiled and wrapped his arm around Elix's shoulders as he pulled the smaller teen close. He met Finn's eyes in the circle and discreetly gave him a thumbs-up, signaling that Elix agreed to their plan. Finn looked around to make sure nobody else was watching him, then mouthed '_Kurt said yes too._' They quickly realized that with everyone being as drunk as they were, he could have screamed it across the room and nobody would have noticed. Eventually, Rachel got bored with Spin the Bottle and decided to do something else.

"Karaoke time!" she yelled before hiccupping and falling asleep.

"I'm going first!" Kurt declared as he stumbled up onto the stage. "Elix, come sing with me!"

"What are we singing?" Elix asked as he carefully joined Kurt on the stage.

"'3' by the fantabulous Britney," he said looking at Puck and Finn.

_One, two, three,  
Not only you and me.  
Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between.  
Countin' one, two, three...  
Peter, Paul and Mary.  
Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!  
Countin'..._

Puck was impressed by the fact that, even when belligerently drunk, Elix and Kurt still managed to sound flawless.

**Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play.  
If it's alright,  
What do you say?  
Merrier the more,  
Triple fun that way,  
Twister on the floor.  
What do you say?**

_**Are you in?**_  
_Living in sin is the new thing, yeah...  
__**Are you in?  
**_**I am counting...**

_One, two, three,  
Not only you and me.  
Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between.  
Countin' one, two, three...  
Peter, Paul and Mary.  
Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_**  
Countin' one, two, three,  
Not only you and me.  
Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between.  
Countin' one, two, three...  
Peter, Paul and Mary.  
Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!**

_Three is a charm,  
Two is not the same.  
I don't see them harm,  
So are you game?  
Let's make a team,  
Make 'em say my name  
Loving the extreme.  
Now, are you game?_

_**Are you in?**_  
_Living in sin is the new thing, yeah...  
__**Are you in?  
**_**I am counting...**

_One, two, three,  
Not only you and me.  
Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between.  
Countin' one, two, three...  
Peter, Paul and Mary.  
Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_**  
Countin' one, two, three,  
Not only you and me.  
Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between.  
Countin' one, two, three...  
Peter, Paul and Mary.  
Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!**

**What we do is innocent,  
**_Just for fun and nothing meant.  
_**If you don't like the company,  
**_Let's just do it you and me_** (You and me...).  
****You and me **_(You and me...),  
__Or three_** (Or three... or three...),  
****Or four on the floor.  
**_  
One, two, three,  
__Not only you and me.  
__Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between.  
__Countin' one, two, three...  
__Peter, Paul and Mary.  
__Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!  
_**Countin' one, two, three,  
****Not only you and me.  
****Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between.  
****Countin' one, two, three...  
****Peter, Paul and Mary.  
****Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!**

By the end of the song, Finn and Puck couldn't take it both grabbed Elix and Kurt and made their way they found an emptybedroom, they all made their way inside, closing and locking the door behind them. Puck instantly attacked Elix's lips with his own, while Finn worked on getting Kurt undressed, kissing every inch of new skin that was revealed. After all clothing had been removed, Elix and Kurt climbed on the bed, passionately kissing each other. Finn and Puck admired the view from the other side of the room, their dicks rapidly getting harder and harder.

"Damn, it's even hotter than him, Brittany, and Santana making out," Puck mumbled. Finn could only nod in agreement. Eventually, the larger boys made their way over to the bed. Finn got behind Kurt and began eating him out as Puck ran his dick along Elix's ass, teasing him. When the smaller boys had been prepared enough, Finn flipped Kurt onto his back and slid into him, as Puck entered Elix's tight channel. Elix and Kurt's heads overlapped, making it easier for them to make out. If they noticed Puck high-fiving Finn over them, neither of them said anything. The alcohol did its trick; it was over almost as soon as it began. After four powerful orgasms, the boys all curled up together under the blanket. They were amazed that all four of them could fit as they fell into a deep sleep.

They were rudely awakened in the morning by a shrill voice, that could belong to none other than Rachel, screaming "You bitch!" as she glared daggers at Elix.

* * *

Puck was exhausted after a particularly long shift at the garage and was pleasantly surprised to see Elix's car in the parking lot when he got home.

"Hey, babe, I'm home," he called out as he stepped inside, tossing his keys into the bowl on the table next to the front door. Elix quickly hurried to greet him.

"I just got the twins down for a nap," he whispered, kissing Noah chastely on the lips.

"Sorry," Puck mumbled apologetically before bringing Elix closer and deepening the kiss. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Before he could go, Elix grabbed his hand, stopping him from moving further. "There's something I need to tell you," he whispered, and there was a glint of fear in his eyes that made Noah uneasy.

"What is it, baby? Are you okay?" the older teen asked, sounding concerned.

Elix took a deep breath before answering. "I guess I'll come right out and say it. Noah, I'm pregnant again."

**Didn't see that coming, did you? ;) This pregnancy will be a bit different than the first, because reading the same pregnancy twice would be extremely boring, and let's be honest, nobody has the exact same pregnancy twice.**

**I want to express my big disappointment in Glee's 100****th**** episode, which was on Tuesday of this week. I won't give anything major away for those of you that haven't seen it yet, but I will say that there's a bunch of Puck/Quinn stuff going on.** **I was so disappointed and it honestly ruined the episode for me. For those of you that watched it, however, did you notice that Puck constantly sat directly behind Kurt in all of the choir room scenes, and when they were standing in group scenes, Puck and Kurt always seemed to gravitate toward each other? I wonder if that was a Ryan Murphy-style subtext to make up for all the Puck/Quinn stuff? Or maybe it was a Mark Salling/Chris Colfer thing? Or maybe I'm just reading too much into it….I tend to do that sometimes! Lol**

**As always feel free to review, give ideas for plot twist, etc. I want to continue to write Pix stories, so if you have any prompts for them, lay them on me! Also, I'm thinking of making songfic one-shots from songs in my library as a writing exercise. I think that would be fun, so let me know if you have song suggestions as well!**


	14. Senior Year, Part 1

**Another pregnancy! What will Noah think? Read on to find out!**

**For the Elix/Puck duet:**

_Italics – Elix  
_**Bold – Puck**

Puck could feel the blood drain from his face as he stared at Elix in shock. "I'm sorry, what? It sounded like you said you're pregnant again." This couldn't be true. They were careful. They took precautions. How was this happening?

"I know, babe. I can't believe it either, but I went to the doctor today because I wasn't feeling well, and they took a test just to make sure. I'm pregnant again, Noah," Elix said, obviously nervous that Puck would react poorly. Noah couldn't handle the fearful look in Elix's eyes, so he pulled the shorter male into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head softly.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay," Noah assured both of them. At that moment, there was a knock on the front door. Elix pulled away from Noah and opened the door, revealing a disheveled-looking Katrina standing there.

"I have something to tell you," she said, slowly stepping into the apartment.

"Me too," Elix mumbled as they made their way to the couch. Once they were seated, each of them took a deep breath and spoke at the same time.

"I'm pregnant." They looked at each other in utter surprise. They continued speaking at the same time, and their responses surprisingly matched up. "How far along are you? Three weeks. We're gonna be pregnant together!" They pulled each other into a hug as Noah chuckled and went into the twins' room, opting to give the pregnant teens some privacy.

Katrina's enthusiasm quickly vanished and returned to the defeated look she had earlier. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Elix asked, concerned for his best friend.

"I told Mike," she responded, sounding somewhat defeated. "He left me."

Elix was furious. "What the fuck? He left you? What the hell for?"

Katrina sighed dejectedly before explaining. "He said he wasn't ready to be a father. He said he doesn't want to waste his youth on a child."

Elix was seeing red. There was a certain Asian male dancer that was going to be on the receiving end of a huge screaming match the next day. "Don't worry, doll," Elix said soothingly to his best friend. "Everything's gonna be okay. You have me, Noah, and everybody else in New Directions. We're a family and we're here for each other."

Katrina offered Elix a soft smile as she discreetly wiped her eyes. "Can I stay here tonight?" she asked weakly, her voice hoarse from crying. "I don't wanna be alone. Not right now."

"Of course," Elix assured her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "You're always welcome here. Always."

* * *

"Mike, we need to talk," Elix said dangerously, cornering the dancer in the empty hallway as soon as school was over.

"Now's not a good time, Elix," Mike said, trying to avoid the blonde. Obviously, he was not successful, since he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the murderous tone in the cheerleader's voice.

"I don't give a flying rat's ass if it's not a good time. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen, Mike Chang," Elix growled, leaving no room for argument.

Reluctantly, the taller male turned to face the seething blonde. "Fine. What do you want?" he snapped irritably. He immediately cowered when he saw the look in Elix's eyes.

"First of all, if you value having genitals, you'll use a different tone with me. Second, what the fuck is wrong with you? Katrina is the best thing to ever happen to you and she cares about you more than anything in this world. So, now that she needs you more than anything, you just abandon her? Honestly, that was what I expected Noah to do the first time he knocked me up, but I never expected something like that from you. You're going to fix this, Mike, and you're going to fix it very, very soon."

Mike looked at Elix with a confused expression. "Did you just say 'the first time' he knocked you up?"

Elix let his bitch-face soften for a second as he realized his slip. As soon as it was gone, it had reappeared. "We're not talking about me, Mike. We're talking about how bad you fucked up."

The dancer looked down at the floor in shame. "You're right. But I screwed up too bad. She won't take me back."

"How do you know unless you try?" Elix asked, his tone softening enough to where the other man felt comfortable looking him in the eyes. "Listen, this week's glee assignment is to sing how we feel. Dedicate a song to her. Girls and guys like me love to be serenaded," the blonde suggested before turning to walk away. He stopped when he heard Mike say something.

"I can't do that, Elix. I can't sing to save my life. You know that."

Elix turned to look at the other boy with sympathy in his eyes. "Yes you can, Mike. I've heard you singing when you think the choir room's empty and you have an amazing voice. You just lack confidence. Pick a song that's easy for you to sing. As long as it's sincere, she'll love it." He made to leave again when Mike called his name one more time.

"Elix. Thank you."

The blonde gave an acknowledging nod and smile before walking off.

* * *

Schue walked into the choir room the next day with his usual fake cheer. "Okay guys, today's gonna be kind of busy. Puck and Elix are doing a duet and Mike's actually going to a sing a solo, then we need to discuss group numbers. Puck, Elix, are you both ready?"

"Hells yeah, Schue," Puck said, heading with Elix down to the front of the room.

Elix turned to face the rest of the group. "Since the assignment was to sing whatever we felt, and we felt sexy, we're going with "Revolver" by Madonna and Lil Wayne." They couldn't help but chuckle when they saw Schuester put his head in his hands. He obviously was familiar with the song.

_My love's a revolver  
My love's a revolver_

_Oops, I guess I shot ya, my finger's on the trigger_  
_I had a bullet with your name on it, click-click_  
_I'm a sex pistol, my love should be illegal_  
_Real deal, baby, I'm no counterfeit, click-click_

_Line 'em up, knock 'em down_  
_If looks could kill, e-o-e-o_  
_My body's fully loaded_  
_And I've got more ammo_  
_Line 'em up, knock 'em down_  
_If looks could kill, e-o-e-o_  
_You're an accessory to murder, 'cause_

_My love's a revolver_  
_My sex is a killer_  
_Do you wanna die happy?_  
_Do you wanna die happy?  
__My love's a revolver  
__My sex is a killer  
__Do you wanna die happy?  
__Do you wanna die happy?  
__I let it bang, bang_

_You've been hit by a smooth criminal, a bad boy_  
_I gotcha crying to your mama, saying I can't believe it_  
_I've seen your type, bring a knife into a gun fight_  
_Caught up in the law right, I think I'm in love right_

_Line 'em up, knock 'em down_  
_If looks could kill, e-o-e-o_  
_My body's fully loaded_  
_And I've got more ammo_  
_Line 'em up, knock 'em down_  
_If looks could kill, e-o-e-o_  
_You're an accessory to murder, 'cause_

_My love's a revolver_  
_My sex is a killer_  
_Do you wanna die happy?_  
_Do you wanna die happy?  
__My love's a revolver  
__My sex is a killer  
__Do you wanna die happy?  
__Do you wanna die happy?  
__I let it bang, bang_

_I shoot 'em bang, bang_  
_I shoot 'em bang, bang_  
_Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
_Who's the baddest of them all?_  
_I shoot 'em bang, bang_  
_I shoot 'em bang, bang_  
_I line 'em up and watch them fall_

**Bang, the shooter name is Wayne  
The victim didn't complain  
He just screamed, shoot again  
I gave him extra rounds  
My barrel twist around  
I am Mr. Shoot 'em down  
I leave hearts on the ground  
My love is a weapon  
And yes, I use it well  
Then I let the rose petals  
Cover up the bullet shell  
I never shoot and tell  
I only shoot to kill  
And that vest ain't gonna help ya  
Even if it's made of steel  
My love is a revolver**_  
_  
_My love's a revolver  
My sex is a killer  
Do you wanna die happy?  
Do you wanna die happy?_  
_My love's a revolver  
My sex is a killer  
Do you wanna die happy?  
Do you wanna die happy?  
My love's a revolver  
My sex is a killer  
Do you wanna die happy?  
Do you wanna die happy?_  
_My love's a revolver  
My sex is a killer  
Do you wanna die happy?  
Do you wanna die happy?  
I let it bang, bang  
_  
_I shoot 'em bang, bang  
I shoot 'em bang, bang  
I line 'em up and watch them fall  
I shoot 'em bang, bang  
I shoot 'em bang, bang  
I line 'em up and watch them fall_

As Elix and Puck made their way back to their seats, they ignored another one of Schue's "What's Appropriate for School" speeches. Finally, Schue introduced Mike to perform. The dancer made his way to the front of the room, his eyes never leaving the ground.

"I screwed up really bad recently and this is my way of making up for it," he mumbled to the floor as Iyaz's "Solo" started playing. As he started singing, eyes still on the ground, the room was pleasantly surprised to find that he could, in fact, sing well.

_See how we used to be a team  
Running the streets  
Yeah, we was living out our dream, oh  
You used to be my rider  
I was your provider  
And now we separated in two  
Oh we was burning up the block  
And everybody know when we step in the spot, oh  
See, we was like the dynamic duo  
I'd never thought that you'd go, but you did  
Yeah you did_

Mike chanced a look up at Katrina and saw so many emotions running through her eyes. He saw anger, sadness, hurt, and possibly a hint of forgiveness. He hoped he wasn't imagining that.

_Oh baby you left and sailed away alone  
And now you got me trapped up on this island  
With nowhere to get home  
_  
_And I don't wanna go, no  
I don't wanna go, go  
I don't wanna go, no  
I don't wanna go, no  
I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo  
Cause I was so high  
And I was so low  
And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo  
And I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo_

_You asked me pinned onto my top line_  
_Put us together_  
_And you have to hit the rewind_  
_See, you give me a purpose_  
_Now I'm getting nervous_  
_That my heart will never sing again_  
_Oh, when we were burning up the airways_  
_Didn't know I was from the Virgin Islands to the U.K._  
_See, we was on the way to the platinum and gold_  
_Never thought you'd go, but you did_  
_Yeah, you did_

_Oh baby you left and sailed away alone_  
_And now you got me trapped up on this island_  
_With nowhere to get home_

_And I don't wanna go, no  
I don't wanna go, go  
I don't wanna go, no  
I don't wanna go, no  
I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo  
Cause I was so high  
And I was so low  
And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo  
And I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo_

_S-O-L-O_  
_I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O_  
_I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O_  
_Oh no_  
_I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O_  
_I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O_  
_I don't ever wanna let your love go_  
_Whoa_  
_I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O_

_And I don't wanna go, no_  
_I don't wanna go, go_  
_I don't wanna go, no_  
_I don't wanna go, no_  
_I don't want to walk this earth_  
_If I gotta do it solo_  
_Cause I was so high_  
_And I was so low_  
_And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo_  
_And I don't want to walk this earth_  
_If I gotta do it solo_

Everyone except Katrina stood to cheer and clap for Mike's newly discovered talent. Mike walked up to Katrina and knelt down so he was eye-level with her. "Katrina, I'm so sorry for what I did. I want to be there with you every step of the way. Can you forgive me?"

Katrina looked over to Elix, silently asking his opinion. When the blonde simply smiled, Katrina took a deep breath and looked back at Mike. "If you ever break my heart again, I will castrate you." Mike chuckled as he pulled Katrina into a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

"Why am I so nervous?" Elix asked, sitting on the examination table as they waited for Dr. Sanders to come into the examination room for their first ultrasound. "It's not like we haven't done this before. Why am I freaking out?"

"It's because you care, babe," Puck said, standing up from the chair he was sitting in and walking to stand in front of Elix. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and allowed Elix to rest his head on his muscular chest. "You just have to relax. Take a deep breath. Everything's gonna be fine."

Before Elix could say anything back, the door opened and Dr. Sanders walked in, smiling warmly when she realized who was in the room. "There's my favorite couple," she said excitedly. "It's good to see you both again. Are you ready to see your newest baby?"

Elix nodded at the doctor as he lay on the table, Puck holding his hand the whole time. Elix lifted his shirt up to just above his stomach as Dr. Sanders applied the gel to his abs. Elix flinched at the cold feeling, causing Puck to naturally squeeze his hand protectively. Dr. Sanders placed the wand instrument on Elix's stomach and flipped on the monitor. She moved the wand around on Elix's abs, looking at the monitor to find the form of the baby. After a couple moments of the monitor not picking anything up, the doctor's brows furrowed in confusion. Elix looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, his voice weak. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Dr. Sanders turned the monitor off and put the wand away before turning to Elix. "I'm so sorry, Elix. Male pregnancies are rare enough, but male miscarriages are almost unheard of. Elix, I am so, so sorry," the doctor said genuinely. Elix's face went blank, shattering Puck's heart into millions of pieces. As much as he hated to see Elix cry or explode with anger, he hated seeing the blonde's numb expressionless face even more. Elix only had that face when he was too devastated to cry, or too angry to lash out. He would generally shut everything out for hours, almost as if he was in a coma. He wouldn't talk, eat, interact, or do anything until the funk went away, no matter what Noah did. It hurt the jock to see Elix in so much emotional pain.

The ride home was silent. Neither of them knew what to say. Elix's face never changed from the numb expression. When they got home, Elix silently walked into the twins' nursery.

"Thanks for baby-sitting, Katrina," Puck said to the pregnant girl sitting on the couch.

"It's no problem, Noah. They're always angels," Katrina said to Puck before sending a concerned look toward the nursery. "Is he okay?" she asked softly.

Puck shook his head sadly. "No. He…uh…he lost…" he couldn't finish the sentence, but Katrina understood what he was trying to say.

"Oh my god, that poor thing. I should go talk to him," she said, making her way to the twins' room before Puck stopped her.

"I think he just needs some alone time right now. Maybe you should wait until later," he suggested.

Katrina nodded before giving Puck a hug. "I'm so sorry that this happened, Noah."

"Thanks, Katrina," Puck said back. "I am too." Katrina left as Noah went to make himself a drink. After a few minutes, he noticed that Elix still hadn't left the twins' room, so he decided to go check on him. When he entered the room he saw Elix sitting against the wall with a sleeping twin in each arm and his head down, crying softly. Puck quickly sat beside the crying teen, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. Elix rested his head on Puck's shoulder as his crying intensified and Puck was amazed that it hadn't woken the twins up.

"It's all my fault," Elix mumbled, his tears and Puck's shoulder making it sound muffled.

"Elix, it's not your fault at all."

"Yes, it is," the blonde said once he had calmed down a bit. "We didn't use protection on our anniversary, so that's probably when I got pregnant. Then I drank all that alcohol at Rachel's party. I killed our baby. It's all my fault."

**Ok, so I know that this was a lot shorter than usual, but that's because there wasn't a way for this chapter to flow without cutting it into two parts! I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Feel free to send me ideas for more Pix stories! I'm really falling in love with this pairing! :)**

**Also, if you haven't already, check out my newest story: "The PuckElix Songbook." If you like songfics, you'll love that! See you all next update!**


End file.
